What Should Never Be
by Miss Just
Summary: Ela vivia uma doce ilusão, calma e serena, perfeita em qualquer instante. Mas os pesadelos aparecem do nada, tornando os sonhos em algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido." Kaname/Yuuki/Zero/Oc/Ichiru
1. Prólogo

**Avisos:**

Esta fic acontece logo após o fim da primeira série de anime de VK, pouco tempo depois do Ichiru entrar para a Academia Cross. Tudo o que acontece, tando no anime como no manga, após esse momento é desconsiderado. Ou seja, nada de Kuran Rido por aqui.  
No shipper principal está Kaname/Yuuki, mas a fic pode não ir exactamente por esse caminho. Portanto, se esperam uma fic que seja 100% Kaname/Yuuki, desculpem, mas não é aqui. Durante o decorrer da fic poderá existir uma ou outra cena slash (yaoi). Se não gostam, não leiam. Eu avisei, pelo que, agradeço que não deixem comentários ofencivos.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sweet**, que me apresentou VK, que me ajudou com os nomes de algumas personagens, que salvou o Ichiru, que foi das primeiras a ler e que me incentivou a continuar!  
**Fla**, que quase me bate de cada vez que eu lhe envio uma nova cena "porque você parou logo ali?"  
**Sami**, my dear beta, que anda sem tempo, mas que me apoia em qualquer loucura.  
**Shibbo**, a primeira a saber o plot e a dizer para continuar, mesmo não garantindo conseguir ler a fic.  
**Francis**, que me deu inúmeros títulos para fic, entre os quais, o actual.

Obrigada a todas, queridas ;***

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo  
**_Doce Ilusão_

Eu apenas julgava ser uma ilusão. Um sonho suave e delicado que desapareceria da minha frente se eu o tocasse. Então, deixei que o meu sonho se prolongasse por eternos momentos, vivendo cada segundo, saboreando cada instante, sabendo que podia desaparecer de repente, do nada, sem sequer me dar tempo para um último olhar, uma última despedida. Vivia o olhar, sentindo a chuva gelada no meu rosto, molhando as minhas roupas e encharcando os meus cabelos, sentindo o coração apertado no peito e a boca completamente seca.

Ele era uma ilusão, eu estava certa disso.

Até que os seus olhos pousaram em mim, vendo algo mais do que eu poderia ver em mim mesma, torvando a cor das íris, subitamente tão escuras, parecendo admirado com algo que mais ninguém presente naquele mar de gente, que corria para se abrigar da tempestade repentina, via. Deixou o abrigo do carro onde se encontrava, entrando na chuva, tão belo que chegava a ser irreal, caminhando, passo após passo, lentamente, na minha direcção.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, como se tudo dependesse daquele efémero momento. Ele parou à minha frente, olhando-me fixamente nos olhos, como se estivesse hipnotizado por algo. Os olhos em tons de sangue, os lábios entreabertos, a tez pálida molhada pela chuva forte que ainda teimava em cair. Levantou lentamente uma mão, tocando uma mecha comprida do meu cabelo, afastando-a do meu rosto com a delicadeza da ponta dos seus dedos.

Uma onda de pânico cobriu o meu corpo. Na minha mente, uma voz gritava para eu me afastar, para eu fugir dali, para o deixar para trás. Mas a chuva fria acalmava essa urgência em me afastar dele, e o feitiço que o seu corpo me lançava não me permitia, sequer, pensar em obedecer. Engoli em seco, levando uma mão ao peito, apoiando-a sobre o local onde o meu pendente se encontrava, esperando a morte iminente.

O corpo dele colou-se ao meu, como se não estivesse na sua consciência plena, apertando a minha cintura com um braço, espalmando a mão nas minhas costas, enquanto a outra afastava os cabelos da frente dos meus olhos. Fixou-me, o escarlate das suas íris em contraste perfeito com o verde esmeralda das minhas. A loucura daquele pecado, o medo, o desejo, a insanidade presente em tal acto... e o doce desfazer da minha ilusão.

Os seus lábios eram quentes, suaves demais, pecaminosos. Desciam pela minha pele, percorrendo cada centímetro num roçar herege, desde a minha têmpora esquerda, fazendo-me arrepiar de prazer maldito, tocando no meu maxilar, descendo pelo meu pescoço. Senti a sua língua sobre o pulsar da minha artéria, dando-me uma onda de prazer que nunca julguei possível no meu leito de morte. O frio dos seus dentes rasgando lentamente o tecido de pele sobre a clavícula. As suas presas cravavam o meu corpo, bebiam o meu sangue, roubavam a minha essência...

Triste fim para a minha ilusão.

A sua mão fixava o meu corpo contra o dele, enquanto a outra acariciava ao de leve os meus cabelos molhados, como num mudo pedido de desculpas por tal acto. Entre a chuva, naquela rua, agora vazia, lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos, rolando pelo meu rosto, descaindo no meu pescoço, fazendo-o sentir o sabor salgado do meu silencioso sofrimento. E a escuridão foi tudo o que eu vi em seguida.

A minha doce ilusão terminara, dando início ao meu pior pesadelo, àquilo que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

* * *

**N.A.:** Prontooooo, prólogo da minha mais recente insanidade :mrgreen:

Reviews deixar-me-iam tremendamente feliz.

_Just_


	2. Noite

**Capítulo 1  
**_Noite_

- A noite está agitada.

Suspirou ao ouvir a afirmação de Seiren. As copas das árvores estavam em constante movimento, devido ao vento forte que soprava de norte, e a lua escondia-se, tímida, atrás das nuvens negras que cobriam o céu. Mas a rapariga tinha razão. Havia algo mais naquela noite, algo que a tornava mais negra que o habitual, mais fria, mais assustadora. Passou uma mão alva pelos cabelos escuros e encarou a vampira.

- Sim - confirmou, voltando a olhar pela janela. - Alguma coisa está prestes a mudar.

- Terá a ver com a rapariga que encontraram? - perguntou Seiren, em voz baixa.

- Possivelmente - confessou o puro-sangue, sem tirar os olhos das nuvens negras. - O cheiro do sangue dela ainda paira no ar.

- A agitação que isso provocou ainda pode ser sentida, mas está a acalmar - informou a rapariga.

- Está a acalmar? - repetiu Kaname, olhando novamente para a sua guarda-costas. - A fragrância natural daquela rapariga não vos chama a atenção, Seiren?

- Ah... não - negou ela, baixando levemente o olhar. - Não parece ser nada de especial para nenhum de nós. Haverá motivo para-

- Kaname - chamou Ichijou, interrompendo Seiren e entrando na sala escura.

- O que foi, Takuma? - indagou Kuran, virando o rosto sereno para o loiro.

- Já estão todos calmos - disse, simplesmente, aproximando-se do outro homem. - O cheiro do sangue já desapareceu e nada mais os incomoda.

- De certeza? - questionou Kaname, fazendo um gesto para que Seiren saísse.

- Sim - confirmou Ichijou, vendo a vampira sair do cómodo e olhando para o amigo. - Há alguma coisa de errado, Kaname?

O moreno não respondeu. Levou uma mão à boca, voltando a olhar pela janela, pensativo. Ichijou ficou a mirá-lo, esperando uma fala do líder.

- Não, nada - disse, por fim. - Podes ir para a aula, Takuma.

- Certo. Com licença - pediu antes de sair da sala, deixando o Kuran sozinho.

Kaname suspirou mais uma vez. Era estranho que mais ninguém sentisse aquela fragrância e que a própria noite se revelasse tão agitada como estava. Aquela rapariga ia trazer uma mudança, disso ele estava certo. Mas até que ponto essa mudança seria positiva e, especialmente, até que ponto essa mudança o poderia afectar?

**X X X**

Não queria abrir os olhos. Não queria ter de ceder à luminosidade que lhe acariciava as pálpebras, forçando-a a acordar daquele sono sem sonhos que estava a ter, momentos antes. Manteve-se de olhos fechados, desejando que o sono voltasse e aquela terrível dor de cabeça desaparecesse. À sua volta, conseguia distinguir uma voz baixa e fina, quase sussurrada, e outra mais grave e não tão preocupada como a primeira aparentava estar. Porém, não conhecia nenhuma das duas.

Abriu os olhos subitamente, arregalando-os, sentando-se onde quer que estava deitava, olhando em volta e descobrindo um local completamente desconhecido. Onde raios estava ela e, especialmente, como tinha ali ido parar?

- Ah! Ela acordou! - exclamou um homem sorridente, encarando-a com os olhos curiosos a brilharem por detrás dos óculos. - Boa noite! Eu sou Cross Kaien, director desta Academia, e esta é a minha filha, Yuuki! - apontou para a menina logo atrás dele, sem nunca deixar de olhá-la - Como te sentes?

Olhou para ele, incerta. Aquele homem era estranho, aquele lugar era estranho e a forma como a outra rapariga a olhava ainda mais estranha era. Engoliu em seco, passando uma mão pelo peito e outra pelos longos cabelos rubros.

- Bem - murmurou num fio de voz, sem saber exactamente o que fazia ali.

- E como te chamas? - perguntou o homem, mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

Sentiu um leve aperto no peito. Fora indelicada em não se apresentar. Deveria ter dito o seu nome logo após o tal director ter dito o dele e o da filha. Maldita dor de cabeça e maldita confusão em que estava a sua mente.

- Saito - respondeu, ainda em voz baixa, sentindo a garganta ligeiramente arranhada. - Saito Akane. O que aconteceu?

- Nós esperávamos que fosses tu a dizer-nos isso - confessou Kaien. - Encontrámos-te desmaiada à porta da Academia.

Desmaiada... porque estaria ela desmaiada? O que tinha acontecido? Akane fez um esforço para se lembrar do que acontecera, mas apenas uma nuvem negra lhe surgia na mente. Levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando lembrar-se do que se havia passado, mas nada de nada aparecia. Levantou o olhar, encarando os olhos claros do homem à sua frente.

- Onde estou? - indagou, ainda com a voz frágil.

- Na Academia Cross - respondeu a outra rapariga, levantando-se da cadeira onde se encontrava e aproximando-se dela. - Nós achamos que-

- Eu vinha para aqui - interrompeu Akane, subitamente, olhando agora Yuuki. - Eu recebi uma carta em casa a dizer que tinha sido aceite na Academia e estava a vir para cá!

- E não sabes como desmaiaste? - questionou novamente Cross. - Não te lembras de nada?

Ela fez uma pequena pausa e colocou a mão sobre os lábios. Realmente não se lembrava de nada. Tinha recebido a carta em casa e saíra para ir até à Academia. Tinha feito a viagem durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde e apenas se lembrava de que estava a correr na rua, para se abrigar da chuva repentina. De resto era um espaço em branco na sua mente.

- Não - repetiu ela, encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo levemente. - Lembro-me de estar a correr, para fugir da chuva, e mais nada - fez uma pequena pausa, sentindo-se desconfortável com os olhares do director e da rapariga sobre si. - Mas eu sinto-me bem, não deve ter sido nada de mais.

- Mesmo assim, ficaria mais descansado se fosse até à enfermaria amanhã - afirmou o homem, caminhando até à sua secretária e começando a mexer em algumas pastas. - Saito Akane, não é?

- Sim - confirmou ela, levantando-se do sofá onde se encontrava deitada e ajeitando a blusa banca. Estranhou... aquela não parecia ser a sua blusa.

- Aqui está a tua ficha - comentou Kaien, sorrindo ainda mais e abanando uma pasta com várias folhas na mão. - Saito Akane, dezasseis anos, óptima aluna, estás aqui com bolsa de estudo.

Akane acenou com a cabeça. Tinha feito dois exames para entrar naquela Academia, ambos extremamente complicados e nos quais ela apostava não ter acertado dois terços das perguntas. Não sabia como lhe havia sido atribuída a bolsa, mas não pensaria duas vezes em a aceitar.

- Muito bem, Yuuki - chamou Kaien, olhando para a filha. - Mostra a Saito-san onde é o seu dormitório, por favor, e entrega-lhe um horário. Ela ficará na mesma turma que tu.

- Sim, director! - confirmou Yuuki, fazendo uma pequena vénia e saindo do escritório, sendo seguida por Akane.

Já no corredor, Saito olhava em volta, observando as paredes escurecidas pela noite e prestando atenção ao caminho que seguia. Sentia frio, um frio interior, como se aquele lugar lhe desse arrepios constantes, como se tudo aquilo lhe desse um _medo_ estranho. Ela apenas trazia uma bolsa consigo e dois livros, não pudera trazer o resto, teria de ir às compras no dia seguinte. Percebeu que a outra rapariga caminhava demasiado rápido. Tentou apressar o passo, mas quase tinha de correr para a acompanhar.

- Cross-san - chamou ela, parando e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. - Podes ir um pouco mais devagar, por favor.

- Desculpa, Saito-san - pediu Yuuki, passando uma mão pelos cabelos e sorrindo levemente. - É que está no horário da Night Class e é proibido andar por aqui a esta hora.

- Night Class? - repetiu Saito, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego. - A turma dos estudantes especiais?

- Sim. Eles estão a ter aula aqui - informou apontando para uma porta de uma sala que se encontrava fechada.

- Eles têm uma aura gelada - murmurou Akane, abraçando o corpo ao encarar a porta da sala, sentindo um arrepio desagradável correr-lhe as costas, ignorando o olhar que Yuuki lhe lançou. - Porque é proibido andar aqui?

- É só durante a noite - explicou Cross, voltando a seguir o caminho com Saito logo atrás. - Os estudantes da Night Class não gostam de ser constantemente incomodados pelos outros alunos. E quase todos os da Day Class são loucos por eles. Parecem fans quando vêem os seus artistas favoritos.

- Eles são assim tão bonitos? - perguntou a nova aluna, sorrindo levemente. - Devem ser, eu não acredito que alguém desespere a esse ponto por pessoas que não sejam realmente bonitas.

- Sim, eles são - confirmou Yuuki, gargalhando levemente. - Mas, por favor, não faças como a maioria que tenta desesperadamente falar com eles nas trocas dos turnos. Elas já me dão demasiado trabalho.

- És tu sozinha que coordena a troca de turnos? - indagou Saito, olhando para a menina.

- Não. Zero é monitor, tal como eu, e também está encarregue disso - contou a Cross, parando em frente à porta de um quarto. - Bem, é aqui que vais ficar. O dormitório está vazio porque ainda não foi seleccionada a vencedora da outra bolsa de estudo - informou, estendendo-lhe uma folha. - Tens aqui as informações da Academia e o respectivo horário da nossa turma. Tem uma boa noite, Saito-san.

- Obrigada - agradeceu ela, recebendo a folha com as informações e abrindo a porta do quarto. - Até amanhã, Cross-san.

Entrou no cómodo e fechou a porta, olhando em volta e suspirando. Que raio de maneira de chegar à Academia. O que lhe teria acontecido para desmaiar do nada? Deixou a sua bolsa sobre uma cadeira, sentando-se na cama mais perto da janela e retirando os sapatos sem salto. Sentia o corpo cansado e dorido. Levantou-se a abriu a porta do roupeiro, vendo lá um uniforme da academia. Poderia usá-lo no dia seguinte, mas teria de comprar mais. Voltou a sentar-se na cama e olhou pela janela. A noite escura tomava conta da rua e, subitamente, um arrepio gelado correu-lhe o corpo e ela percebeu algo que nunca imaginou ser possível. Akane estava com _medo_ naquele momento. Um medo inconsciente, um medo interior, um medo inexplicável.

Levantou as pernas para cima da cama e abraçou-as junto ao corpo, apoiando a testa nos joelhos, fechando os olhos com força e forçando-se para nada ouvir. Havia algo, alguma coisa escondida na noite daquele lugar, escondida no escuro, oculta pelas trevas. Qualquer coisa que tornava a noite extremamente assustadora e que a fazia, mais que nunca, desejar o nascer do sol.

Akane estava com medo, um medo que ela nunca antes havia sentido. Medo da noite e de tudo o que ela lhe escondia.

**X X X**

Yuuki regressou ao escritório do director logo após deixar Saito no dormitório. Bateu à porta e entrou, vendo que Zero já se encontrava lá dentro, de mãos nos bolsos e de semblante pesado, tal como era normal nele. Por outro lado, Kaien parecia estar a divagar sobre algo que nada interessava ao rapaz. Entrou e fechou a porta, colocando-se ao lado de Zero e encarando o director.

- Saito-san já está no dormitório - informou Yuuki, encarando o pai adoptivo.

- Óptimo - afirmou Kaien, batendo com os dedos sobre a mesa. - Peço-te que mantenhas um olho nessa rapariga, Yuuki. O mesmo para ti, Zero. Ela não deve andar sozinha.

- O que lhe aconteceu, afinal? - indagou Zero, ainda com o rosto sério, olhando para o director.

- Ela foi atacada por alguém - contou Cross, fechando os olhos levemente. - Encontrámo-la coberta de sangue e completamente inconsciente. Yuuki trocou a blusa dela e trouxemo-la para aqui, de modo a que ela não pudesse desconfiar de nada no caso de não se recordar do que acontecera.

- E quem foi o responsável? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Não sabemos - respondeu Yuuki, olhando de lado para o amigo. - Já falámos com Kaname-sama para que ele nos ajude a descobrir o culpado do ataque, mas ainda não temos qualquer suspeita.

- Descartámos a hipótese de ter sido um Level E pelo facto dela ter sido deixada viva - continuou o director, fitando o rosto de Zero. - Por isso preciso que vocês a mantenham debaixo de olho. Quem a atacou pode muito bem tentar finalizar o trabalho.

- Entendido! - exclamou Yuuki, virando-se para sair do cómodo.

Zero ainda ficou a encarar Kaien por mais uns momentos, mas logo seguiu a amiga para fora do escritório. Bufou ao fechar a porta e revirou os olhos em seguida.

- O que se passa? - quis saber a morena, seguindo pelos corredores ao lado do amigo.

- Eu não gosto de fazer de babysitter de ninguém - resmungou Kiryu, irritado. - Muito menos quando envolve vampiros e uma miúda que tem um cheiro _exótico_.

- Exótico? - repetiu Yuuki, parando no meio do corredor e segurando o braço de Zero. - Como assim, exótico?

- Parece que os vampiros ainda não repararam, pois estão todos calmos - contou Zero, olhando em volta sem encarar a menina. - Mas ela tem uma fragrância diferente do habitual.

- Achas que foi por isso que a atacaram? - indagou Yuuki, apertando mais a mão em volta do braço de Zero.

- É possível - sussurrou o rapaz, olhando atentamente para uma sombra escondida e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, olhando para o mesmo local que chamara a atenção do amigo.

- Nada - respondeu, simplesmente, recomeçando a andar. - Vamos. Temos o nosso trabalho a fazer.

- Sim - consentiu ela, seguindo Zero, sem perceber o par de olhos claros que os fixava, escondido numa sombra.

**X X X**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada. Aqueles não eram os seus lençóis, aquela não era a sua cama e, definitivamente, aquele não era o seu quarto. Lembrou-se, subitamente, de onde estava e sentou-se repentinamente na cama. Olhou em volta, procurando um relógio, não encontrando nada e tendo de se debruçar na cama, esticando o braço para fora, na direcção da cadeira onde deixara as suas roupas, para retirar o relógio de pulso do bolso e perceber, finalmente, que estava atrasada.

Saltou da cama e correu para o quarto-de-banho. Teria de tomar um duche rápido e não poderia secar os cabelos vermelhos se queria chegar a horas à primeira aula. Voltou ao cómodo enrolada numa toalha, vestindo o uniforme e enxugando os longos cabelos em seguida. Vestiu as meias negras, calçou os sapatos sem salto da mesma cor, pegou nos livros e saiu a correr do quarto. Não teve tempo de fazer o laço do uniforme, nem sequer de passar no refeitório para o café da manhã. Comeria qualquer coisa depois da primeira aula.

Parou a meio de um corredor vazio e olhou em volta. Ela tinha a certeza que a sala deveria ser por ali... então porque não era? Bufou, irritada por chegar tarde e por estar perdida, e voltou a olhar para a folha com um mapa que Yuuki lhe entregara na dia anterior. Virou-a e voltou a virá-la e não conseguia perceber onde se tinha enganado. Bateu com um pé no chão, indignada, apertando os livros contra o peito e revirando os olhos.

- Parabéns, Akane, conseguiste acordar tarde e perder-te no primeiro dia de aulas! - protestou consigo mesma, batendo com a mão na parede ao lado, revirando mais uma vez os olhos antes de voltar a encarar a folha de papel.

Sentiu passos atrás de si, ainda ao longe, e pensou que seria melhor virar-se e perguntar, a quem quer que fosse, onde ela estava e como poderia ir para a sua aula. Mas algo a fez hesitar, alguma coisa naqueles passos a fizeram parar e não a permitiram virar-se. Sentiu o coração disparar e a respiração a ficar mais acentuada, como se o ar se tornasse, aos poucos, irrespirável. Apertou os livros contra o peito, focado os seus sentidos no som dos passos e na pessoa que se encontrava atrás dela.

Poderia estar apenas a delirar, era o mais certo. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo era real, que aquela _ilusão_ estranha era a pura realidade. Fechou os olhos e logo um flash de alguém a aproximar-se dela, caminhando pela chuva, lhe surgiu na mente. Abriu os olhos, arregalando-os. Não apenas pelo facto daquela memória escondida ter surgido subitamente, mas por alguém lhe ter tocado no ombro.

Virou-se bruscamente, como se se tivesse assustado, sentindo por toda a pele um arrepio gelado, fixando os olhos verdes na prata profunda das íris que a encaravam. Deu um passo atrás, receosa, ainda com o arrepio daquele toque sobre o corpo, tentando não parecer tão indefesa quanto estava e, finalmente, olhando com olhos de ver para a pessoa que a encarava.

Cabelos cinza caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, escondendo parte dos olhos profundos e da mesma cor, assim como um sorriso suave esboçava-se sobre os lábios. Ele encara-a curioso, como se soubesse que ela sentira algo estranho em relação a ele. Sorriu. Um sorriso diferente e levemente ladino que a fez baixar um pouco as defesas.

- Perdida? - perguntou ele, a voz grave ecoando pelo corredor.

- Sim - confessou ela, baixando o olhar. - Não consegui encontrar a sala.

- És a aluna nova? - indagou o rapaz, no que ela acenou com a cabeça. - A sala é no corredor ao lado deste. Vou para lá, se quiseres vir...

- Obrigada - agradeceu a ruiva, fazendo uma pequena vénia.

- Como te chamas? - questionou ele, começando a caminhar para o sítio certo.

- Saito Akane - respondeu, em voz baixa, demasiado tímida para o encarar.

- Kiryu Ichiru - apresentou-se ele, parando em frente à sala. - Tem uma boa aula.

- Não vais entrar? - inquiriu ela, olhando-o novamente nos olhos. - Eu pensei que eras da mesma turma...

- Eu devia, mas acabei de me lembrar quem é o professor e não quero problemas hoje - confessou ele, encolhendo os ombros perante a expressão confusa da menina. - Ele não vai com a minha cara.

- Ah, então... - murmurou ela, olhando para a porta fechada. - Eu tenho de entrar, por isso... até logo.

- Até logo, Saito-san - despediu-se Ichiru.

A menina ficou a vê-lo afastar-se em silêncio. Sacudiu a cabeça com força. Estava a ficar paranóica. Ele era apenas um rapaz como qualquer outro, porque havia tido aquela estranha sensação enquanto ele se aproximava? Levou uma mão aos olhos, sentindo uma leve tontura e apoiando-se na parede para evitar cair. Não se encontrava bem e sabia disso. Se calhar deveria mesmo ir à enfermaria, tal como o director lhe dissera para fazer.

Olhou em volta, devagar, observando com atenção cada canto do corredor. Alguma coisa estava errada, podia senti-lo. Alguma coisa naquela Academia não fazia sentido, mas o quê? Voltou a sacudir a cabeça, levando uma mecha de cabelos rubros para trás da orelha com uma das mãos e bateu levemente à porta.

Primeira aula e já se encontrava atrasada quase vinte minutos... o dia começava bem.

**X X X**

Chegou ao seu dormitório, no final daquele dia, quando o sol de começava a pôr lentamente. Estava cansada e não se sentia com forças para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse dormir. O dia tinha sido estranho, tal como todos os primeiros dias de aulas numa escola nova. Toda a gente a olhava, toda a gente fazia comentários sobre ela e toda a gente a deixava desconfortável. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, era demasiado tímida para isso.

Suspirou, deixando os livros sobre a secretária e sentando-se na cama, desapertando o casaco do uniforme e retirando-o. Deitou-se para trás, deixando os cabelos rubros espalhados por todo o lençol branco, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos, enquanto pensava no dia que acabara de passar. A primeira aula fora terrível. O professor implicara com ela por ter chegado tarde e estava constantemente a fazer-lhe perguntas e a obrigá-la a falar para toda a turma. Na segunda aula sentara-se ao lado de Yuuki e de Sayori e sentira-se mais confortável, apesar de Yuuki estar o tempo todo a reclamar que o outro monitor - Zero - estava novamente a faltar às aulas.

Conhecera mais duas ou três pessoas durante a hora de almoço, ninguém que ela achasse que poderia se tornar num verdadeiro amigo, mas pessoas simpáticas e calorosas. Claro que todas as raparigas que conheceu, com excepção de Sayori, não paravam de falar nos rapazes da Night Class. Akane poderia apostar que sabia o nome de mais de metade deles apenas de ouvir as meninas a falar.

Na primeira aula depois do almoço, o rapaz que a levara até à sala naquela manhã - Ichiru - havia aparecido e sentara-se ao seu lado. Ela observou-o durante toda a aula, pelo canto do olho, discretamente. Ele _era_ um rapaz normal, perfeitamente normal como todos os outros daquela turma. Então, porque se sentia arrepiar de cada vez que ele a olhava ou que se aproximava mais?

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava tudo escuro. A noite havia chegado a uma velocidade assustadora. Sentou-se repentinamente na borda da cama e olhou pela janela, vendo as copas das árvores moverem-se com brusquidão e a lua projectar sombras mórbidas sobre todo o quarto. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se tremer enquanto se levantava para fechar fortemente as cortinas. Agarrou o tecido destas com força, mantendo os punhos unidos e a cabeça entre os braços.

Aquilo era estúpido, infantil, impensável e idiota. A noite não tinha nada a esconder, não tinha pesadelos nem assombrações, nunca tivera. A noite estava igual, como qualquer outra anterior, como sempre fora antes de chegar ali... Akane tentava convencer-se disso com todas as suas forças, fracassando redondamente quando uma vozinha fina e demasiado aguda lhe sussurrou na mente: _"A noite esconde os demónios que nos trazem ilusões."_ E ela estava, indiscutivelmente, certa.

* * *

**N.A.:** Prontinhoooooo, atendendo aos pedidos das meninas, aqui está o cap novo ^^  
Eu peço desculpa por não ter postado ontem, mas a faculdade mata-me e o curso de treinadores que estou a tirar ainda me mata mais ._______.  
Muitoooooo obrigada por todas as reviews ^^ Eu fico muito feliz com elas ;D  
Prometo o cap dois para o final da semana o/

Reviews, please, a Jay agradece ^-^

**P.S.:** EU QUERO A MINHA BETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimim T______________________T


	3. Demónio

**Capítulo 2  
**_Demónio_

- Yuuki... Yuuki!

- Quê?! - exclamou Cross, abrindo os olhos repentinamente e encarando a amiga.

- A aula já terminou - informou Sayori, sorrindo levemente para a menina.

- Adormeci outra vez! - concluiu Yuuki, bufando levemente e levantando-se. - Zero apareceu na aula?

- Não - respondeu a outra menina, saindo da sala com a amiga ao lado.

- Ele não aparece nas aulas há cinco dias - lembrou Yuuki, seguindo pelo corredor. - Não sei o que se passa, ele cumpre o seu dever de monitor, mas anda desaparecido de dia...

- Já lhe perguntaste o motivo dele não estar aqui? - sugeriu Wakaba.

- Ele não me responde - disse a morena, mordendo a unha do polegar. - E eu preocupo-me, como sempre. Mas não deve ser nada! - sorriu - Afinal, o Zero é mesmo assim, cheio de mistérios!

Mas eram esses mesmos mistérios que preocupavam Yuuki. O que poderia ter acontecido para o seu amigo não ir às aulas? Seria por o seu estado de _vampirismo_ estar a agravar-se? Ou seria outro qualquer motivo que ele, mais uma vez, não lhe iria contar para não a deixar mais preocupada? Suspirou... Zero era sempre uma incógnita.

O refeitório estava relativamente cheio. As vozes dos estudantes elevavam-se e o burburinho alto enchia o ar. Yuuki e Sayori pegaram nas respectivas refeições e sentaram-se numa mesa com mais elementos da turma de ambas. Conversavam e riam enquanto almoçavam, mas Cross estava sempre atenta a qualquer indício de Zero. Ela estava realmente preocupada.

- Yori-chan, por acaso não sabes da Saito-san? - perguntou Cross, lembram-se repentinamente que não havia visto a nova colega em toda a manhã.

- Ela foi à aula da manhã, Yuuki - contou a amiga. - Tu é que estavas a dormir e não a viste.

- Ah, pois, tens razão - comentou com um leve sorriso forçado.

- E agora ela está ali - informou Sayori, indicando uma mesa afastada da delas. - Com o Kiryu-san.

- Zero? - interrogou Yuuki, virando-se repentinamente para ver a mesa que a amiga apontara, sentindo, de imediato, um peso no estômago. - Ichiru?! Porque a Saito está com o irmão do Zero?

- Mas tu andas cega, Yuuki? - perguntou Sayori, passando a mão na frente dos olhos da amiga. - Eles têm estado juntos em todas as aulas e passavam a vida a conversar fora delas. São os dois novos no colégio, logo, é normal que tenham ficado amigos.

Não, Yuuki não achava aquilo normal. Saito havia sido atacada por um vampiro e Ichiru sabia o segredo da Night Class, não poderia ser um coincidência que o Kiryu se aproximasse da menina, ou poderia? Mais uma vez, ela sentia a falta de Zero naquele momento. De certo que o amigo lhe diria que aquela era uma preocupação inútil e que Ichiru poderia muito bem ser amigo de qualquer pessoa. Ou então dir-lhe-ia que ela tinha razão, que aquilo era estranho e iria fazer algo, falar com o irmão ou coisa parecida, mas ele, definitivamente, não ficaria quieto a um canto, tal como ela estava a fazer naquele preciso momento.

Mas que poderia ela fazer? Falar com Ichiru e perguntar-lhe as intensões dele para com Saito? Seria ridículo! Falar com Saito e assustá-la em relação a um possível amigo, o único que ela havia feito na academia até àquele momento? Aquilo ainda soava mais ridículo. Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela não tinha o direito de se meter na vida de ninguém e não poderia repreender Saito por falar com Ichiru. A ruiva não sabia de nada e o Kiryu poderia, simplesmente, ter encontrado uma amiga.

- Yuuki – chamou Sayori, observando a amiga.

- Sim?

- Estamos atrasadas para a aula – informou. – Estavas completamente distraída.

- Oh, desculpa, Yori-chan! – pediu a menina, levantando-se. – Eu estou preocupada co-

- Eu sei – murmurou Wakaba, sorrindo. – Estás preocupada com o Kiryu-kun. Vais ver que não é nada de especial, Yuuki, ele está bem.

- Eu gostava de ter essa certeza – sussurrou Cross, seguindo para a aula da tarde, sem conseguir tirar da cabeça a preocupação com Zero.

**X X X**

Era todos os dias o mesmo, sempre as mesmas pessoas, sempre os mesmos gritos histéricos e sempre o desprezo da maioria dos estudantes da Night Class. Seria possível que aquelas raparigas não sabiam desistir? Olhou em frente, vendo a outra monitora a correr de um lado para o outro, tentando evitar que as alunas da Day Class saíssem de onde estavam. Yuuki tentava conter as raparigas, quase que implorando mentalmente para que elas ficassem quietas e ela pudesse falar, por um minuto que fosse, com Zero. Mas ele nem sequer a encarava directamente.

Os portões abriram-se, tal como todas as noites, e os estudantes da Night Class saíram por eles, sendo recebidos com mais gritos histérios, elogios, presentes quase nunca entregues e uma absurda dose de fascinação. Os alunos passavam em grupo, seguindo uns atrás dos outros, fazendo as meninas da Day Class delirarem por completo. Por entre todo aquele bando de vampiros, lá estava ele, Kuran, sempre com a sua postura perfeita e o olhar calmo, sempre irritante nos seus passos ligeiros. E Yuuki, como todos os dias, desviando o olhar por míseros segundos para olhá-lo, para ver o vampiro que se fingia de bom e que ela tanto venerava.

Zero bufou baixinho, irritado. Era todos os dias o mesmo e ele estava, indiscutivelmente, a ficar farto daquilo. Logo que os estudantes da Night Class passaram, Kiryu começou a dirigir-se para o seu quarto. Pretendia tomar banho e mudar de roupa antes do turno da noite começar. Contudo, a meio de um corredor, sentiu a mão de Yuuki sobre o seu braço.

- O que foi? - perguntou, parando de andar e encarando-a.

- O que se passa? - indagou ela, olhando-o docemente. - Porque não tens aparecido nas aulas, Zero?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas lhe lançou aquele olhar que ela sabia que significava que ficaria sem resposta ao que quer que lhe tivesse perguntado. Zero andava estranho.

- Pelo menos - começou, apertando mais a mão no braço dele. - Pelo menos diz-me que está tudo bem. Que não-

- Está tudo bem - repetiu ele, olhando-a nos olhos, sem expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento. - Não tens de te preocupar comigo.

- Mas, Zero-

- Por favor, Yuuki - pediu Kiryu, soltando o braço da mão dela, delicadamente, e voltando a caminhar pelo corredor. - Já te disse que está tudo bem, que não tens de te preocupar. Que eu não quero que te preocupes.

Ficou parada a vê-lo afastar-se. Zero sempre fora frio e impessoal, mas _aquele_ frio que ele lhe transmitiu não era normal nele. Algo estava errado, ela sabia-o, mas que poderia fazer se o amigo não queria ser ajudado? Se ele nem sequer lhe contava o que estava a acontecer? Suspirou e rumou na direcção contrária. Ela tinha uma ronda para fazer.

**X X X**

Estava parada à porta do seu quarto, ainda com o uniforme da academia vestido, nervosa demais para o conseguir disfarçar e, mesmo assim, olhava para o rapaz à sua frente da forma mais natural que conseguia. Tinha as mãos cerradas em volta de um livro, apertado contra p peito, os olhos baixos fugiam constantemente para o chão e os cabelos rubros escondiam-lhe o rosto. Ichiru apenas a tentava convencer a ir até à biblioteca, mas ela não iria. Não, nunca, ela não deixaria a segurança do seu quarto. Não enquanto fosse _noite_.

- A biblioteca já está fechada - murmurou ela, sem olhar o rapaz. - Vamos lá amanhã de manhã.

- Saito, por favor, ninguém se importa se a biblioteca está fechada ou não - afirmou Ichiru, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da menina e obrigando-a a levantar a face, encarando-o. - Vamos até lá, encontramos o livro que precisamos para amanhã e voltamos. É rápido, eu prometo-te!

- É proibido - disse ela, simplesmente, deixando o rosto levantar pela mão suave dele.

- De que tens medo? - questionou ele, percebendo uma sombra sobre as íris verdes de Akane. - O que se passa?

- Nada - mentiu ela, desviando o olhar. - Não é nada, apenas não gosto de quebrar regras.

- Não vais ter de quebrar regras nenhumas, Saito - corrigiu ele, segurando-lhe no braço devagar. - Anda, é já ali.

- Não, Kiryu-kun, eu-

Calou-se, subitamente, arregalando os olhos e apertando com muito mais força o livro entre as mãos. Um arrepio gelado, um medo descontrolado, uma aflição inexplicável corria-lhe o corpo. Algo se aproximava, ela tinha certeza disso, algo diferente, algo assustador. _Um demónio_, pensou para si mesma. Sentia-o, podia sentir o seu cheiro distinto, a sua presença, a sua aura gelada. Engoliu em seco, tentando desesperadamente não começar a tremer, controlar o sentimento mórbido que tomava conta de si.

- Saito? - chamou Ichiru, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros da rapariga e encarando-a. - Saito, estás bem?

Ela abanou a cabeça em negação. Não conseguia falar, não tinha voz para isso. Fechou os olhos com força e apertou mais o livro contra o peito. Estava próximo e ela não conseguiria fugir, mesmo que tentasse, estava petrificada. Podia ouvir os passos cada vez mais perto, a intensidade do cheiro, da aura gelada, os arrepios de frio constantes, o _medo_...

- Saito?!

Como Ichiru não o sentia? Porque não o ouvia? Seria possível que não percebesse _o que _estava prestes a chegar?

- O que fazes aqui, Ichiru?

O demónio! Era real, não era uma ilusão, não era uma alucinação do seu cérebro, ultimamente, tão perturbado. Pânico. Aflição. Desespero... O seu medo era real, o seu medo tinha fundamento.

- Ah, Zero! - exclamou Ichiru.

Zero? Akane abriu os olhos, fixando-os no rapaz que se encontrava atrás do amigo. E, para seu grande horror, o que viu foi um contraste entre dois opostos que deveriam ser iguais. Sentiu-se horrorizada com o que via. Zero era diferente, Zero era frio, Zero era estranho, Zero era um _demónio,_ uma criatura da noite. E estava ali, à frente dela, fazendo espelho com um igual contraste, aterrorizando-a profundamente.

E medo! Ele transmitia-lhe um medo terrível. Contudo, ela não se mexia, ela não desviava os olhos dos dele, ela parecia profundamente hipnotizada pelas íris prateadas do gémeo oposto de Ichiru.

- O _que_ és tu? - perguntou num fio de voz, sem controlar o que dizia, deixando o seu subconsciente tomar controlo do corpo e da mente.

- Saito-kun, este é o Zero, o meu Onii-san* - apresentou Ichiru, colocando-se de lado entre os dois, deixando-os ficar frente a frente, mantendo um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

- Não foi isso que ela perguntou - sussurrou Zero, sem tirar os olhos cinza das esmeraldas verdes que iluminavam as íris dela, deixando a intensidade daquele olhar ser quase palpável.

- O _que _és tu? - repetiu ela, quase um silvo saído dos seus lábios pálidos, um peso no peito que a impedia de respirar.

Ela tinha uma aura diferente, Zero estava certo isso e sentia-se intrigado. Como podia ela ter percebido a essência da sua natureza se nem os vampiros da Night class o tinham compreendido? Que género de pessoa era aquela tímida e aparentemente frágil rapariga que, consumida por um medo desconhecido, o enfrentava daquela forma. E aquele olhar... Ele já o vira antes, mas onde? Aqueles olhos verdes e profundos, escurecidos pelas sombras do medo, mas tão intensos... tão incrivelmente intensos.

Deu um passo em frente, ignorando a figura do seu irmão, apoiando a mão sobre a porta fechada atrás de Saito, debruçando-se sobre ela, aproximando perigosamente os rostos e olhando para dentro dos seus olhos. Sentia a respiração irregular dela, podia ouvir os apressados batimentos cardíacos e, subitamente, sentiu-se totalmente inebriado com o aroma dela. Algo doce e quente, tão cativante como o cheiro do próprio sangue. Quem era aquela pessoa?

- Podia perfeitamente perguntar-te o mesmo, já que és tão diferente quanto eu - sussurrou, não sabendo ao certo o que o levara a aproximar-se assim.

- Eu não sou um demónio da noite - proferiu, simplesmente, arrepiando-se ainda mais a cada gesto dele, a cada palavra dita, a cada segundo que mantinha o olhar preso naquelas íris prata.

_Demónio_... Ela sabia. Ela conseguia identifica-lo, mesmo sem perceber o que aquilo realmente significava. Afastou-se, sem deixar de olhá-la, ainda com o aroma a rodear-lhe a mente. Quem raios era ela?

- Zero, estás a assustar a Saito - comentou Ichiru, olhando para o irmão a apoiando uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- O que é que _tu _estás aqui a fazer? - interrogou, cortando, finalmente, a ligação do olhar com a menina.

- Vim acompanhá-la ao dormitório - mentiu ele, mostrando novamente o seu sorriso matreiro. - Não queria que ela viesse sozinha à _noite_.

- Ela já está no dormitório - rosnou Zero. - Desaparece daqui!

Ichiru apenas riu, acenou a Akane, virou costas e seguiu pelo corredor escuro. Zero voltou-se novamente para a ruiva, que ainda estava encostada à porta do seu quarto. Ela estava a deixá-lo profundamente intrigado.

- Tem uma boa noite - disse, imitando o gesto do irmão e saindo pelo corredor, deixando a menina sozinha.

Saito entrou no cómodo apressadamente, o medo e o pânico tomando conta dela completamente, bateu com a porta, trancou-a e afastou-se desta, ficando a olhar para a madeira escura, enquanto andava para trás, até embater com as pernas na borda da cama e cair sentada nesta. Soluçou duas vezes, tentando recuperar a respiração descompassada e controlar o desespero que lhe ia na alma, mas de nada adiantou.

Sentiu duas lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto alvo. Ele era real... ele era um demónio real e algo lhe dizia que ele não era o único que se escondia na noite daquela academia. E, se ele não era o único... a vida de Saito acabara de se tornar um verdadeiro pesadelo.

**X X X**

Bateu com a mão na parede fria, fechando os olhos com força e deixando a água demasiado quente escorrer pelo seu corpo. Não conseguia tirar a conversa com aquela rapariga da cabeça. Não conseguia saber porque tudo aquilo lhe intrigava tanto e não conseguia compreender, sequer, porque havia agido daquela forma. Porque se havia aproximando tanto dela? Porque a enfrentara daquela maneira, causando-lhe desconforto e ainda mais medo? Suspirou, abrindo os olhos prata, fixando-os num ponto infinito, algures à sua frente.

Ela sentira-o... ela sentira-o enquanto vampiro, mesmo sem perceber o que estava a sentir... Como aquilo havia sido possível? Nem Ichiru, seu irmão gémeo, o tinha sentido a aproximar-se. Quem, ou melhor, o _que_ era aquela rapariga? Nenhum humano normal sentia vampiros... Como ela conseguia?

Desligou a água do chuveiro e sacudiu os cabelos encharcados antes de pegar na toalha e enxugar as gotas que lhe permaneciam no corpo, enrolando-a em volta da cintura em seguida. Parou em frente ao lavatório, olhando-se ao espelho esbaciado. As suas presas notavam-se perfeitamente, não havia maneira de continuar a esconder aquilo em que se havia tornado por muito mais tempo. O medo de decair para um Level E já se encontrava longe, mas isso não o impedia de sentir sede e desejo pelo sangue. Odiava-se por isso. Odiava-se por aquilo em que se tinha tornado.

Vestiu a roupa da parte inferior do corpo, deixando o quarto de banho em seguida. A noite já ia alta, demorara mais tempo do que o previsto. Sentou-se no sofá, às escuras, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos. Estava cansado e deveria ir dormir, mas... de cada vez que fechava os olhos, aquelas íris cor de esmeralda surgiam-lhe na mente, despertando mais inquietação e roubando-lhe o sono. Ele já tinha visto aqueles olhos antes, disso não havia dúvidas. Mas onde? Onde tinha ele encontrado aquele verde tão profundo que tingia as íris de Saito?

- Zero? - Yuuki surgiu na sala, abrindo a porta devagar, sem acender a luz, e encarando o rapaz. - Zero...

A menina entrou no cómodo, aproximando-se do amigo e parando em frente a ele. Zero ainda estava na mesma posição, com os olhos fixos no chão e os cabelos sobre o rosto. Yuuki ajoelhou-se, apoiando as delicadas mãos sobre as de Kiryu e olhando-o. Estava preocupada com ele, queria perceber o que se passava, porque ele estava tão distante nos últimos dias. Queria algo que lhe dissesse que não precisava de se preocupar.

- Zero... - voltou a chamar, levantando o rosto do rapaz, olhando-o nos olhos.

Vermelhos, cor de sangue, intensos e brilhantes, mesmo na escuridão daquele quarto. Ela abriu levemente a boca, como se fosse falar e as palavras não saíssem, ficassem presas na garganta, como um nó perfeitamente atado. Retirou uma mão da face de Kiryu, levando-a, trémula, aos cabelos castanhos e afastando-os do seu pescoço, expondo a pele pálida. Não precisavam de palavras para aquilo, era um momento mudo, sofrível e agoniante, mas apenas deles.

Os lábios de Zero desciam suaves e macios sobre a pele delicada de Yuuki, deixando a língua humedecer a zona onde, momentos depois, as suas tão odiadas presas cravavam o pescoço alvo da menina. Ela deixou escapar um leve gemido de dor, sentindo o seu sangue, quente, escorrer para o seu peito, manchando a sua camisa. Fechou os olhos, suspirou e levou uma mão aos cabelos do rapaz, envolvendo os dedos finos nos fios prateados, compreendendo, subitamente, que ele era o único a quem ela haveria de permitir tal gesto.

**X X X**

- Porque não me contaste? - a voz de Akane era baixa e fria, magoada.

- Não achei que era importante - murmurou Ichiru, surgindo atrás dela em silêncio.

Saito virou-se, deixando de encarar a manhã através da janela da sala de aula vazia, fixando o olhar intenso no rosto do rapaz que se encontrava em pé à sua frente. Sentia-se quase traída por ele. Tinha confiado nele, nos últimos seis dias, mais do que alguma vez confiara em quem quer que fosse. Ele, simplesmente, parecia-lhe digno, transmitia-lhe confiança... mas não passava de uma ilusão.

- Eu disse-te que sentia que existiam seres estranhos nesta academia e tu negaste! - exclamou ela, levemente irritada. - Disse-te que sentia auras geladas de pessoas que não poderiam ser humanas e tu, novamente, _negaste_!

- Saito-

- Como, Kiryu-kun, como raios eu sinto uma pessoa dessas, ela aproxima-se, aparece-me à frente e eu descubro que, esse ser, é teu irmão _gémeo_? - interrogou ela, levantando-se. - Irmão esse do qual tu nunca me falaste, tu nunca mencionaste, tu nunca referiste, sequer, mesmo quando me falaste da tua família!

- Saito...

- Porquê, Kiryu-kun? Diz-me porquê! - implorou ela, baixando o rosto, encarando o chão e cerrando fortemente os pulsos.

Ichiru apenas a olhava. Não esperava ter desenvolvido uma amizade tão depressa com aquela rapariga. Havia-se aproximado apenas porque ela, mais tarde ou mais cedo, haveria de descobrir o segredo da Night Class e, quando isso acontecesse, poderia ser proveitoso tê-la ao seu lado. Mas nunca imaginou que ficasse realmente amigo dela, que se importasse com a expressão da face dela, que ficasse triste quando ela não lhe dirigisse um sorriso. Akane aparecera do nada na sua vida e tornara-se importante. Mais até que Maria. E tudo em míseros seis dias. Como era possível ficar a gostar tanto de um perfeito desconhecido em tão curto espaço de tempo?

Suspirou, não sabendo como lhe poderia responder sem lhe contar o segredo que ainda não deveria descobrir. Olhou para ela, observando com suavidade cada fio brilhante de cabelo vermelho-sangue, caindo subtil pelo seu rosto, escondendo-o. Ela era tão estranhamente delicada...

Deu um passo em frente, rodeando o corpo da menina com os braços, fazendo-a encostar a testa no seu ombro, sentindo aqueles cabelos rubros no seu pescoço. Aconchegando-a num abraço que ele nunca se julgou capaz de dar.

- Desculpa - sussurrou ao ouvido dela, apertando-a docemente contra si. - Eu não te queria mentir, mas... há coisas que tu não deves saber por enquanto.

- Kiryu...

- Eu não pensei que fosses sentir o meu irmão, não pensei que fosses capaz de tal coisa - confessou ele, fechando os olhos. - A minha história e a de Zero é complicada para ser contada assim, é complexa demais...

- Mas-

- Tu irás perceber, Saito - disse, simplesmente. - Tu irás perceber em breve.

* * *

* Onii-san - Irmão mais velho.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ok, eu demorei a postar, sorry. Eu tinha dito que postava quando tivesse o 5º quase pronto e ainda nem o comecei :S Faculdade mata, gente, cuidado!

Muito obrigada a toda a gente que comentou ^^ eu fico super feliz!

Reviews, please, elas dão apoio moral para continuar a escrever xD

Bjos,  
_Just_


	4. Não és

**Capítulo 3  
**_Não és_

- Quem é ela?

A voz de Zero ressuou na cozinha silenciosa, fazendo Kaien parar de cortar os vegetais para o jantar e encarar o rapaz. Os olhos do director estavam levemente arregalados e ele tinha no rosto uma expressão de quem não estava a compreender nada do que lhe tinha sido perguntado.

- Não faças essa cara - rosnou Kiryu, entrando no cómodo e aproximando-se do outro homem. - Eu tenho a certeza que tu sabes quem ela é!

- Ela é estudante da Academia, eu tenho de saber quem ela é, Kiryu-kun - respondeu Kaien, voltando-se novamente para os seus vegetais. - Saito Akane, dezasseis anos, excelente aluna, está aqui com bolsa de estudo e-

- Tu sabes que não é a isso que eu me refiro - afirmou Zero, fixando o olhar gelado no director. - Ela conseguiu sentir-me! Nem o Ichiru me tinha sentido e ela percebeu perfeitamente que eu estava a aproximar-me!

- A sério? - indagou Cross, virando-se de frente para o rapaz.

- Vais me dizer quem ela é ou terei de descobrir de outra forma? - perguntou Kiryu, irritado.

- Eu já te disse quem ela é - respondeu Kaien, voltando-se, mais uma vez, para a mesa onde cortava os vegetais. - Não sei mais que isso.

Zero nada disse, apenas virou costas e saiu disparado da cozinha. Se Kaien não lhe iria dar respostas, ele iria arranjar forma de as ter, não importava como. Uma coisa era certa, aquela rapariga não era normal e ele iria descobrir o que a fazia diferente dos outros.

Passou por Yuuki a uma velocidade excessiva, ignorando a menina e desaparecendo no corredor escuro. Ela, por sua vez, entrou na cozinha de onde o amigo saíra, momentos antes, e encarou o pai adoptivo.

- O que se passa com Zero? - questionou, olhando sobre o ombro para a porta aberta.

- Ele diz que tem um jantar romântico e já está atrasado - respondeu Cross, abrindo um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Quê?! - admirou-se ela, encarando o director.

- Posso te pedir um favor? - perguntou Kaien.

- Claro - disponibilizou-se a menina, ainda pensando na resposta anterior.

- Poderias pedir ao Touga Yagari que venha falar comigo, ao meu gabinete, depois de jantar? - perguntou Kaien, despejando os vegetais para dentro de uma panela. - Eu preciso de discutir com ele uma aula de amanhã.

- Claro - respondeu ela, virando costas e saindo da cozinha.

**X X X **

Na manhã seguinte, Saito parou quando estava prestes a entrar na sala de aula. Ichiru parou a seu lado, encarando-a, confuso. Ela estava a conversar animadamente até àquele momento. O que tinha acontecido para ela perder a expressão alegre do seu rosto e baixar os olhos verdes antes de entrar na sala?

- Saito... - chamou Kiryu, apoiando uma mão sobre um dos ombros da ruiva.

- O teu irmão está lá dentro - murmurou ela, ainda com o olhar baixo, apertando mais os livros que segurava nas mãos. - Eu pensava que ele era de outra turma.

- Ignora o Zero - disse-lhe Ichiru, colocando-se em frente dela e levantando-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. - Eu sei que é difícil, mas se o fizeres-

- Eu não posso ignorá-lo - afirmou Akane, encarando o amigo. - Eu não _consigo_ ignorá-lo.

- Ouve-

- Não vou à aula - declarou, virando costas e afastando-se da sala.

- Como não vais?! Saito! - chamou Ichiru, caminhando atrás dela e segurando-a pelo braço. - Tu não podes deixar de ir às aulas por casa do meu irmão. Não podes prejudicar-te por causa dele!

- É uma aula - comentou ela. - E parece que tu estás interessado em que eu vá, ou não te irias preocupar com isso.

- Não é verdade - disse ele.

- Estás a mentir, Kiryu-kun - constatou ela, sorrindo levemente. - É fantástico como nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo e eu já te conheço tão bem. Porque queres que eu vá à aula?

- Saito...

- Responde-me.

- Zero não é o único nesta academia - sussurrou Ichiru, sem perceber o motivo porque lhe estava a contar aquilo. - Há mais como ele, muitos mais.

- _Demónios_... - concluiu Akane, levando uma mão à boca e arregalando os olhos. - Para onde vim eu...?

- Tu tens de te habituar a eles, Saito! - vociferou o rapaz, segurando o rosto da menina. - Tu... ouve, a tua vida mudou no preciso momento em que chegaste a esta academia!

- Os outros não os sentem? - indagou ela, assustada, olhando fixamente para o amigo. - Porque é que os outros não os sentem? Porque é que... tu consegues senti-los?

Ichiru respirou fundo pesadamente, desviando o olhar do da ruiva, afastando-se ligeiramente e encostando-se à parede próxima. Ela era astuta, demasiado astuta... Ela iria perceber as coisas muito antes do que ele previra. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa!

- Sinto, mas numa intensidade muito inferior à tua e nem todas as vezes - confessou ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Quando tu sentiste Zero, naquela noite, eu não tinha percebido que ele estava a aproximar-se até ele estar quase a meu lado.

- Porque é que nós os sentimos e os outros não? - interrogou Akane, colocando-se de frente para Kiryu. - O que nos torna diferente das outras pessoas?

- Eu não te posso responder a isso... - murmurou Ichiru, sem encarar a menina.

- Kiryu!

- Desculpa, mas não posso! - exclamou ele, descruzando os braços e segurando-a pelo ombros. - Primeiro tu tens de perceber... tens de saber algo mais, só depois te posso contar.

- Então conta-me - pediu Saito, segurando com força o braço do rapaz. - Eu não posso continuar com este medo irracional! Eu preciso de saber, preciso de compreender.

- Eu prometi-te que te contava, disse-te que irias descobrir, mas ainda não. Ainda é cedo - afirmou ele, apoiando a mão sobre a dela que se encontrava no seu braço.

- Sabes o que é não conseguir dormir de noite porque tens _medo_? - indagou ela, num fio de voz, com os olhos baixos. - Teres medo de algo que existe na noite, mas que tu não fazes ideia do que é?

- Saito...

- Eu não quero ter medo, Ichiru-kun! - afirmou ela, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele, apertando com mais força a mão sobre o seu braço. - Eu não quero.... sentir-me um criança pequena com medo do escuro.

- Eh, vocês os dois! - a voz alta do representante de turma ecoou pelo corredor, interrompendo a conversa entre os dois amigos. - A aula já começou há um bom bocado, porque estão aqui fora?

- Nós não ouvimos o toque - mentiu rapidamente Ichiru, encarando o rapaz. - Nós vamos já!

O representante de turma afastou-se, deixando os dois amigos para trás. Saito ainda estava com o rosto apoiado no peito de Kiryu, a mão fortemente fechada sobre o braço dele. Ichiru respirou fundo novamente, passando os braços em volta da menina, deixando a sua testa encostar-se nos cabelos vermelhos dela.

- Hoje à noite - murmurou, simplesmente, antes de deixar um leve beijo na testa de Saito.

**X X X**

- Zero! - chamou Yuuki, correndo atrás do rapaz. - Zero, espera!

- O que foi? - perguntou ele, parando a meio do corredor e encarando a menina.

- Onde vais? Temos aula a seguir e depois é a hora da troca de Classes - disse Cross, parando perto do amigo.

- Eu tenho um assunto a resolver - respondeu, simplesmente, retomando o seu caminho.

- O que se passa contigo? - perguntou a menina, ainda parada a meio do corredor. - Tu estás estranho ultimamente...

- Não é nada com que tenhas de te preocupar - afirmou em voz baixa.

- Zero! - chamou ela, novamente, vendo o amigo parar e voltar a encará-la.

- Não tens de te preocupar, Yuuki - murmurou ele. - Eu não quero que te preocupes comigo.

- E como eu não hei-de me preocupar? - questionou Cross, aproximando-se dele. - Desapareces por mais de uma semana e quando regressas ages de forma estranha. Eu preocupo-me, mesmo que não queira.

Apoiou a mão delicada sobre o braço de Zero, agarrando o casaco, num acto mudo de preocupação e amizade. Kiryu olhou para ela, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo castanho que lhe caíam sobre o rosto e afastando-os. Suspirou lentamente, encarando a menina e levantando-lhe o olhar.

- Eu estou bem - afirmou, um fio de voz quase inaudível. - Eu é que me devo preocupar contigo e não o contrário.

- Mas-

- Por favor - pediu ele, acariciando ao de leve o rosto da menina, afastando-se em seguida. - Eu vou estar presente na troca de Classes.

Yuuki ficou a ver o rapaz afastar-se. Não gostava que Zero agisse assim, mas o que poderia fazer para o evitar? Virou costas e seguiu o seu caminho em direcção à aula que iria ter. Já estava atrasada e sabia perfeitamente que o professor iria implicar com ela por chegar tarde.

**X X X**

Detestava quando tinha dúvidas sobre o que quer que fosse. Detestava sentir que alguma coisa estava errada e não saber exactamente o quê. E, acima de tudo, detestava quando lhe tentavam esconder coisas. Ele era inteligente o suficiente para perceber quando lhe mentiam, quando alguma coisa não encaixava no resto ou quando havia distorções no rumo dos acontecimentos. Aquela rapariga já se tornara uma obsessão que Zero apenas iria superar quando, finalmente, soubesse quem ela era.

E, se o facto dela sentir vampiros não bastasse, Zero tinha a estranha sensação que já a vira antes. Os cabelos cor de sangue e os olhos verde-esmeralda estava gravados algures entre as suas mais remotas memórias. Mas onde? Quanto a tinha visto? E porquê? Não parava de ter breves _deja vu_'s sempre que a via. E isso irritava-o.

Entrou na biblioteca sem fazer qualquer ruído. Olhou em volta, para o cómodo silencioso, procurando o objecto de toda a sua obsessão. Sabia que ela estava ali, podia senti-la, mas onde se encontrava a menina de cabelos fogo no meio de tantos corredores de livros? Caminhou astutamente pela biblioteca, ouvindo as vozes sussurradas dos outros estudantes e procurando sentir a ruiva. Até que a viu, de pé, em frente a uma estante de livros sobre biologia, olhando para cima e procurando um título com o dedo fino nas lombadas dos livros.

Ela parecia tão delicada, nas pontas dos pés e plenamente concentrada na sua pesquisa, que Zero sentiu-se levemente desnorteado. Como é que aquela rapariga era a mesma que o chamara de demónio, noites antes? Saito começou a tirar um livro da estante e, sem querer, deixou cair o que se encontrava ao lado. Baixou-se rapidamente, uma velocidade que fez Kiryu prestar mais atenção nela, e, quando estava prestes a apanhar o livro, os seus movimentos congelaram.

Ela tinha, finalmente, percebido a presença dele ali. Zero aproximou-se, num gesto que não era nada típico dele, chegando perto de Akane, baixando-se ao nível dela, pegando no livro que ela ainda não tinha apanhado e colocando-o sobre a mão estática da menina. Ela levantou o rosto devagar, fixando os olhos verdes nos prateados do rapaz à sua frente, engolindo em seco em seguida.

- Quem, exactamente, és tu, Saito Akane? - perguntou Kiryu em voz baixa, ainda segurando o livro que ela havia deixado cair.

Akane ficou com a expressão mais séria, ainda sem se mexer, sem tirar as íris do olhos de Zero. Inspirou demoradamente e pegou no livro que o rapaz lhe estendia, levantando-se.

- O mesmo te pergunto eu, Kiryu Zero - respondeu, também em voz baixa, prendendo o livro contra o peito.

- Um demónio, não foi o que disseste na outra noite? - indagou ele, levantando-se também, mantendo o olhar fixo na face pálida da menina. - Eu sou apenas um demónio da noite, mas tu... tu consegues sentir-me quando mais ninguém o faz.

- Eu não tenho culpa disso - afirmou ela, mantendo a voz mais firme e o olhar mais intenso. - Não tenho qualquer ideia porque motivo consigo sentir-te, mas faço-o e, sinceramente, preferia que isso não acontecesse.

- Se calhar és como eu, por isso é que me sentes - sugeriu Zero, vendo a menina arregalar os olhos perante as suas palavras. - Os _demónios_ sentem-se mutuamente, era a explicação mais óbvia para o teu caso.

- Eu não sou um monstro! - rosnou ela, mostrando-se furiosa perante a frase dele, preparando-se para virar costas e sair dali.

- Eu também não - declarou, segurando-lhe o braço e impedindo-a de se virar.

Saito sentiu um arrepio gelado correr-lhe todo o corpo no instante que a mão se Zero tocou no seu braço. Ele tinha uma aura fria, tal e qual como aquela que ela tinha sentindo da sala onde os estudantes da Night Class se encontravam, na noite em que chegara à Academia. Respirou fundo, controlando o leve tremor que sentia nas pernas e tentando desfazer o nó que se formara na sua garganta. Como podia ser possível que ele rapaz fosse o irmão _gémeo_ de Ichiru, se eles eram tão abruptamente diferentes?

Passou a mão livre pelo rosto, afastando os cabelos da frente dos olhos e fixando, mais uma vez, o olhar no de Zero. As íris prata que nada diziam e tudo revelavam, mostrando a diferença assustadora que existia entre os dois gémeos. Ichiru, que ela conhecia melhor do que pensava ser possível em tão pouco tempo e... e ele, Zero, como se fosse a sombra, como se fosse o lado não compreendido, escondido por detrás de uma máscara de demónio tão frágil que apenas os mais cegos não conseguiriam ver. E ela não vira, ofuscada pelo medo e pelo frio, ela fora cega até àquele preciso momento.

Piscou os olhos suavemente, deixando-se levar por um estranho impulso que comandava o seu corpo inconscientemente. Levantou o braço livre, deixando que a mão alva e delicada pousasse no rosto de Zero, afastando-lhe os cabelos cinzas da frente dos olhos. Kiryu não me moveu, não teve qualquer reacção ao gesto súbito da ruiva. Apenas ficou como estava, sentindo a pele sedosa dela na sua cara, tendo a sua mente invadida por mais um _deja vu_.

- Porque te escondes por detrás dessa máscara de monstro? - perguntou Saito, a voz tornada um sussurro, sem que a palma da sua mão deixasse o rosto de Zero. - Porque não deixas que te vejam exactamente como és?

- O que raios queres tu dizer? - indagou ele, engolindo em seco e não percebendo o quão subitamente próximos se encontravam.

- Tu pareces um demónio e não posso negar que o sejas - murmurou Akane, esboçando um sorriso nos lábios. - Mas não és um monstro. E, por algum motivo, deixas que essa escuridão existente em ti esconda esse teu lado. Não devias.

- Mas-

- Tu não me assustas mais, Zero-Kun - disse, simplesmente, soltando o braço da mão de Zero e afastando-se dele sem lhe dar hipótese de responder.

A mão dela afastou-se da face de Zero, assim como todo o seu corpo de afastou dele, deixando o corredor de livros e desaparecendo na biblioteca. Kiryu continuava sem reacção, o olhar fixo no ponto onde as íris dela haviam estado, momentos antes. O que raios significara aquilo? Levantou a mão, levando-a ao rosto, sentindo a sua pele fria no local onde ela lhe tocara. Tão irreal, tão..._ não-humana_!

Ele fora até ali para tentar resolver o que considerava um problema, uma estranha obsessão, e o que conseguira foi, simplesmente, ficar totalmente paralisado com um gesto e com palavras que nunca pensara poder ouvir. Nunca vindo _dela_.

**X X X**

- Entre!

A voz de Kaien ressoou por todo o escritório logo após terem batido à porta. O director encontrava-se sentado em frente à sua secretária e tinha entre as mãos uma caneca de chá fervente quando Touga entrou no cómodo. O hunter fechou a porta atrás de si, aproximando-se da secretária de Cross, sempre com o seu ar de poucos amigos no rosto, fixando o olhar no director da Academia.

- Fiz a pesquisa que me pediste - informou Yagari, atirando um pequeno monte de folhas para a frente de Kaien. - Não há nada que confirme a tua suspeita.

- Imaginei... - confessou Cross, bebendo um gole do seu chá. - Eles não haveriam de deixar qualquer pista para quem quer que se interessasse sobre o passado de Saito-San.

- Zero tem razão, Kaien, aquela rapariga não é uma humana normal - afirmou o hunter.

- Não, ela não é - suspirou o director. - Eu tenho uma forte suspeita sobre a sua identidade, mas sem provas eu não posso confirmar nada.

- Tu achas mesmo que ela seria... - começou Touga, hesitando por breves instantes. - Porque Midori haveria de a esconder?

- Talvez pensasse que Saito-san não era digna - comentou Cross, bebendo mais um pouco de chá. - Sem qualquer elo de ligação entre as duas nunca poderemos saber, poderemos?

Yagari sentou-se na cadeira em frente à secretária de Kaien. Tirou o chapéu e voltou a olhar para as folhas cheias de informação que ele tinha recolhido. Todas inúteis. Olhou pela janela, onde o pôr-do-sol lhe anunciava que estava quase na hora da aula da Night Class.

- Existe uma maneira...

- Ela não sabe de nada - cortou Cross, percebendo a linha de raciocínio do hunter. - Se soubesse, teria reagido de forma diferente ao ataque.

- Sim - confirmou Yagari, olhando novamente para as folhas, directamente para a fotografia de Saito. - Se ela fosse como Midori, nem sequer se teria deixado atacar.

- Se ela fosse como Midori - repetiu Kaien, os olhos fixos no do amigo. - De certo que não estava nesta Academia cheia de vampiros.

* * *

**N.A.:** Mimimimimimii cap 3 postado e eu tive apenas duas reviews no cap 2!!! Fiquei triste, gente!

Ok, mini férias de natal, vou tentar escrever o próximo cap hoje ^^  
Próximo cap para breve!

Reviews, please!

_Just_


	5. Vampiro

**Capítulo 4   
**_Vampiro_

Olhava para a carta que tinha nas mãos sem realmente a ver. A caligrafia rápida e inclinada trazia notícias mais negras que a tinta com que haviam sido escritas. Notícias que ele não esperava receber. Expirou profundamente, não permitindo que a aflição que começava a tomar-lhe conta da alma fosse visível no corpo. Tudo o que não precisava naquele momento era que as pessoas que o rodeavam se tornassem curiosas. Teria de ser discreto e não dar nas vistas, ninguém poderia saber do conteúdo daquela carta. Ninguém poderia, sequer, suspeitar.

Levantou-se da mesa onde se encontrava, em silêncio, caminhando por entre as pessoas ali existentes, tentando chegar rapidamente ao elevador. Bateu duas vezes no botão, resmungando com a demora das portas a abrir. Entrou na cabine, carregando no botão que o levaria até ao penúltimo andar do edifício. Assim que as portas se fecharam e ele se encontrou sozinho no elevador, voltou a olhar para a carta dobrada que trazia na mão.

- Que seja apenas um pesadelo - murmurou para si mesmo, esperando chegar ao andar desejado para poder sair da cabine e correr pelo corredor vazio.

Parou em frente a uma porta escura, abrindo-a de rompante apenas para encontrar o cómodo sem ninguém. Bateu com a porta e correu para a seguinte, abrindo-a da mesma forma e obtendo o mesmo resultado. Voltou a correr, desta vez para o corredor do lado, passando por mais portas fechadas, mas sabendo que não iria encontrar ali quem procurava. Entrou numa terceira sala, arfando de tanto correr, olhando em volta e, mais uma vez, não encontrando quem precisava.

- Ela está lá em cima - informou uma mulher já de certa idade, sem desviar a atenção do livro que tinha entre os braços.

- Obrigado - agradeceu, quase sem fôlego, saindo disparado da sala.

Subiu as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, que lhe daria acesso ao andar superior. Precisava encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Voltou a deparar-se com um corredor vazio, semelhante ao anterior, repleto de portas fechadas. Aquele local mais parecia um labirinto. Abriu a primeira porta que lhe apareceu à frente, encontrando exactamente o mesmo que encontrara no andar de baixo. Dirigiu-se à segunda e, quando estava prestes a segurar a maçaneta da porta, percebeu um ruído atrás de si.

- Jin! - chamou uma voz baixa e quase sussurrada.

O homem virou-se, cansado e quase em pânico, arregalando os olhos dourados ao ver quem procurava. Nada disse, não conseguia mesmo que tentasse. Apenas lhe estendeu a carta que trazia na mão e ficou a olhar para a face dela.

A mulher lia as linhas negras com uma rapidez incrível, passando os olhos ferinos de um lado para o outro da folha, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de alteração da expressão do seu rosto. Terminou a carta e fixou o homem que ainda recuperava o fôlego. Entregou-lhe novamente a folha de papel e começou a andar pelo corredor, como se tivesse ignorado o que acabara de ler e seguisse com a sua rotina.

- Não dizes nada? - interrogou Jin, abismado com a falta de reacção da mulher.

- Não há nada para dizer - respondeu ela, continuando o seu caminho.

- Como não há nada para dizer? - admirou-se ele, seguindo-a pelo corredor fora. - Tu leste _exactamente_ o que está aqui escrito?

- Eu ainda sei ler, Jin - comentou ela, simplesmente, entrando para uma sala e deixando a porta aberta para que o homem a pudesse seguir.

- Como podes estar tão calma? - rosnou ele, batendo com o punho fechado na secretária onde ela se sentara. - O que pensas em fazer?

- Nada - respondeu, cruzando as pernas sobre a mesa e deixando que um sorriso perverso rasgasse os lábios vermelhos. - Apenas o nosso trabalho quando for solicitado!

- Midori! - exclamou Jin, batendo com ambas as mãos na mesa. - Nós não podemos-

- O que queres fazer? - indagou ela. - Ir até lá? Falar com Kaien-sama para ele te dizer o que é inevitável? Enfrentar Kuran Kaname em busca de respostas ou de opções que não existem?

- Não... - sussurrou, baixando o olhar. - Mas não quero ficar sem fazer nada!

- Não há nada que possas fazer - afirmou Midori, batendo com as unhas vermelhas no braço do cadeirão onde estava sentada. - Não há nada que nós possamos fazer.

- Mas-

- O impensável aconteceu - disse ela, apoiando a têmpora esquerda sobre os dedos da outra mão. - Agora só nos resta ver o acontece... qual míseros espectadores perante o desenrolar de uma novela.

**X X X**

Os gritos das alunas da Day Class pareciam mais altos e mais estridentes que o habitual. Yuuki andava de um lado para o outro, tentando, como sempre, conter as colegas para que o estudantes da Night Class pudessem passar para o edifício onde teriam as suas aulas. Cross olhava em volta, tentando chamar a atenção de Zero, que estava completamente perdido nos seus pensamentos, afastado da posição onde deveria estar. Os portões que davam para a zona do dormitório da Lua abriram-se lentamente e os estudantes da turma da noite começaram a passar por eles. Com isto, o nível dos gritos histéricos das meninas ali presentes aumentou consideravelmente e Yuuki sentiu ainda mais dificuldade em conseguir contê-las.

Por entre os vampiros da Night Classe, Kaname observava a monitora, estando atento não só ao ar abatido dela, como à expressão preocupada. Aproximou-se, parando perto dela e fazendo as restantes raparigas gritarem loucamente.

- Yuuki - chamou ele, docemente como sempre fazia.

- Kaname-senpai - exclamou a menina, virando-se para encarar Kuran.

- O que se passa contigo? - perguntou Kaname. - Pareces preocupada.

- Ah- não é nada - mentiu ela, sorrindo forçadamente.

- Yuuki - repetiu o vampiro, olhando-a pesarosamente.

A menina baixou o olhar, sabendo que não conseguiria mentir por muito mais tempo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e cerrou os punhos. Como dizer a Kaname que era Zero que a preocupava daquela maneira? Como explicar-lhe que ela sentia que o rapaz se tinha afastado mais que o normal nos últimos dias e que, especialmente naquele momento, ele parecia totalmente atordoado, coisa que a deixava ainda mais preocupada?

- Kaname - a voz de Takuma surgiu e, de certa forma, Yuuki sentiu-se aliviada por isso. - Vamos atrasar-nos.

Ela não levantou os olhos do chão enquanto o sentia afastar-se. Não queria mentir a Kaname, mas era complicado... bastante complicado. Com a passagem dos estudantes da Night Class, a multidão começou a dispersar. Assim que a confusão desapareceu, Cross voltou a olhar para o local onde Zero estivera, mas este havia desaparecido. O que se passaria com ele? Porque estaria com aquela expressão no rosto? Porque estaria apático ao que lhe rodeava? O que lhe teria acontecido desde a última vez que ela o vira, horas antes, até àquele momento?

**X X X**

- Depois de jantar? - indagou, cruzando os braços e inclinando-se para trás na cadeira. - Porque não agora?

- Deixa de ser chata, Saito - reclamou Ichiru, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão. - É melhor depois de jantar, assim há menos gente por aí espalhada.

- Qual é o problema de haver gente? - perguntou a ruiva, bocejando. - Eu estou cansada e queria despachar já isto!

- Podemos adiar-

- Não! - rosnou ela, sentando-se direita e batendo com as mãos na mesa. - Eu tenho de saber e não passa de hoje! Se tu não me contares, eu arranjo quem me conte!

- Ah sim? - suspirou Kiryu, com um sorriso ladino no rosto. - E a quem pedirias? Ao director da Academia?

- Ao teu irmão - respondeu ela, sorrindo maldosamente, vendo o rapaz à sua frente perder a expressão satisfeita. - De certo que ele me contaria!

- E estarias disposta a enfrentar o que tu mesma chamas de demónio para obteres o que queres? - questionou ele, o nível da sua voz bastante mais baixo.

- Eu estive com Zero-kun na biblioteca hoje à tarde - confessou ela, voltando a inclinar-se na cadeira e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Zero-kun? - repetiu Kiryu, olhando-a quase incrédulo. - Ficaram muito amigos, hoje!

- Eu apenas olhei para ele - disse Saito, fechando os olhos por uns momentos. - Não para aquela expressão triste que ele tem, nem para o demónio, mas para o que ele realmente é.

- E o que viste? - perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Que ele não é assim tão diferente de ti, Ichiru-Kun - explicou, reabrindo os olhos e encarando-o. - Que, no fundo, vocês são bastante parecidos.

- Ok, chega! - exclamou Kiryu, levantando-se repentinamente e começando a afastar-se.

- Hey, o que foi? - interrogou ela, levantando-se também e seguindo o amigo. - O que se passa?

- Eu sou parecido com Zero? - repetiu ele, virando-se de frente para a menina. - Eu não tenho _nada_ a ver com ele!

- Ichiru-kun! - chamou Akane, ao ver o rapaz voltar a virar-se para se afastar. - Ichiru-kun, ouve!

- Eu não sou como ele! - rosnou Kiryu, furioso, abrindo a porta e saindo da sala. - Eu nunca mais quero ser como ele! Ele é um _monstro_!

Saito parou de seguir o amigo. Como é que ele podia afirmar aquilo? Logo ele que deveria conhecer Zero melhor que ninguém. Porque estava a reagir daquela maneira? O que raios teria acontecido no passado deles para Ichiru detestar o irmão àquele ponto? O que é que ele ainda não lhe tinha contado?

- Eu não tenho culpa do que possa ter acontecido, Ichiru-kun - disse ela, baixando o olhar, parada a meio do corredor. - Eu apenas me limito a ver o que está presente em vocês, não posso ver o passado.

Kiryu parou, permanecendo de costas para ela, ainda irritado, mas plenamente consciente de que ela não tinha culpa de nada. Balançou levemente a cabeça, ouvindo o gizo que trazia pendurado na fita que lhe prendia os cabelos prateados. Fechou os olhos, revendo na sua mente momentos passados, recordando os anos ao lado da vampira que amava e que Zero lhe tinha tirado.

- Desculpa - murmurou Akane, virando costas e voltando para dentro da sala, batendo com a porta e deixando o rapaz sozinho no corredor.

Ichiru ficou em silêncio, envolto na escuridão apenas dispersa pelo luar que entrava pelas janelas. Tinha as mãos fechadas e os olhos fixavam um ponto infinito, algures perto do chão. Agira errado com Saito e sabia perfeitamente disso. Ela não tinha culpa do passado obscuro dele e do irmão. Não tinha culpa das escolhas de Zero e não tinha culpa que ele tivesse morto Shizuka-sama. Ela não poderia compreender, mas isso era porque ele não lhe tinha explicado.

Bufou, consciente de que era culpa sua aquela discussão sem fundamento e, pela primeira vez, ele não queria deixar as coisas assim. A amizade que desenvolvera com aquela rapariga tinha surgido num momento em que ele estava debilitado e, de certa forma, ela ajudara-o, mesmo não sabendo disso. Precisava pedir-lhe desculpa pela sua atitude infantil, mesmo que isso lhe ferisse o orgulho.

Deu um passo atrás, virando-se e retornando pelo caminho que fizera, momentos antes. Parou em frente à porta que Akane fechara fortemente e olhou para a madeira escura. Respirou fundo, colocando a mão no puxador e abrindo-a devagar. Percorreu a sala com os olhos e percebeu que estava vazia. Entrou no cómodo, achando estranho o facto da menina ter desaparecido. Atravessou a sala, caminhando para o hall de entrada do dormitório do Sol e, subitamente, congelou.

A porta principal estava aberta e, ou ele muito se enganava, ou aquilo significava o que ele não queria que significasse.

**X X X**

Não devia ter saído sozinha. Não devia, não devia, não devia! Mas ela não podia esperar mais. Não podia deixar que aquele medo infantil continuasse por mais tempo. Estava aterrorizada, mas tinha força de vontade suficiente para continuar em frente. Tinha de continuar. Tinha de vencer o medo ou seria, para sempre, sua escrava. A floresta estava escura, mesmo com o luar a incidir sobre ela, revelando constantes sombras e reproduzindo estranhos ruídos. Simplesmente assustador. Akane respirou fundo, seguindo em frente, delicadamente para não fazer barulho, de forma a entrar nos domínios da zona onde a Night Class estava a ter aulas.

- Vamos, Akane, tu estás habituada a florestas escuras e cenários assustadores - afirmou para si mesma, continuando a andar. - Tu não tens de ter medo disto!

Respirou fundo e percebeu que, do nada, o silêncio estava instalado à sua volta. As árvores não oscilavam ao vento fraco, as folhas não roçavam umas nas outras, os típicos barulhos de animais nocturnos tinham desaparecido. Não se ouvia nada para além do estranho e anormal silêncio. Rigorosamente nada.

Engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior e dando mais dois passos. Sentira duas presenças e, de certa forma, queria encontrá-las. Queria ir de encontro ao seu medo, enfrentá-lo e ultrapassá-lo. Ela _precisava_ de o fazer. Continuou a andar, começando a escutar as vozes dos dois demónios que havia sentido. Falavam baixo e riam constantemente, mostrando-se animados. Estava quase a vê-los, bastava mais uns passos e poderia ficar a observá-los, tentando desvendar o seu segredo, tentando perceber o que eles tinham que tanto a aterrorizava, o que os tornava diferentes dos humanos normais.

Mas, subitamente, uma mão tapou-lhe a boca, evitando que um guincho saísse pelos seus lábios, enquanto alguém a agarrava pela cintura e puxava para trás de uns arbustos. O coração disparou a uma velocidade incrível, despertando um sentimento de pânico e desespero que ela, estranhamente, percebeu ser lhe familiar. Saito, cravou as unhas na mão que lhe segurava a barriga, preparando-se para se detaber, tentar soltar-se e fugir, quando viu quem a tinha agarrado.

- Tu és louca? - rosnou Ichiru, num fio de voz, de olhos arregalados. - Vir para aqui sozinha, sem saber o que eles são e o que te podem fazer, o que te vai na cabeça, Akane?

- Ichiru - suspirou ela, abraçando fortemente o amigo.

- Vamos embora antes que alguém da Night Class ou um dos monitores dê por nós - ordenou Kiryu, levantando-se devagar e puxando a menina consigo.

- Não! - negou ela, levantando-se também, mas afastando-se dele. - Eu já os vi, apenas tenho de compreender-

- Eu conto-te! - cortou ele, segurando-lhe o pulso. - Eu conto-te tudo e respondo ao que quiseres, mas, por favor, vamos embora!

- O que não queres que eu veja? - indagou ela, soltando o pulso da mão dele. - O que-

- Nada, Akane, nada! - exclamou o rapaz, aproximando-se dela. - Por favor, vamo-

- Estás a mentir-me - acusou num sussurro, virando costas e seguindo em frente, na direcção dos dois demónios.

- Akane, pára, por favor - implorou Ichiru, seguinda atrás dela.

Oculta pelas árvores que se mantinham no caminha, Saito parou, estática, olhando para o casal de estudantes da Night Class que se encontravam alguns metros à frente. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter percebido a presença da ruiva ou de Kiryu e ambos sorriam um para o outro. Ichiru parou ao lado da menina, olhando para ela e, quando se preparava para lhe dizer algo, viu a estranha expressão que ela tinha no rosto. O olhar arregalado e baço, a boca semi-aberta, as mãos fechadas e a pele toda arrepiada. Akane olhava para os dois alunos e, subitamente, estava a rever toda aquela cena, como num filme passado em câmara lenta, apenas com outros protagonistas.

Ele segurava a rapariga nos braços, sorrindo-lhe sedutoramente, afastando-lhe as mechas de cabelo loiro da frente dos olhos, aproximando os lábios dos dela, mas parando antes de a beijar. Sorriu novamente, passando a ponta da língua sobre a pele do pescoço da rapariga, saboreando a sua essência e, do nada, cravando as presas brancas no pescoço dela, permitindo que o sangue saísse e contaminasse a noite com o seu aroma. O predador e a vítima.

Saito exasperou, levando uma mão trémula ao peito, apoiando-a sobre o pendente que trazia no fio que sempre usava, sentindo que toda aquela cena era apenas um enorme _deja vu_ e não conseguindo controlar o pânico que tomava posse dela. Ela vira aquela cena de um ângulo completamente diferente, ela presenciara tudo aquilo, ela vivera aquele gesto, sentira aqueles sentimentos, estivera naquela posição. E estivera como presa.

_A minha doce ilusão..._

Um grito ecoou na noite silenciosa, alto, desesperado. Akane levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando suprimir as memórias que lhe surgiam, uma após a outra, uma mais dolorosa que a outra, sem dó nem piedade, mostrando-lhe uma realidade que ela não queria ver, não queria realmente lembrar. A imagem de alguém a segurá-la da mesma maneira que aquele rapaz segurou a sua presa, a sensação de estar perdida, esperando uma morte iminente, o frio dos lábios gelados e a dor profunda da pele a ser perfurada. E o sangue... a sonoridade do sangue a escapar do seu corpo, a ser sugado das suas veias, directamente para a boca do seu predador. Eram memórias negras que, naquele momento, ela desejou não ter libertado.

- Akane... - chamou Ichiru, tentando aproximar-se, mas receando que ela tivesse uma reacção ainda pior.

Ele não sabia o que lhe estava a acontecer. Esperava que ela reagisse perante a verdade, mas não entendia o que se estava a passar. Não sabia o que estava a acontecer na mente da amiga.

Ela ignorou a voz de Kiryu e apenas sacudiu os cabelos rubros, fechando os olhos com força, tapando-os com as mãos trémulas. Não queria ver, não queria aceitar, simplesmente não queria. Sufocou um soluço e tentou conter, em vão, as lágrimas que já lhe caíam pela face de porcelana. Segurando uma dor que estava a consumi-la por dentro, tentando manter-se lúcida quando a sua mente implorava pelo contrário. Perder a razão naquele momento seria mais fácil, seria mais simples de lidar com a dor, seria cobarde.

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir mais demónios a aproximarem-se, rápido demais, curiosos demais. Engoliu em seco, novamente, levando uma mão à garganta, pressionando com os dedos sobre a zona acima da clavícula esquerda, local onde ela tinha sido mordida, abanando levemente a cabeça para os lados e dando um passo receoso atrás.

- Akane! - chamou Ichiru, novamente, tocando-lhe ao de leve no braço.

Mas o pânico era demasiado para ela ser cem por cento racional e Saito apenas afastou-se do amigo, sem se atrever a encará-lo, correndo para longe dali, para fora da floresta, tentando desesperadamente deixar aquelas imagens e sensações para trás. Não sentia o chão sobre os pés, não sentia o frio no rosto, não sentia nada para além daquela imensa dor e do aperto que lhe tomava o coração. Correu em direcção ao dormitório do Sol, deixando a noite para trás, entrando pela porta que Ichiru deixara encostada. Atravessou a sala onde estivera pouco antes, indo quase encontro a um dos sofás por não ver na perfeição o caminho que seguia. Não importava ver, não importava por onde ia, apenas importava que chegasse ao seu quarto sem que os motivos do seu medo a apanhassem.

Começou a subir as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia. Sabia que o grito que estava preso na sua garganta não tardaria a soltar-se e o medo que se apossara dela estava cada vez mais poderoso. Apenas queria fugir para o seu abrigo, para o seu porto seguro. Embateu com o ombro em alguém, mas não parou, não se virou para ver quem era, nem sequer perguntou se essa pessoa estava bem. Não conseguiria, mesmo que tentasse. Tinha a mente num perfeito redemoinho, imagens, lembranças, pensamentos incoerentes e sensações intensas. Ela apenas queria trancar-se no quarto, fechar-se daquele mundo sombrio.

Conseguiu, finalmente, chegar no seu dormitório, batendo com a porta rudemente, atirando-se para cima da cama, aninhando-se entre as almofadas e afundando o rosto num travesseiro, apertando-o fortemente contra o corpo trémulo e deixando que o grito preso na sua garganta se soltásse. Gritou até lhe faltar o ar, sentindo as cordas vocais ficarem arranhadas e deixando todos os sentimentos que vinha a conter soltarem-se livremente. Não devia ter insistido tanto, não devia ter saído e não devia ter-se permitido ver aquilo.

Mas ela não sabia, não se lembrava e nem sequer poderia imaginar que aquele estranho desmaio, afinal tivesse sido um ataque... Ataque de um deles, uma criatura negra que se escondia nas sombras, apenas procurando a sua presa. Um demónio assustador que, finalmente, Saito sabia como lhe haveria de chamar.

Ouviu baterem à porta, muito ao de leve, e cravou as unhas na almofada nesse mesmo instante, cerrando os dentes e encolhendo-se mais. Sentira-o, sabia quem era sem necessitar de perguntar, sem necessitar de ver, apenas sabia. Percebeu a porta a abrir, lentamente, sentindo todo o corpo arrepiar naquele mesmo instante. Medo, muito medo, mesmo sendo _ele_. A voz do rapaz soara no quarto, chamando o nome dela, perguntando-lhe o que ela tinha. Percebia-se a preocupação no seu timbre, a estranha preocupação com um misto de curiosidade e receio.

Tentara ignorá-lo, tentara fingir que era apenas um sonho mau, um terrível pesadelo que não tardaria a passar. Fingira que não o ouvira, que não sentira o frio que a sua aura espalhava pelo cómodo, que não o percebia a aproximar-se, pé ante pé, do local onde ela estava.

- Saito - a voz grave e levemente rouca encheu o ar, preocupada.

Mas ela continuava quieta no seu canto, apertando furtivamente a almofada, ignorando o seu chamado. E, quando ele se debruçou sobre o corpo dela, hesitando antes de tocar-lhe no ombro, sentindo o quão gelada ela se encontrava, a reacção da ruiva foi completa instintiva.

"_Vampiro!"_

Virara-se subitamente, a insanidade sob o controlo dos seus movimentos, passando a mão pela a mesa-de-cabeceira, apanhando a primeira coisa pontiaguda que encontrara. Atirara o próprio corpo contra o dele, empurrando-o, fazendo-o cair no chão duro com um banque surdo. Ajoelhara-se sobre o peito dele, louca, furiosa, os olhos verdes profundamente arregalados, insanos de dor e desespero, de ódio. Os dentes brancos, cerrados e perfeitamente visíveis, a mão com um marcador de livros metálico apontado ao pescoço do rapaz, raspando-lhe a pele alva, desejosa de o atacar, de se vingar nele, mesmo sabendo que nenhuma culpa tinha.

- ._VAMPIRO_! - berrou Saito, tremendo, fixando o olhar louco no de Zero.

Ele ficou completamente paralisado, pela segunda vez naquele dia, assistindo a um gesto que não imaginara vindo dela. Não teve reacção àquilo, apenas se deixou a observar o que ela fazia, sem pensar em qualquer consequência.

Piscou os olhos ao perceber a situação, levando as mãos às dela, fazendo-a soltar o marcador de livros, livrando-se da ameaça, enquanto rodava o corpo sobre ela, lançando-a ao chão e prendendo-a ali. Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo o medo e o terror nas íris esmeralda, o ódio a dissipar-se aos poucos, o pânico a regressar ao corpo dela, o desespero a aparecer novamente, assim como as lágrimas. Akane tremia como se estivesse no meio de uma tempestade de neve sem qualquer abrigo ou agasalho. Gotas finas e translúcidas escorriam-lhe pela face, brilhando ao luar que entrava pela janela do quarto, a voz não se atrevia a sair dos lábios, mantendo-se presa na garganta, como um nó que não se desfaz, o medo entrava na sua alma, no seu corpo, na sua mente... e apenas lhe restava o pânico e o desespero.

Zero expirou pesadamente, olhando para a menina, percebendo que ela voltara ao estado inicial. Soltou o corpo de Saito, preparando-se para se levantar, quando a mão da menina lhe agarrou o pulso num mudo pedido de ajuda. Olhou novamente para ela, sentindo o peso da dor sobre os seus ombros. Ela era estranha, delicadamente estranha, e estava entregue a um sofrimento que ele bem conhecia. Segurou-lhe no braço, ajudando-a a sentar-se e, instintivamente, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu, protegendo-a, num acto impensável para si, no meio dos seus braços. Deixou-se cair sentado, encostado à borda da cama, apertando mais o corpo de Akane contra o seu, engolindo em seco ao ouvi-la soluçar. A ruiva escondeu o rosto no peito de Kiryu, deixando que os seus cabelos acariciassem o pescoço do rapaz, agarrando com força a camisa dele e permitindo-se chorar naquele ombro, tão subitamente, tornado amigo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu seeeeeei, demorei ERAS para actualizar. Mas estou em época de exames de final de semestre na faculdade e isto dá cabo da vida de qualquer um.  
Eu vou tentar escrever os próximos rapidinho e tentar adianta alguns caps na semana de "férias" que vou ter.

Reviews, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, deixam-me muitoooooo feliz com elas.

Bjos  
_Just_


	6. Proposta

**Capítulo 5  
**_Proposta_

- Eu sei o que eles são.

Kaien levantou os olhos dos papeis que tinha sobre a sua mesa e encarou a aluna à sua frente. A postura direita, os braços alinhados ao lado do corpo, as mãos fechadas e os lábios fortemente comprimidos apenas indicavam que ela estava, no mínimo, irritada. Desviou os olhos para as íris verdes da menina e sentiu-se queimar com a intensidade de emoções que ali viu.

- Foi um deles que me atacou, não foi? - perguntou Saito, a voz demasiado baixa e controlada.

- Sim - confessou o director, ajeitando os óculos sobre o rosto.

Viu-a morder o lábio inferior e mexer levemente a cabeça, como se tivesse algo que a incomodasse sobre os ombros.

- Foi um dos que estuda aqui? - questionou, ainda com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Não sabemos - respondeu Kaien, vendo a rapariga cerrar os dentes brancos.

Ela deu dois passos em frente, irritada e furiosa, bateu com as mãos sobre a secretária do director e encarou-o.

- Como não sabem? - rosnou. - Existem vampiros nesta academia! Vampiros atacam pessoas e vocês nada fazem para os controlar?

- Todos os vampiros que estão na Academia não atacam humanos - afirmou Cross, respirando fundo. - Eles prometeram não o fazer para poderem viver em plena harmonia com os restantes alunos.

- Então como é que eu fui atacada? - bufou a ruiva. - Eu estava a vir para aqui quando um deles me acatou! No meio da rua! Em frente a qualquer pessoa, como é possível que _ninguém_ tenha visto nada ou que não saibam quem o fez?

- Saito-san, eu compreendo o que sentes e estamos a fazer de tudo para descobrir o responsável, mas-

- Mas não é suficiente! - declarou ela, batendo novamente com as mãos sobre a mesa. - Eu podia ter sido morta! Estas criaturas bebem o sangue até não restar mais nada!

- E como sabes tu isso? - indagou Cross, vendo-a perder a expressão de fúria e ganhar uma de confusão.

- Eu... não sei - respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu peço desculpa pelo que te aconteceu, e prometo que estamos a resolver o assunto - disse Kaien, levantando-se. - Eu estarei à tua disposição, assim como Yuuki e Zero-kun, para qualquer dúvida ou para o que precises.

- Eu preciso de respostas, Cross-sama - afirmou ela, virando costas e preparando-se para sair. - E não vou desistir sem as ter!

**X X X**

Yuuki chegara novamente atrasada à aula da manhã. Entrara na sala sem fazer barulho e sentara-se ao lado de Sayori, como fazia todos os dias. Abriu o livro, suspirando de alívio por o professor não ter percebido que ela chegara tarde e olhou em volta, procurando por Zero. Mais uma vez, o rapaz não estava na aula. Mas, naquele dia em especial, ele não era o único a faltar. Ichiru e Akane também não se encontravam na sala.

Estranhou. Zero era normal faltar às aulas da manhã, Ichiru ia a algumas, mas Akane ainda não havia deixado de comparecer a nenhuma. A ruiva escontrava-se na academia havia uma semana e parecia ter-se adaptado perfeitamente ao ritmo da escola. Fizera amigos e, apesar da sua íntima convivência com o gémeo de Zero, a menina parecia contente e encontrava-se quase sempre com um sorriso nos lábios.

No final da aula, Cross dirigiu-se para o pátio da academia, sendo acompanhada por Sayori. Ambas conversavam sobre a possibilidade dos alunos da Day Classe organizarem um baile de dia de - ainda a quase três meses de distância - e de como quase toda a gente estava entusiasmada com essa ideia. O director havia sugerido isso no dia anterior e, como seria de esperar, a grande maioria dos alunos aceitou de bom grado ficando imediatamente ansiosos.

- Hey, Yuuki-chan! - exclamou Aidou, aparecendo subitamente ao lado da menina, o que criou um ataque de gritinhos histéricos à sua volta.

- Aidou-senpai, o que fazes aqui? - indagou Cross, olhando o rapaz de lado.

- Preciso de falar contigo! - afirmou ele, sorrindo e segurando o pulso da rapariga. - Vem comigo!

- Hey, Aidou-senpai, espera! - pediu a morena, mas sem êxito, olhando para a amiga que apenas sorria. - Yori-chan, eu volto já.

O loiro puxou a menina pelas jardins, de forma a que deixasse a confusão de alunas ali presente para trás e, finalmente, soltou o pulso dela. Olhou-a atentamente e, depois, abriu um enorme e assustador sorriso. Yuuki deu um passo atrás, na defensiva.

- O que se passa? Porque me puxaste até aqui? - indagou ela, desconfiada.

- Ontem aconteceu algo muito estranho - comentou o vampiro, mantendo o sorriso. - O que sabes sobre isso?

- Na- nada - respondeu a morena, encarando-o admirada. - Não faço ideia do que estás a falar!

- Kiryu Ichiru estava nos terrenos da Night Class ontem à noite e não estava sozinho - informou Hanabusa, cruzando os braços. - Quem quer que estivesse com ele viu dois de nós e, possivelmente, descobriu o nosso segredo.

- Não é possível - murmurou a menina, engolindo em seco. - A única pessoa que se dá com Ichiru é a Sainto-san! Só pode ter sido ela!

- A nova aluna? - indagou ele, pensativo. - Aquela foi que atacada por um vampiro desconhecido antes de chegar à Academia, certo?

- Sim - confirmou Cross, mordendo o lábio. - Porque estaria ela com Kiryu-kun nos terrenos da Night Class?

- Não é óbvio? - perguntou Aidou, revirando os olhos. - Ela foi atacada, Kiryu-kun estava com ela e, acima de tudo, ela descobriu o nosso segredo. Ele está a criar alguém que fique do lado dele.

- Mas para quê? - interrogou a morena, confusa. - Que vantagem tem ele para isso?

- Não sei - sussurrou Hanabusa. - Mas saberei em breve! Yuuki, eu quero conhecer essa Saito-san!

- O quê? - admirou-se a menina, piscando os olhos perante a afirmação do vampiro.

- Arranja maneira de ma apresentares ou eu invadirei os dormitórios da Day Class para a conhecer! - exclamou, sorrindo novamente e virando costas. - Depois diz-me qualquer coisa, sim?

- Aidou-senpai, espera! - pediu a menina, mas o loiro já havia desaparecido por entre as árvores. - Porque raios quer ele conhecê-la...?

**X X X**

Era hora de almoço e ele ainda não se tinha atrevido a sair do seu quarto. Estava encostado à janela, de costas para esta, com os olhos fechado e o seu guizo entre os dedos, ganhando coragem para sair e, especialmente, enfrentar o olhar reprovador de Akane. Sabia que lhe devia ter contado, que a devia ter preparado para aquilo, mas não tinha noção de como o fazer. O choque da descoberta que ela havia feito na noite anterior ainda estava demasiado vivo na mente do rapaz e o olhar de medo e horror que ela lhe lançara parecia cravado nos seus pensamentos.

Tinha medo de sair e enfrentá-la. Medo do que ela lhe pudesse dizer ou que o desprezasse. Maldita rapariga que se tinha tornado tão importante para ele. Seria a falta que Shizuka-sama lhe fazia que o obrigou a apoiar-se naquela estranha? Ou seria algo que Akane tinha que o havia cativado daquela forma tão irreal? Suspirou, receoso, engolindo em seco como que a tomar coragem para seguir em frente.

Mas, subitamente, duas pancadas levas na porta do seu quarto arrastaram-no para a realidade. Ichiru respirou fundo, colocando o guizo novamente na fita que lhe prendia os cabelos e caminhando até à porta fechada. Concentrou-se, tentando, em vão, sentir o que quer que fosse. Nada. Mais duas pancadas.

- Sim? - perguntou, a mão na fechadura da porta, pronta para abrir ou para se afastar.

- Ichiru... - a voz de Saito era baixa e contida, quase sussurrada. - Abre por favor.

Ele sentiu o coração disparar. Voltou a respirar fundo, dando uma volta à chave que se encontrava na fechadura e abrindo a porta. Espreitou, vendo o olhar baço e confuso da amiga e, institivamente, afastou-se, deixando-a entrar no quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou a observar as costas da rapariga sem dizer rigorosamente nada.

- Tens um punhal? - perguntou ela, segundos depois, quebrando o silêncio. - Ou qualquer coisa do género?

- Para que o queres? - indagou, admirado com o pedido dela, sem se mover.

- Tens ou não? - questionou, ainda de costas para ele e com a voz realmente baixa.

- Tenho uma espada - confessou Kiryu, vendo-a encará-lo. - Ao lado da cadeira.

Ele não se moveu. Apenas ficou onde estava, estático, vendo a ruiva caminhar até o local que ele apontara, pegar na espada, retirar a sua protecção e observar a lâmina cortante. Viu Saito respirar fundo, murmurar algo indecifrável, fechar os olhos e, subitamente, colocar a espada por detrás do pescoço, cortando, de uma única vez, a cascata de cabelos ruivos que ela possuía.

- Akane! - exclamou Ichiru, correndo até ela e pegando-lhe no pulso que segurava a espada, impedindo-a de continuar aquela loucura. - O que raios estás a fazer?

- _Ele_ beijou-me o cabelo! - guinchou ela, os olhos rasos de lágrimas de ódio, os dentes cerrados e o corpo a tremer levemente. - _Ele_ beijou o meu cabelo com os lábios imundos que roubaram o meu sangue! Eu não suporto ter algo onde _ele_ tocou tão perto de mim!

- Akane... - sussurrou Kiryu, engolindo em seco, fazendo-a soltar a espada e tocando-lhe ao de leve nas pontas irregulares do cabelo cortado.

- Eu estou a odiar-me tanto neste momento - confessou ela, encostando a testa no ombro do rapaz. - Como é que eu permiti que me atacassem?

- Não podias fazer nada para o evitar - disse ele, abrançando-a levemente. - Eles são... demasiado poderosos contra simples humanos.

- Conta-me a verdade - pediu Saito, segurando a camisa do rapaz com força. - Por favor, Ichiru, eu não quero sentir-me perdida. Eu preciso de saber em que mundo vivo e... quero saber a tua história. Porque odeias tanto o teu irmão e que relação têm vocês com os vampiros.

Kiryu engoliu em seco mais uma vez, apertando mais o braço que envolvia a menina, ponderando em como lhe dar uma resposta àquele pedido. Esta merecia saber, mas seria complicado contar-lhe toda a verdade. O que aconteceria se descobrissem que ele lhe havia revelado tudo o que sabia sobre aqueles seres malditos? Suspirou, ainda com os braços em volta da amiga, fechando os olhos e apoiando a testa no topo da cabeça da ruiva.

- O nome dela era Hiou Shizuka - começou, a voz baixa e quase sussurrada. - Uma vampira sangue puro que quase todos julgavam ser louca. A vampira que tornou a minha vida aceitável... a mulher que eu, incondicionalmente, amava.

Ichiru continuou a contar-lhe a sua história. Contou-lhe como conhecera Shizuka, o que ela lhe prometera, o que ele fizera por ela, como viveram e como ela havia sido morta por Zero. Falou-lhe de tudo o que havia vivido ao lado dela, falou de Maria, falou da frustração por Shizuka nunca o ter escolhido, falou da fixação da vampira por Zero e da sua sede de vingança. Contou-lhe tudo o que sabia, não só sobre Hiou-sama, como sobre o concelho de vampiros, o conselho de Hunters, as regras da sociedade, as histórias, os poderes, tudo o que se lembrava.

E Akane escutava atentamente. Aceitando que aquilo que ela sempre imaginara ser histórias para assustar crianças se havia tornado realidade. Os vampiros existiam. Os caçadores de vampiros existiam. Todo aquele universo louco movido à base de sangue e de morte era a dura e crua realidade. E ela estava, finalmente, ciente disso.

**X X X**

Sentia as gotas de água ferventes a baterem-lhe nas costas e a escorrerem-lhe pelo corpo. Estava naquele duche havia quase uma hora e, mesmo assim, não se sentia suficientemente bem para sair. A noite anterior tinha-lhe deixado memórias intensas e marcas que Zero dificilmente iria esquecer. A fragilidade de Akane e a forma como ela lhe aparecera à frente eram difíceis de relembrar, mas... a forma como ela o olhara, como ela o atacara e como o chamara de _vampiro_ eram, no mínimo, perturbadoras.

Bateu com o punho na parede de azulejos e fixou os olhos no infinito à sua frente. Aquela rapariga estava a dar com ele em doido. Ora por não saber quem raios ela era realmente, ora pelas suas atitudes estranhas e totalmente inesperadas. E com se isso não bastasse, o início daquele dia tinha sido... estranhamente indescritível.

Proteger a ruiva dos seus medos durante a noite, deixando-se ficar abraçado a ela, no chão, tinha sido estranho. Ficar com ela a noite toda, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas mantendo-a junto a si e deixar-se adormecer, era muito estranho. Mas acordar no mesmo sítio, sentindo o aroma dos cabelos dela, vendo a expressão de serenidade da sua face e a forma delicada, mas decidida, como ela, inconscientemente, segurava a sua camisa... para isso, Zero não tinha palavras.

Abrira os olhos lentamente, sentindo o calor do corpo de Saito sobre o seu. Olhou para o rosto dela, vendo a delicadeza e suavidade dos seus traços adormecidos, arrepiando-se com a respiração dela contra a pele do seu pescoço. Passou-lhe uma mão sobre os cabelos rubros, afastando-os da frente da face de anjo, vendo-a esboçar um tímido sorriso inconsciente com aquele gesto.

Respirou fundo, levantando-se devagar e com a menina nos braços, colocando-a sobre as cobertas da sua cama, tapando-lhe o corpo com um cobertor que estava sobre a cadeira ali existente. Tentou afastar-se, regressar ao seu quarto e esquecer aquelas horas, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia afastar o olhar do semblante adormecido da menina e, acima de tudo, havia algo que, simplesmente, não o deixava partir.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sentando-se ao lado dela, sobre a cama. Tocou-lhe ao de leve na mão que se encontrava perto do rosto e, novamente, uma intensa sensação de deja vu tomou conta dele. Onde ele tinha visto Saito, como a conhecia anteriormente ou qual era a estranha ligação entre eles, Zero não sabia responder. Mas de uma coisa, ele tinha a certeza absoluta: Akane não lhe era uma estranha e, definitivamente, não era uma pessoa qualquer.

Respirou fundo, ainda com a mão sobre a mão adormecida de Saito. Aproximou a face da mão dela e depositou um leve beijo na palma. Como se lhe estivesse a responder, Akane fechou lentamente a mão, suspirando durante o sono calmo. Zero ainda a observou durante alguns minutos até sacudir a cabeça, convencer-se que estava a ser louco e, finalmente, abandonar o quarto da ruiva.

Fechou a água do chuveiro e pegou numa toalha que ali estava pendurada. Sacudiu os cabelos, secando-os lentamente enquanto desejava que aqueles pensamentos e lembranças desaparecessem com as gotas de água quente. Não sabia o que se passava com ele, mas sentia que era errado. Não sabia que raio de ligação era aquela com Akane, mas tinha a perfeita noção que era algo anormal. Não sabia quem aquela rapariga era, mas afirmava que não era uma humana normal.

Desembaciou o espelho com a mão e olhou o seu reflexo. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos novamente e isso era mau sinal. Não podia fica sedento com tanta frequência, o sangue de Kuran deveria ter parado essa sede. Fechou os olhos com força e saiu do quarto de banho, caminhando pelo cómodo e sentando-se na sua cama. Estava confuso e exausto e, por muito que não quisesse, a única coisa que o poderia aliviar, tanto da confusão da sua mente como da sede, era deixar-se cair no sono. E foi exactamente isso que ele fez.

**X X X **

Parou à porta da sala do director e respirou fundo. Não sabia porque tinha sido chamada ali, mas não gostava da ideia. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, agora curtos até meio do pescoço, e retirou a franja da frente dos olhos. Olhou para a porta fechada e percebeu duas presenças na sala. Aquele seu estranho _poder_ estava a ficar cada dia mais intenso. Ajeitou o uniforme, fechou os olhos por uns instantes e bateu duas vezes à porta.

A voz de Kaien logo soou, dizendo-lhe para entrar, e ela assim o fez. Segurou a maçaneta da porta e abriu-a, passando por esta sem desviar os olhos do director, sentado na secretária, mesmo à sua frente. Percebeu que havia ainda outra pessoa na sala quando ouviu a voz de Yuuki a cumprimentá-la e se voltou para retribuir o gesto. Viu, então, que Zero estava ao lado da menina, confirmando assim a sua inicial suspeita.

Saito apenas acenou levemente para Yuuki e Zero, ignorando o olhar surpreso que ambos lhe lançavam, e rapidamente se voltou para o director. Algo lhe dizia que ela não tinha sido chamada ali em vão.

- Mandou-me chamar, Cross-sama? - indagou ela, fazendo uma leve vénia.

- Mandei sim, Saito-san - confirmou o homem, sorrindo-lhe. - Eu fui um pouco rude hoje de manhã, não devia ter agido daquela forma. Devia ter-me oferecido para te explicar as coisas, falar sobre a realidade dos vampiros e-

- Obrigada, Cross-sama, mas o Ichiru já me pôs ao corrente dessa realidade - interrompeu a menina, sentindo que Zero se havia movido à menção do nome do irmão. - Contudo, acredito que o director me pode dar mais detalhes sobre estes seres.

- Estou a ver - comentou Kaien, pensativo. - Saito-san, eu gostaria que conhecesses uma pessoa.

Akane olhou desconfiada para o director e, logo em seguida, um tremendo arrepio gelado correu-lhe as costas. A ruiva olhou subitamente por cima do ombro, directamente para a porta por onde havia entrado momentos antes. Era uma aura muito maior e muito mais gelada que qualquer outra que ela alguma vez havia sentido.

Ouviu Kaien fazer um pequeno comentário indecifrável para Zero e Yuuki e percebeu que o rapaz lhe respondera de volta. Mas nada disso lhe importava. Toda a sua atenção estava focada para o ser que se encontrava do outro lado da porta. Três batidas fortes, marcadas e sincronizadas com os batimentos do seu coração, soaram no cómodo silencioso.

- Entre - a voz de Kaien estalou no ar, dando permissão àquele ser para abrir a porta e entrar.

Os passos eram graciosos e calmos, a forma distinta como o corpo de movia, o olhar delicado e sereno, os cabelos negros pareciam seda e o pequeno sorriso perfeito que ele esboçou ao entrar faziam dele o mais divino ser que Akane alguma vez havia visto.

Kaname fechou a porta atrás de si, atravessando a sala e parando ao lado da ruiva, encarando-a por breves segundos. E, por breves segundos que Akane se sentiu perder nos olhos escuros daquele homem, na intensidade de emoções que eles escondiam e na profundidade dos sentimentos que eles representavam. Por breves segundos, Saito estava completamente entregue ao olhar de Kaname, não percebendo que, estranhamente, também ele se rendia lentamente às esmeraldas das suas íris.

- Saito-san, este é Kuran Kaname, líder do dormitório da Lua e-

- O sangue puro da Academia - completou ela, sem tirar os olhos do moreno e fazendo uma ligeira vénia de apresentação. - Saito Akane.

- Finalmente conhecemo-nos, Saito - comentou o sangue puro, esboçando um sorriso e olhando para Kaien. - Director.

- Kaname-kun, parece que a Saito-san já está a par de tudo - observou Kaien, satisfeito. - E, para comprovar o que Zero nos havia dito sobre a capacidade dela de sentir vampiros, ela conseguir perceber a tua chegada praticamente ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Saito olhou rapidamente para Zero e o rapaz depressa desviou o olhar. Sem saber muito bem o motivo, Kiryu sentia-se desconfortável com as íris da rapariga pousadas sobre si. Já não bastava Kaname para o deixar chateado, ainda tinha de ficar estranho na presença da ruiva.

- Isso apenas comprova que a minha ideia não é, de todo, insana - afirmou Kaname, voltando a olhar para a ruiva. - Saito, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer.

- Que tipo de proposta? - indagou ela, desconfiada, fixando novamente o olhar no de Kuran.

- Saito-san, gostarias de ter tornar monitora da Academia Cross, assim como Zero e Yuuki? - propôs o director, mantendo o sorriso e olhando para a menina.

Saito abriu levemente a boca e piscou duas vezes os olhos. Ela poderia esperar qualquer coisa, mas a sugestão dela monitorar a academia e de, acima de tudo, lidar diariamente com vampiros, não era, certamente, algo com que ela estivesse a contar.

* * *

**N.A.:** Novo cap on ^^ Eu sei que demorei, mas só agora consegui terminar de organizar a minha vida para voltar a esta fic.

Reviews, please!! Deixam-me muitooooooooooooo feliz ^^

Bjos!  
_Just_


	7. Night Class

**Capítulo 6  
**_Night Class_

Sentia os olhares dos quatro presentes sobre si. O olhar calmo de Kaien, o admirado de Yuuki, o olhar feroz de Zero e aquele olhar que ela não conseguia descrever, pertencente a Kaname. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado enquanto esperavam a resposta dela. Parecia que os batimentos do seu coração estavam cada vez mais lentos assim como a sua respiração. Não esperava aquilo e, sinceramente, não sabia se era realmente o que queria.

Respirou fundo, evitando fixar as íris esmeralda em qualquer pessoa ali presente. Não queria ver as expressões de nenhum deles, nem ser influenciada por isso. Contudo, a aura gelada de Kaname estava, indiscutivelmente, a começar a perturbá-la. Saito quase tinha a certeza que, se respirasse fundo, poder-se-ia ver o fumo que costuma acompanhar as expirações quando estava demasiado frio.

- Monitora? - indagou finalmente, após o que lhe tinha parecido uma eternidade. - Eu não tenho qualquer experiência a lidar com vampiros, porquê eu?

- Porque és a única a saber o segredo da Night Class, para além de Yuuki e Kiryu - respondeu Kuran, voltando a olhar para a menina.

- Ichiru também o sabe - afirmou ela, mordendo o lábio. - Aliás, ele pertence a uma família de Hunters, parece-me muito mais adequado que eu para o cargo.

- Acontece que Kiryu Ichiru não é de confiança - comentou Kaname, ignorando a expressão de raiva de Zero e o olhar preocupado de Yuuki. - Nós não queremos entregar a guarda do nosso segredo a uma pessoa que já nos traiu anteriormente.

- Então entregam-no a uma perfeita desconhecida? - perguntou Saito, revirando os olhos. - Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim, como podem ter a certeza que sou de confiança?

- Isso é um facto, Saito-san - disse Kaien, apoiando o queixo sobre os dedos. - Eu tentei investigar o teu passado e não consigo encontrar rigorosamente nada.

- Isso deveria bastar para não a colocarem em contacto com a Night Class - protestou Zero, manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

- Eu investiguei o passado dela - confessou Kaname, no que Akane o olhou espantada. - Não há nada de errado. Família de classe média, tem dois irmãos mais velhos, os pais estão na Europa em trabalho e esteve a viver com a avó durante os últimos dois anos.

- Impressionante, Kaname-kun - observou o director. - Eu não consegui nada sobre ela.

- Tu falaste com o meus irmãos! - acusou Saito, olhando abismada para o sague puro a seu lado. - Como conseguiste encontrá-los?

- Digamos que não foi fácil, mas eu tenho os meus métodos - afirmou Kuran, voltando a fixar o olhar no de Saito.

- Saito-san, não tens de responder agora - informou Kaien, sorrindo para a menina. - Podes pensar bem no assunto e dar-nos a resposta no fim de semana.

Akane mordeu novamente o lábio. Não tinha entrado da melhor forma naquele mundo de vampiros e custara-lhe bastante passar a noite anterior. Fechou os olhos. Estava tudo a acontecer rápido demais, com intensidade demais. No dia anterior ela era uma rapariga normal, naquele momento era alguém que tinha descoberto o mundo dos vampiros, tinha sido atacada por um, conseguia senti-los sem razão aparente e estavam a oferecer-lhe um cargo que implicava lidar diariamente com eles.

Voltou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo a falta dos longos centímetros que havia cortado, horas antes. Ela tinha duas opções: ou ignorava os vampiros, desejando não os sentir e nunca saber como lidar com eles; ou entrava para aquele mundo, tornando-se uma pessoa diferente e aprendendo a lidar com os seus medos. Sacudiu a cabeça, podia ser impulsiva, mas tinha a sua escolha feita.

- Eu aceito - disse, abrindo os olhos e fixando o director.

- Óptimo! - exclamou Cross. - Passarás por uma fase de adaptação, saber como lidar com os acontecimentos, o que patrulhar durante a noite e, claro, terás de ter uma arma de defesa.

- Que tipo de arma? - questionou ela, desviando o olhar para Kaname.

- Existem várias armas anti-vampiros - contou o sangue puro, devolvendo o olhar da menina. - Será melhor que tenhas uma. Nem sempre os alunos da Night Class são obedientes e poderá ter-te útil.

- Vocês desculpar-me-ão, mas eu estou farto de assistir a este disparate - declarou Zero, afastando-se do lugar onde se encontrava com Yuuki e saindo da sala, batendo a porta atrás de ti.

Yuuki fez uma pequena vénia, pedindo desculpa pelo amigo e saiu em seguida atrás de Zero. Akane ficou a olhar para a porta fechada, fingindo não perceber a sombra que corria os olhos de Kuran nem a expressão de decepção que Kaien tinha no rosto. Respirou fundo e voltou a virar-se para os dois homens presentes.

- O que preciso de fazer agora? - indagou ela.

- Por hoje nada - informou o director. - Amanhã pedirei a Yuuki que te explique o tens de fazer.

- Se não te importares, eu gostaria que viesses comigo ao dormitório da Lua - pediu Kaname. - É necessário apresentar-te como monitora aos estudantes.

- Claro - disponibilizou-se ela. - Eu gostaria apenas de fazer uma coisa primeiro, se não se importam.

- Não tem problema, Saito - disse Kuran. - A Night Class termina as aulas depois da meia-noite. A essa hora poderás encontrar-te comigo nos portões do dormitório da Lua?

- Com certeza - respondeu a menina, fazendo uma leve vénia e preparando-se para sair. - Com licença.

Saito virou costas e deixou o gabinete do director. Assim que fechou a porta encostou-se a esta e respirou fundo. Definitivamente, ela deveria ter dado ouvidos aos irmãos e não ter saído de casa. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando livrar-se das vozes dos irmãos na sua mente. Respirou fundo novamente e começou a correr pelo corredor escuro. Se se ia realmente tornar monitora, havia duas coisas que ela precisava de fazer o mais rapidamente possível.

**X X X**

- Monitora?

A voz de Ichiru era demasiado alta e irritada. Saito nada dizia, apenas observava o amigo a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, profundamente chateado. Tinha ido ter com ele para lhe contar, não podia omitir uma coisa daquelas ao rapaz. Apenas estava receosa quanto à sua reacção e aquela, definitivamente, não fora a melhor.

- Porque raios te vais tornar monitora? - interrogou Kiryu, parando em frente à menina e olhando-a.

- Eu quero saber defender-me - disse ela, em voz baixa. - Quero saber lidar com estas criaturas.

- Porquê? - indagou o rapaz, aproximando-se.

- Eu não sei - murmurou a ruiva, baixando o olhar. - Mas sinto que estas criaturas vão fazer parte da minha vida... não quero ser indefesa perante elas.

- Tu podias arranjar uma maneira diferente - afirmou Ichiru, suspirando. - Pedir ao Touga-sensei, ele ensinou o Zero, ou-

- Ichiru! - chamou ela, segurando a face do rapaz entre as mãos e olhando-o nos olhos. - Eu não sou uma Hunter para que ele aceite ensinar-me. É mais simples tornar-me monitora e aprender aos poucos que tirar um curso intensivo de 'Como lidar com vampiros'.

Ichiru fechou os olhos, deixando apoiar o rosto nas mãos frescas da menina e suspirou novamente.

- Desculpa - pediu, levando as suas mãos às dela e tocando-lhes delicadamente. - Eu apenas acho que não te encaixas neste tipo de cargo, Akane. Vampiros não é algo para ti.

- Deixa-me ser eu a decidir isso, Ichiru - pediu ela, sorrindo levemente. - Se me arrepender, paciência. Pelo menos tentei.

O rapaz acenou levemente com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos das íris esmeraldas dela. Esboçou um leve sorriso e, em seguida, abraçou-a. Saito retribuiu o gesto, apoiando a face sobre o ombro do rapaz e sorrindo. Ela podia estar a cometer o maior erro de sempre, mas, tal como havia dito a Ichiru, mais valia tentar e não conseguir que ficar quieta no seu canto e arrepender-se eternamente por isso.

**X X X**

Sentiu a sua aproximação. Não só a aproximação, mas o seu cheiro característico e tentador. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando libertar a mente dos pensamentos sangrentos que lhe surgiam com aquele aroma. Encostou-se à parede fria, afastando-se do raio de luz branco que provinha da lua, e bateu levemente com a cabeça na pedra atrás de si. O que raios queria ela?

Abriu os olhos e focou as íris cinzas no fundo do corredor negro. Podia ver a sua silhueta, mesmo que mais ninguém visse. Ela caminhava com confiança, passos seguros de si, mais marcados que os dos dias anteriores. Olhou-a com mais atenção. Estava com a postura mais firme, não tão relaxada, estava na defensiva. Mas estaria na defensiva para com ele ou ela já se encontrava assim momentos antes?

Uma leve brisa gelada sacudia-lhe os cabelos curtos, desfazendo-lhe o efeito alinhado que eles traziam. Fixou-lhe os olhos. As esmeraldas estavas mais intensas e mais sombrias que nunca. O verde estava mais escuro, escondendo o brilho inocente que ela transportava até horas antes. Outro _deja vu_ passou-lhe pela mente, obrigando-o a levar uma mão à cabeça. Desta vez ouviu a gargalhada dela. Mas onde e, especialmente, quando aquilo havia acontecido?

Viu-a aproximar-se e nada disse. Sabia que ela se iria dirigir a ele, obrigá-lo a encará-la, mas não tinha qualquer intenção de reagir ao que quer que ela tentasse fazer ou dizer-lhe. As esmeraldas estavas fixas em si, profundas demais, assustadoras demais. Sentiu-se arrepiar ao perceber a mão dela sobre a sua, o calor dela contra a sua pele fria, a delicadeza daquele acto contra a sua natureza agreste. Olhou-a, vendo-a sorrir, forçando-se mentalmente para não lhe sorrir de volta. O que é que aquela miúda lhe tinha feito?

- Obrigada - murmurou, levando a mão de Zero ao rosto e depositando-lhe um ténue e delicado beijo na palma.

- Por quê? - perguntou o rapaz, sem conseguir afastar a mão da face dela, engolindo em seco em seguida.

- Pela noite de ontem - disse Saito, simplesmente, sorrindo. - Por teres ficado comigo, afastado os meus fantasmas.

- Não foi nada - afirmou Kiryu, afastando o olhar do dela, tirando, finalmente, a mão de entre os dedos da menina.

- Foi sim - contrariou Akane, levando a mão ao queixo do rapaz e obrigando-o a encará-la. - Mesmo muito obrigada, Zero.

Kiryu segurou o pulso dela com força, puxando-a perigosamente para si, encarando-a com uma expressão de fúria e irritação no rosto. Não sabia o que se estava a passar, nem com ele, nem com o que aquela rapariga estava a fazer, mas ela havia passado dos limites. E isso não podia ficar assim.

- O que estás a tentar fazer? - interrogou, a voz baixa e feroz, apertando mais o pulso da menina. - Qual é a tua ideia absurda?

- Nenhuma! - respondeu, mantendo o mesmo tom de voz e aguentando o olhar dele. - Porque haveria de ter uma ideia e o que deveria fazer com ela?

- Tu chegas à academia atacada por um vampiro, não te lembras de nada, consegues sentir-me, dizes ter medo daquilo que somos e, do nada, queres-te misturar no meio daqueles a que tu chamas de_ demónios_? - enumerou ele, cerrando os dentes e revelando as presas pontiaguadas. - O que queres que eu pense de ti?

- Que estou a tentar aprender a defender-me? - sugeriu ela, tentando soltar o pulso da mão de Zero inutilmente. - Para não ficar tão estupidamente impune a um vampiro como estou agora!

Kiryu soltou-a, empurrando-a levemente para trás, dando um murro na parede ao seu lado. Saito apenas deu dois passos, segurou o pulso magoado e voltou a encarar o rapaz. Não sabia porquê, mas não ia desistir dele.

- Vem comigo - pediu gentilmente, ainda a olhar para ele. - Vem comigo ao dormitório da Lua.

- Para quê? - rosnou Zero, sem a olhar.

- Eu não quero - hesitou, humedecendo os lábios com a língua e engolindo em seco. - Eu não quero ficar sozinha no meio deles.

- Não queres-

- Por favor, Zero! - implorou ela, dando um passo incerto em frente. - Por favor...

Olhou para ela com as íris geladas. Naquele momento era um misto de incompreensão, ódio e curiosidade que lhe corria o corpo. Ela era estranha. Ela estava a dar com ele em doido. Ela era louca e incompreensível. Mas ela também era _especial_.

**X X X**

Ouviu as badaladas da meia noite e sentiu-se arrepiar. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentou acalmar o nervosismo que lhe corria nas veias. Estava prestes a ir para uma sala cheia de vampiros, confrontá-los pela primeira vez, encarar cada um deles e esperar não ter um ataque de pânico com isso. Abriu os olhos ao sentir a aura gelada de Kaname e rapidamente o viu a dirigir-se a si. O sangue puro estava exactamente com a mesma expressão neutra no rosto, sem qualquer alteração e sem qualquer brilho nos olhos escuros.

- Saito - cumprimentou Kaname, ao aproximar-se da menina.

- Kuran-sempai - retribuiu ela, fazendo uma leve vénia.

Porém, assim que a menina levantou novamente o olhar, o rosto de Kaname não a encarava. O Kuran parecia olhar para a escuridão da floresta ao lado deles. Saito mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e tentou acalmar a respiração.

- Eu pedi a Zero para vir comigo - disse, finalmente, sem olhar o sangue-puro. - Espero que não haja problema com isso.

Kiryu aproximou-se, vindo exactamente do local para onde Kaname olhava. Nada disse, apenas limitou-se a observar os dois na sua frente e a manter uma certa distância de ambos. Kuran olhou para Saito e, simplesmente, sorriu.

- Entendo - disse em voz baixa, fazendo sinal para que começassem a andar em direcção ao dormitório da Lua.

Todo o caminho foi feito em puro silêncio. Kaname seguia ao lado de Saito, mas era como se ninguém se encontrasse perto de si. Por sua vez, a menina sentia-se insegura e deitava breves olhares a Zero. Toda aquela situação a estava a incomodar, mas, de certa forma, Akane sentia que era o que ela devia, o que ela _precisava_, de fazer.

Sentiu um arrepio forte quando Kaname abriu a porta do dormitório da Lua e esse arrepio logo foi substituído por uma forte tontura quando percebeu que todos os estudantes da Night class se encontravam a fixá-la. Entrou no cómodo e olhou em volta discretamente. Demasiadas auras geladas juntas, demasiados vampiros, demasiada pressão sobre ela. Percebeu que Kaname começara a falar, mas não ouvia o que ele dizia. Sabia que, exteriormente, ela aparentava calma, mas no interior o medo parecia ser mais forte.

Subitamente não quis estar ali. Não quis estar naquela academia, nem estar rodeada daqueles seres estranhos. Sentia que não pertencia ali e que nunca deveria ter deixado a casa da avó. Engoliu em seco e ouviu claramente a voz do irmão mais próximo a mandá-la ficar em casa. Porque não lhe tinha obedecido? Porque teimara em tentar aquela bolsa e terminara rodeada de vampiros? Porque tinha de ser teimosa?

E então, do nada, sentiu uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro e parecia que todo o frio e as incertezas haviam desaparecido. Um calor suave corria-lhe o corpo, acalmando-a, deixando o medo desaparecer. Saito sorriu levemente, tocando com as pontas dos dedos na pele fria da mão de Zero, agradecendo em surdina naquele gesto tão simples.

- ... assim sendo, o director Cross e eu oferecemos o novo cargo de monitoria a Saito-san, o qual, ela aceitou - explicou Kaname aos restantes vampiros, os quais ouviam com plena atenção o que o sangue-puro lhes dizia. - Espero que a tratem com respeito, tal como têm feito com os restantes monitores.

- Kaname-sama - a voz de Ruka despertou a atenção de Saito, que olhou para a vampira. - Mas esta rapariga é uma estranha não sabemos nada sobre-

- Ela é a indicada para o cargo - cortou Kaname, encarando a rapariga loira. - Estou certo que Saito-san não se irá importar em responder às vossas perguntas mais tarde.

- Então isto serve apenas como uma apresentação da Saiton-san? - indagou Aidou, cruzando os braços.

- Exacto - respondeu Kuran. - E como a apresentação está feita, vocês estão dispensados.

Akane fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao ver os vampiros começarem a retirar-se. Ignorou os olhares que lhe lançavam e deixou-se ficar onde estava, sentindo-se segura apenas por ter a mão de Zero sobre o ombro. Por sua vez, Kiryu não conseguia perceber o que o levara a cometer aquele gesto, mas a onda de calor suave que afectara a ruiva também corria no seu corpo.

- Saito - Kaname chamou, o que fez a menina abrir os olhos e encarar o sangue-puro. - Eu gostaria de falar contigo a sós.

Akane acenou afirmativamente e olhou para Zero. O rapaz retirou levemente a mão do ombro dela e apenas se limitou a olhá-la. A ruiva fez uma leve vénia de agradecimento e esperou que Kiryu se retirasse antes de se voltar a endireitar e olhar para Kuran. Naquele momento, ela sentia-se suficientemente capaz de ali estar. Depois dos vampiros se terem retirado, o facto de se encontrar sozinha com Kaname não interferia com o seu sistema nervoso.

Esperou que o sangue-puro começasse a dirigir-se para fora do edifício do dormitório da Lua e depois seguiu-o. Estava uma noite fresca e Kuran parou no meio do caminho, entre a floresta e os portões e, após permanecer de costas durante uns segundos, virou-se para encarar a ruiva.

- Tu percebeste que és diferente dos restantes alunos da Day classe - disse Kaname, encarando as íris verdes da menina e aproximando-se lentamente. - Nenhum dos _humanos_ consegue sentir os vampiros como tu sentes.

- O que estás a sugerir, Kaname-senpai? - perguntou Akane, vendo o castanho dos olhos do vampiro turvar levemente.

- Eu não estou a sugerir nada, Saito - respondeu o sangue-puro, esboçando um leve sorriso no rosto que não passou despercebido à menina. - Eu apenas estou a constatar um facto.

- Dizendo que eu não sou humana! - rosnou a ruiva, cerrando os punhos e desviando o olhar do dele. - Isso não faz sentido!

- E porque não? - indagou, simplesmente.

Akane olhou fixamente para Kuran. Sentia-se quase ofendida perante aquela sugestão. Como poderia ela não ser humana? Respirou fundo, como se fosse enfrentar um adversário e controlou-se para não morder o lábio.

- Os meus pais são humanos, assim como os meus irmãos e toda a minha família! - exclamou determinadamente. - Como eu poderei não ser?

- Os humanos não sentem vampiros - repetiu Kaname, dando um passo em frente, aproximando-se perigosamente dela. - Se tu os sentes, então não és humana!

- Isso não tem qualquer lógica! - protestou a ruiva, irritada. - Tal como não tem qualquer lógica dizeres-me isto, nem tratares-me assim!

- És mais perspicaz do que pensei, Saito - confessou Kuran, levantando um canto dos lábios num sorriso. - Mais ninguém teria percebido a minha mudança de atitude.

- Mais ninguém se importaria em perceber _o que raios queres comigo_? - questionou ela, hostilmente.

- Saberás em breve - afirmou Kaname, voltando à sua expressão neutra. - És uma nova peça no meu tabuleiro de xadrez, _Akane._ Uma peça interessante e essencial neste jogo.

- Uma peça que não te pertence, Kuran, nem que vai colaborar com esses teus jogos loucos - declarou, fazendo uma vénia e começando a afastar-se. - Se me permites, eu tenho os meus deveres de monitora a cumprir.

Mantendo os punhos cerrados e suspendendo a respiração por breves momentos, Saito deixou Kaname e o dormitório da Lua para trás, sem nunca voltar a olhá-los. Não sabia o que se havia passado ali, mas uma coisa estava certa: Kuran não era flor que se cheirasse e ela precisava estar atenta a ele. Não se sentia confortável na presença do vampiro e percebia perfeitamente, mesmo que fosse impossível de ver para os outros, que a forma como ele a olhava e tratava era distinta de todo o resto. Havia uma pergunta no ar e ela não iria deixar de descobrir a resposta: O que queria Kaname com ela e quais as intenções dos actos dele?

**X X X**

Estava no telhado da Academia. Precisava organizar os pensamentos e não conseguiria fazê-lo se estivesse a cumprir os seus deveres de monitor correctamente. Por isso, escapara para ali, podendo deixar os pensamentos fluir livremente ao vento forte enquanto observava o recinto da escola. Sabia que Yuuki estava algures numa das varandas do lado oposto. Sabia que Ichiru estava à janela do quarto, esperando ansiosamente que Saito regressasse do dormitório da Lua. E sabia também e ela estava a caminhar em direcção ao dormitório do Sol, determinada e furiosa, com uma aura destemida que Zero não havia reparado antes.

Fixou o olhar nos portões colossais que escondiam as paredes do outro dormitório. Ela deveria passar por eles em pouco tempo. E assim o fez. Abriu um dos portões calmamente, saindo dos domínios da Night class, seguindo em frente, de olhar penetrante e segura de si. Ficou a observá-la e, novamente, todas as dúvidas e as perguntas que assombravam a sua mente sobre aquela rapariga voltaram a surgir. E, como sempre, nenhuma resposta era encontrada e nada fazia calar aquelas interrogações. Akane era um mistério. Essa a sua única certeza.

Ela parou subitamente, fechou os olhos e deixou que os cabelos sacudissem com o vento. Passou uma mão sobre eles e, docemente, abriu os olhos e levantou as íris verdes até ao local exacto onde Zero se encontrava a observá-la. Kiryu manteve o olhar apenas para a ver sorrir abertamente e formular um "obrigada" com os lábios. E, nesse mesmo instante, Zero teve certezas de mais uma coisa: ele gostava daquela estranha, fosse lá ela quem fosse.

* * *

**N.A.:** Cap sem betagem porque a minha beta sumiu com os caps todos e uma NC louca que eu escrevi e ela não me devolve U_U  
E, como a Jane pediu, cap on para ela ter o mail de att xD

Proximo em breve. Reviews, gente, pleaseeeee  
_Just_


	8. Vestido

**Capítulo 7:  
**_Vestido_

"Onii-sama,

Já lá vão três meses desde que eu entrei para a Academia Cross e desde que enviei a última carta. Esperei por uma resposta tua, mas ela nunca chegou. Sei que estás ocupado e que não deves poder responder-me, não tem problema. Espero que estejas bem e que o teu trabalho não esteja a ser excessivo. Falei com a avó no outro dia, ela está bem e diz que tem saudades nossas. A verdade é que não estamos todos juntos há mais de dois anos, onii-sama... eu também tenho saudades tuas.

Quanto a mim e à vida na Academia... bem, eu estou diferente. Foi nomeada monitora e isso tem ajudado imenso a minha forma de lidar com as pessoas. Estou mais solta, mais confiante em mim. Acho que, finalmente, comecei a mudar, tal como me disseste para fazer tantas vezes e nunca tinha ouvido. Devo-te, então, um pedido de desculpas.

Conheci várias pessoas e formei amizades. Os alunos são simpáticos e os estudantes da Night Class são fabulosos. O quanto eu me divirto com eles. Contudo, todas as coisas boas têm o seu lado mau. E, neste caso, existe alguém com quem eu, estranhamente, não me sinto confortável e não consigo aproximar-se: Kaname Kuran. Não adianta, ele pode ser perfeito, mas eu não consigo confiar nele. Há qualquer coisa de errada, onii-sama, qualquer coisa muito errada com ele.

Por outro lado, Aidou-sempai é um querido. Completamente histérico e sempre pronto para uma brincadeira, foi ele que ajudou a minha integração com os membros da Night Class. Kain-sempai e Ichijou-sempai são óptimos colegas e bons amigos. Havias de gostar deles, onii-sama.

Ichiru continua do meu lado, tal e qual como te contei na carta anterior. Não sei como, mas encontrei nele um amigo precioso e importante. Muito importante. Yuuki também se tornou uma amiga. Ela tem ajudado com as tarefas da monitoria. Mas quem se revelou mais nestes últimos tempos foi Zero. Eu falei-te dele, o rapaz com a aura gelada que eu chamei de demónio. Zero não é um demónio, eu sei disso agora. Zero é qualquer coisa que marcou a minha existência e que continua ao meu lado, mesmo quando não o vejo. Há qualquer ligação entre nós. Eu ainda não a percebi, mas sei que existe. Resumindo, Zero é especial.

Eu gosto disto aqui. Sei que, provavelmente, não acreditarás nisto, mas eu realmente gosto disto. É diferente de tudo a que eu estava habituada, diferente de tudo o que já vivi até agora. Gosto dessa diferença, gosto desta mudança. Por outras palavras, acho que estou feliz aqui.

Tenho saudades tuas.

Com amor,

Akane"

**X X X**

- Para trás!

Era um dia como todos os outros. E como em todos os outros, os três monitores estavam a ter problemas com os alunos da Day Class na troca dos turnos. As vozes de Yuuki e de Akane podiam ser ouvidas acima das da multidão de alunas histéricas. As duas meninas sempre tinham dificuldades em controlar as raparigas da Day Class. Por outro lado, Zero limitava-se a lançar às mesmas raparigas olhares de fúria que as faziam temê-lo e afastarem-se.

- Eu disse: para trás! - guinchou a ruiva, empurrando um bando de alunas quando os portões se abriram e os estudantes da Night Class começaram a sair. - Para trás!

- Meninas - chamou Aidou, sorrindo e aproximando-se do bando de raparigas que se encontra atrás de Saito. - Não compliquem o trabalho da Akane-chan, por favor!

- Aidou-sempai! - reclamou a menina, olhando directamente para os olhos claros do loiro.

Aidou sorriu, puxando Akane da frente das alunas da Day Class, e repentinamente, depositando um rápido beijo no rosto da menina, o que fez com que todas as raparigas histéricas ficassem completamente enlouquecidas e petrificadas perante aquele gesto.

- Comporta-te, Hanabusa! - sussurrou-lhe Kain, ao passar pelos dois.

Aidou voltou a sorrir, percebendo a face corada da ruiva e encarnado as restantes alunas. Ele apertou o corpo da monitora contra o seu e encostou o rosto sobre os cabelos vermelhos dela. O vampiro, que sempre gostara de provocar as estudantes da Day Class, ganhara o hábito que se fazer passar por íntimo de Akane, gerando o caos entre as restantes raparigas. Claro que Saito fazia de tudo para que o vampiro loiro não tivesse este tipo de atitudes, afinal, aquilo apenas lhe iria arranjar ainda mais problemas com as colegas de turno.

- Com inveja, meninas? - perguntou ele, recebendo em resposta um grito geral de todas as alunas que os observavam e deixando escapar uma gargalha da com isso.

- Aidou-sempai, pára quieto! - exclamou Saito, tentando afastar-se do rapaz.

- Eu sugeria que fizesses o que ela diz - a voz de Zero era, como sempre, calma e contida. Contudo, a sua expressão e a forma como ele segurara o braço de Aidou, revelavam exactamente o contrário.

O vampiro encolheu os ombros, como se não se tivesse importado com a intervenção do monitor, deixou que a ruiva se afastasse e continuou o seu caminho ao lado dos outros alunos da Night Class. Ele apenas lançou um sorriso galanteador para a multidão de meninas histéricas e, encarando Akane, piscou suavemente para ela, acenando em seguida.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, sentindo a mão de Zero sobre o seu ombro e desviando os olhos esmeralda para os prateados dele. Sorriu-lhe delicadamente, indicando-lhe que estava bem e que ele não precisava de se preocupar com nada. Colocou a sua mão sobre a dele, num gesto rápido e despercebido a quem não estivesse atento, e afastou-se, regressando ao seu posto entre os alunos da Day Class.

**X X X**

Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto estava deitado sobre as cobertas da cama. Tinha os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e os cabelos soltos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro branco. Respirava devagar, sentindo o aroma fresco daquela noite de Fevereiro e deixando um leve sorriso escapar ao, finalmente, ouvir o silêncio vindo dos campos da Academia.

Não mudou a sua postura quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta, nem quando passos rápidos se aproximaram dele. Apenas abriu os olhos para encarar as íris verdes de Akane quando esta saltou para cima da cama e se debruçou sobe ele. Viu-a abrir um sorriso exagerado e não conseguiu evitar em soltar uma gargalhada.

- Pareces animada - comentou Ichiru, chegando-se para o lado de forma a que a menina se pudesse deitar a seu lado.

- Amanhã vai ser um longo dia e eu acho que alguém me vai tentar matar - comentou a ruiva, encostando a cabeça sobre o braço do amigo. - Eu já sou odiada por noventa por cento das alunas da escola, se amanhã o Aidou-sempai se lembra de fazer das suas, eu vou ser morta.

- Eu não deixo! - exclamou Kiryu, olhando para a menina. - Eu não vou permitir perder a minha melhor amiga porque o idiota do vampiro gosta de provocar!

- Ah, Ichiru, tu sabes como o Aidou é - disse Saito. - Amanhã no baile de certeza que ele não vai permitir que eu ande por lá sem me chatear.

- Mesmo que tenhas acompanhante? - indagou o rapaz, colocando-se de lado e apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Ele vai ignorar isso e eu vou estar em trabalho - lembrou a ruiva. - Não devo ter acompanhante.

- Estás-me a dizer para ir sozinho a esse horrível baile de São Valentim? - sugeriu Kiryu, fanzindo a sobrancelha.

- Não - suspirou ela, colocando-se na mesma posição que o amigo e encarando-o. - Estou a dizer que estás nesta academia há mais tempo que eu e que deverias tentar falar com mais pessoas.

- Akane... - murmurou ele, deixando-se deitar para trás e olhando para o tecto.

- Tu não és íntimo de ninguém, Ichiru - observou a menina, tocando ao de leve no braço do rapaz. - Falas com os nosso colegas, mas são conversas banais. É como se não quisesse, de forma nenhuma, deixá-los conhecerem-te.

- Eu não quero que me conheçam - confessou Kiryu. - Eu não quero que ninguém me conheça.

- Então porque me deixas saber como és? - indagou Saito, colocando a mão no rosto do rapaz e obrigando-o a encará-la. - Porque rejeitas os outros quando és tão próximo de mim?

- Tu és diferente, Akane - respondeu, simplesmente, sorrindo levemente em seguida.

- Eu acho que não quero saber o motivo de ser diferente - murmurou ela, sentando-se na borda da cama, de costas para o amigo.

- Tu já o sabes - sussurou Ichiru, afastando-lhe as pontas do cabelo da parte de trás do pescoço e tocando-lhe na pele branca. - Apenas não o queres ver.

A ruiva levantou-se, afastando o corpo do toque do rapaz. Suspirou e começou a dirigir-se para a porta. Parou com a mão sobre a maçaneta, ponderando sobre as palavras que lhe iria dizer. Subitamente, percebeu que não adiantaria de nada.

- Eu espero por ti para o café da manhã - disse Ichiru. - Não te atrases.

- Não me atrasarei - respondeu, num fio de voz, abrindo a porta e deixando o quarto do rapaz.

**X X X**

O dia de São Valentim era sempre o mais louco e eufórico de todos na Academia Cross. Os estudantes da Day Class andavam histéricos e totalmente excitados para que chegasse a troca de turnos e pudessem, finalmente, entregar os seus presentes à pessoa desejada. E, naquele dia em especial, todos estavam com o dobro da ansiedade, já que, logo depois das aulas, realizar-se-ia um baile especial das duas Classes.

Claro que o trabalho dos três monitores era mais que muito. Para além do habitual controlo dos alunos da Day Class, os três ainda tinham de verificar se estava tudo em ordem para o baile e, como seria de esperar, eles teriam de trabalhar durante o baile. E, se para Zero o facto de ter de trabalhar mais apenas o deixavam com o mesmo ar de sempre, para Yuuki, perder o baile de São Valentim para estar de vigia era, no mínimo, frustrante.

- Fala com o director, Yuuki, eu e o Zero lidamos bem com o trabalho - disse-lhe Akane, ao fim da tarde. - Vai-te divertir!

- Não seria justo, de certo que vocês também gostariam de apreciar o baile - respondeu Cross, cruzando os braços. - Além disso, é o meu dever!

- Tu tens direito a uma folga, Yuuki - observou Sayori, que caminhava ao lado das outras duas. - E, se Kiryu-kun e Akane-chan não se importam, deverias tirá-la!

- Sem falar que eu vi o vestido lindo que Kuran-sempai mandou entregar-te para usares hoje - comentou a ruiva, sorrindo. - Ele ficaria desapontado se não o usares. Fala com o Director, tu mereces ir ao baile descansada!

- Eu vou pensar nisso - prometeu a morena, sorrindo também.

- Oh, esqueci-me de entregar uma coisa ao Ichiru! - exclamou Akane, batendo com a mão na testa e dando meia volta. - Tenho de ir ter com ele, até já!

Ela não demorou a entrar no dormitório do sol e a correr até ao quarto do amigo. Parou e bateu duas vezes à porta, esperando que ele lhe dissesse para entrar. Mas apenas o silêncio lhe respondeu. A ruiva estranhou, não era normal Ichiru não estar no quarto. Abriu a porta devagar e espreitou para o cómodo. Estava completamente às escuras. Acendeu a luz e entrou, colocando um caderno de apontamentos sobre a secretária e saindo em seguida. Onde poderia estar Ichiru?

Olhou pela janela do corredor e percebeu que já se encontravam inúmeros estudantes da Day Class aos portões do dormitório da lua. Respirou fundo, chateada por não encontrar o amigo e por estar atrasada e começou a correr em direcção aos portões, pronta como cumprir o seu dever de monitora.

**X X X**

- Yuuki não vai estar de serviço no baile - informou Zero, enquando caminhava de volta ao dormitório do sol. - Ela falou com o Director e ele deu-lhe a noite livre.

- Eu sei - disse Akane, acompanhando-o. - Fui eu que lhe disse para falar com ele, ela merece.

- Eu pensei que tu também estarias interessada em ir ao baile sem ser em trabalho - comentou o rapaz.

- E porque pensaste isso? - indagou a ruiva, olhando Kiryu. - Eu já te disse que não estou interessada no baile.

- Mas o meu irmão está - respondeu Zero, encontrando o seu olhar com o da amiga. - Pensei que eras o par dele.

- Deveria ser, mas estou de serviço e disse-lhe que não podia - explicou. - Além disso... Tanto eu como Ichiru sabemos perfeitamente que toda a gente ficaria a pensar coisas errada se fossemos juntos ao baile.

- Toda a gente pensa coisas erradas em relação a vocês - observou ele, mantendo a sua expressão neutra. - Qual seria a diferença?

Akane parou a meio do pátio do dormitório do sol e segurou a manga do casaco de Zero, fazendo-o parar ligeiramente à sua frente. Ele voltou-se o suficiente para a encarar de lado e esperou. A menina suspirou, parecendo levemente aborrecida e sacudiu a cabeça.

- A diferença é que _tu_ ficarias a pensar coisas erradas - explicou Akane, ainda segurando a manga do rapaz. - Eu não tenho nada com o teu irmão.

- Eu não disse nada sobre isso - afirmou o rapaz.

- Mas pensaste - murmurou ela. - Eu sei que sim, Zero. E eu não quero que penses o que não é verdade.

Kiryu continuou a olhá-la fixamente nas íris verdes, sem nada dizer.

- Eu vou ter contigo às oito - confirmou Akane, sorrindo e seguindo caminho, ignorando completamente o que havia acabado de dizer. - Até já.

A ruiva entrou no dormitório e rapidamente chegou ao seu quarto. Abriu a porta, entrando em seguida, e começou a preparar as coisas para tomar um banho rápido antes de vestir o outro uniforme para o baile. Contudo, uma caixa rectangular colocada sobre a sua cama chamou-lhe a atenção.

Aquilo não estava ali quando ela saíra de manhã. Aproximou-se da cama e puxou a caixa para perto de si. Olhou para a fita verde esmeralda que envolvia a caixa e pegou numa das pontas, desfazendo o laço. Deixou a fita de lado e retirou a tampa, arregalando os olhos ao ver o que se encontrava lá dentro. Largou a tampa e delicadamente, pegou com a ponta dos dedos no tecido fino e suave e tirou de dentro da caixa o mais fabuloso vestido que ela alguma vez vira.

Era uma peça simples, sem alças, com um leve ondular na saia. O tecido parecia seda e a cor era o preto mais perfeito que ela alguma vez sonhara. Estava completamente boquiaberta perante aquele vestido. Era exactamente a sua escolha se ela quisesse ter arranjado um vestido para o baile. Elegante, simples, luxuoso, mas sem exageros. Como é que alguém poderia saber o seu gosto? E, acima de tudo, quem lhe tinha deixado o vestido ali?

Percebeu, então, que estava um cartão dentro da caixa onde o vestido estivera. Olhou para ele, vendo que apenas tinha uma palavra escrita. "Usa-o" dizia. Sem assinatura, sem nada que desse para perceber quem havia sido. Olhou mais uma vez para o vestido. Três meses antes ela nunca o usaria, mas naquele momento... Akane não era a mesma de antes.

Sorriu.

**X X X**

- Eu vi o sorriso - afirmou Ichiru, aparecendo do nada ao lado do irmão, pouco antes das oito horas.

Zero olhou-o de lado, sem se mover do sítio onde se encontrava, nem mudar a expressão que tinha no rosto.

- E não adianta ignorares-me que eu sei que estás morto por saber do que raios estou a falar - avisou Ichiru, apoiando-se na ombreira da porta do salão onde iria decorrer o baile.

- Então não me faças perder tempo e explica - exclamou Zero, desviando os olhos do gémeo.

- O sorriso escondido que deste depois da Akane te dizer que não ia comigo ao baile - observou Ichiru. - Eu vi o sorriso. Ficaste assim tão satisfeito?

- Eu ainda não percebi o que queres com ela - vociferou Zero, encarando o irmão novamente.

- Estás a mudar de assunto, onii-san - comentou Ichiru, sorrindo maliciosamente. - E eu não quero nada com ela! É apenas minha amiga.

- Tu não tens amigos - acusou o outro. - Tu tens interesses, Ichiru, apenas isso! E eu quero saber qual é o teu na Akane?

- Tu ainda não viste? - perguntou. - Ou não queres ver?

- O quê?

- Ela é especial, Zero - murmurou o rapaz. - Eu percebi isso no momento que a vi, como é que tu não percebeste?

- Ichiru - chamou o mais velho. - Deixa a Akane em paz!

- Então tu percebeste - admirou-se Ichiru, olhando o irmão com surpresa. - E não fizeste nada, não disseste nada!

- Pára! - ordenou.

- Como consegues? - interrogou o mais novo. - Como podes ignora-

- Eu disse pára! - rosnou Zero, segurando o colarinho do irmão com força. - Pára, Ichiru! Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

- Eu tenho-a visto - confessou Ichiru, sorrindo. - Flashbacks rápidos e confusos, mas eu tenho-a visto. De certo que também te lembras!

- Cala-te...

- A memória dela está nas nossas mentes, Zero, diz-me que não a vês! - desafiou ele.

- Cala-te!

- Diz-me que não te lembras dela!

- CALA-TE!

- Zero... Ichiru... - a voz de Akane apareceu subitamente vinda de trás dos dois. - O que estão vocês a fazer?!

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu sou má ^^ Peço desculpa pela demora (novamente!), mas as coisas andam complicadas... eu vou tentar actualizar com mais frequência!

Obrigada a quem comentou, reviews são seeempre muito bem vindos ^^

Bjos ;*  
Just

P.S.: Fla, I miss you, girl!


	9. O Baile

Com um dia de atraso, mas eu já pedi as minhas desculpas...

**HAPPY BDAY, FLA :D**

**Capitulo 8:  
**_O Baile_

- O que estão vocês a fazer?!

Zero virou costas, não olhando para Akane e afastando-se do irmão. Ichiru estava realmente a tirá-lo do sério e ele não queria, de forma nenhuma, arranjar confusão quando a ruiva estava presente. Mas se Zero optou por não encarar a amiga, Ichiru levou uma mão ao rosto e, após esfregar levemente os olhos, levantou a face e fixou as íris cinza na mulher à sua frente. Sentiu a boca a abrir-se e ficou completamente paralisado ao vê-la.

Ela estava deslumbrante. A pele pálida contrastava com o vestido preto, simples e elegante. Os cabelos rubros estavam impecavelmente lisos, alinhados pelo seu corte oblíquo. Trazia maquilhagem escura que lhe realçava ainda mais os olhos penetrantes e o batom que tinha nos lábios apenas a deixavam ainda mais tentadora.

- Ak- Akane?! - exclamou, admirado e surpreendido. - O que é isso?!

- Uma prenda - respondeu ela, friamente, retomando rapidamente ao assunto anterior. - O que raios se passa convosco? Porque estavam a discutir dessa maneira?

- Não era nada de especial - mentiu Ichiru, olhando de lado para o irmão, que se mantinha em silêncio. - Apenas mais um ponto em que eu e Zero discordamos.

- Zero - chamou a ruiva. - Zero!

- Ele tem razão - disse o Kiryu mais velho. - Não é nada de especial.

- Porque é que vocês me mentem? - perguntou ela.

- Akane-chan, não te estamos a mentir - contrariou Ichiru, avançando em direcção à menina e tocando-lhe ao de leve no braço. - Tu sabes que eu e Zero temos pontos de vista muito diferentes e que-

- Tu estás a mentir-me! - rosnou ela, fixando as íris verdes e furiosas nos olhos dele. - Eu odeio quando tu me mentes, Ichiru! Eu sei que se passa alguma coisa grave entre vocês. Se não queres contar-me, não contes, mas não me mintas!

- Ele não te está a mentir, apenas não há nada para contar - afirmou Zero, ainda de costas para ela.

Saito respirou fundo, olhando para as costas do amigo. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e, passando por Ichiru, aproximou-se de Zero. A cada passo que dava, sentia cada vez mais perfeitamente a angustia do rapaz. Parou a escassos centímetros dele, sem lhe tocar.

- Olha para mim - pediu ela, mesmo atrás dele, num sopro de voz.

- Akane-

- OLHA PARA MIM! - berrou ela, sem se mover, cerrando os punhos. - Zero!

Kiryu voltou-se lentamente, como se o forçassem fisicamente a tal gesto. Ainda com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, olhou para a ruiva, fixando os olhos nos dela, sabendo que ela perceberia rapidamente que ambos lhe estavam a mentir. E Akane viu a sombra sobre a prata dos olhos de Zero, a mentira e a omissão espelhadas no seu reflexo. Suspirou pesadamente e afastou-se do rapaz.

- Nós temos trabalho a fazer - murmurou, desapontada, passando por Ichiru e entrando no salão, sem sequer esperar por Zero.

**X X X**

- Oh, Akane-chan! - chamou Aidou ao ver a menina. - Tu estás divinal! Não sabia que tinhas sse tipo de roupa.

- Foi uma prenda - respondeu ela, forçando um sorriso ao aproximar-se do vampiro loiro.

- Foi uma excelente escolha - comentou ele, sorrindo e segurando o braço da ruiva. - Dançamos?

- Eu estou a trabalhar, Aidou-sempai - lembrou ela, retirando o braço das mãos do vampiro. - Mas de certo que há uma quantidade incrível de raparigas que adorariam dançar contigo.

Aidou torceu o nariz e olhou em volta, para a multidão de alunas da Day Class que o encaravam esperançosas. Voltou a olhar para a ruiva e sorriu-lhe novamente.

- Mas nenhuma delas és tu, Akane-chan - protestou ele, enlaçando os dedos nos dedos da menina e aproximando-se mais dela. - Vamos, dança comigo. Apenas uma música!

- Eu não posso - negou ela, novamente, desta vez com um sorriso autêntico no rosto. - Eu danço contigo no final da noite, Hanabusa.

Akane desenlaçou os dedos dos de Aidou e afastou-se do vampiro. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir perante a expressão confusa do loiro, afinal, ela nunca o havia tratado pelo primeiro nome. Caminhou por entre a multidão de sorrisos e alegria, prestando atenção a detalhes e a pequenos movimentos. Até aquele momento, estava tudo perfeito.

Na pista de dança, Yuuki corava fortemente enquanto se deixava guiar pelos passos de Kaname. A menina realmente tinha merecido aquela folga e o facto de poder dançar livremente com o Kuran era, definitivamente, o melhor daquela noite.

Por outro lado, Zero estava a conseguir irritá-la com a forma como desviava o olhar sempre que o dos dois se cruzavam. Ele estava a esconder-lhe algo e se Ichiru - que tinha desaparecido por completo do baile - não lhe iria contar, teria de ser Zero a fazê-lo. Respirou fundo e deu a volta pelo fim do salão, deambulando lentamente sem que ninguém reparasse nela. Precisava mesmo de falar com o outro monitor e não queria ter de esperar pelo fim da noite para isso.

Contudo, quando estava prestes a segurar o braço do rapaz, sentiu uma forte pontada no peito e uma falta de ar súbita. Tentou respirar, mas o ar não entrava de forma nenhuma. Levou a mão ao peito e arregalou os olhos. Apoiou-se na parede e seu lado e, sem ninguém perceber, deixou-se escapar para a varanda vazia, fechando a porta atrás de si. Atravessou a varanda e apoiou-se no parapeito, cerrando as mãos fortemente contra a pedra fria, tentar forçar o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

E, do nada, toda essa agonia passou. Deixando apenas uma sensação de alívio e de medo em mistura. Respirou fundo algumas vezes seguidas e olhou para o céu negro. O que raios havia sido aquilo? Bateu com uma mão sobre a pedra do parapeito e fechou o punho em seguida. Não gostava daquele tipo de coisas, não gostava daquela sensação de sufoco, não gostava de não saber o que aquilo era e, definitivamente, não gostava da ideia de perguntar a quem quer que fosse.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se atrás de si e rapidamente desviou para lá o olhar. Por algum motivo, não se surpreendeu ao ver o líder dos vampiros parado do lado de fora do salão, a observá-la meticulosamente. Voltou-se de forma a apoiar as costas sobre o parapeito, cruzando os braços delicadamente e encarando o moreno à sua frente, esperando uma acção dele.

Por sua vez, Kaname, aproximou-se devagar, sem qualquer ruído, deixando-se ficar a escassos centímetros da ruiva. Apesar da estranha proximidade, Akane nada fez, limitando-se a fixar os olhos verdes nas íris castanhas dele e sentindo-se arrepiar ao vê-lo sorrir levemente.

- Eu vi o que se passou ali dentro - confessou Kuran, em voz baixa. - Como te sentes?

- Bem - respondeu prontamente Saito. - Foi apenas uma tontura. Já passou.

Kaname estreitou os olhos por alguns momentos e logo voltou à sua expressão anterior. Levantou um braço e, sempre lentamente, passou a mão pálida sobre os cabelos vermelhos da rapariga.

- Tu sabes bem que não foi tontura nenhuma - contrariou com um sorriso, tocando-lhe com a ponta dos dedos no rosto. - Porque te negas, Akane?

- Eu não vou discutir isto contigo novamente, Kuran - avisou ela, colocando a mão sobre a de Kaname e afastando-a levemente da sua face. - Diz-me o que sabes ou então não digas nada!

- O que me dás em troca de saberes o que eu sei? - indagou ele, segurando-lhe um pulso e aproximando o rosto do dela. - O que estás disposta a trocar por esta informação?

A mão dele percorria suavemente a curva do pescoço pálido da rapariga, enquanto as suas íris observavam, deliciadas, a veia pulsante que se delineava na pele dela.

- Tu não terás o meu sangue - negou Saito, vendo os olhos dele mudarem de castanho para vermelho e, sem saber porquê, sorrindo com isso. - E eu não te darei nada.

- Não te iludas, Akane - murmurou ele, tocando com a ponta do nariz no dela. - Eu terei o que quero. Não importa quando, apenas importa que terei.

- Explica-me porquê - pediu ela, sem se mover. - Eu não te respeito, não te admiro, nem sequer simpatizo contigo. Não sou mais que nenhuma estudante da Day Class, não me destaco por nada. porque é que ficaste obcecado por mim?

- Foste tu quem ficou obcecada por mim, Akane - respondeu ele, passando o dedo indicador da mão livre sobre os lábios dela. - Foste tu quem tudo começou.

- Eu-

- Guarda-me a última dança - disse Kaname, afastando-se dela como se nada se tivesse passado.

O vampiro virou costas e preparou-se para sair da varanda, enquanto a ruiva apenas o observava com atenção. Não compreendia os gestos dele nem as suas palavras. Não percebia o que raios queria ele dizer com aquilo nem o que pretendia realmente. Mas uma coisa ela tinha a certeza, mesmo que quisesse esconder isso de tudo e todos: Kaname estava certo, ela estava obcecada por ele da mesma forma que ele estava obcecado por ela. Não sabia os motivos, nem como conseguia disfarçar, mas aquela era a mis pura verdade e, em breve ela teria as suas respostas.

- Kuran - chamou, num fio de voz, quando o moreno estava prestes a abrir a porta. - Obrigada pelo vestido.

Kaname olhou para ela por cima do ombro, deixando-a ver um brilho súbito no seu olhar e, em seguida, abandonou a varanda.

**X X X**

Olhava em volta e não a via. Procurava-a por todo o lado, mas ela simplesmente não estava. Tinha desaparecido do seu campo de visão subitamente e não mais voltara. E, naquele momento, essa sua ausência súbita era mais que motivo para que Zero se encontrasse bastante preocupado. Akane não era do tipo de rapariga que faltasse ao trabalho ou que deixasse de o fazer sem um motivo forte e, segundo o instinto de Zero, o facto de Kaname Kuran também não se encontrar em lado algum, era um sinal que algo de grave havia acontecido.

Podia perguntar a um dos vampiros, mas isso causaria desconfianças e Zero não queria arranjar qualquer tipo de confusão. Seria mais um trabalho e mais uma complicação a resolver. Por isso, preferiu procurá-los com a maior das descrições, circundando o salão e mantendo-se atento a qualquer vestígio deles.

Até que viu Kuran a re-entrar no salão, vindo de uma das varandas e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele trazia a sua sempre expressão neutra no rosto, mas havia um certo brilho no seu olhar que informou Zero da localização da outra monitora. Esperou que o moreno se afastasse e regressasse ao centro do salão para se aproximar do local de onde ele saíra e, com a mesma delicadeza e subtileza, abrir a porta e passar para a varanda.

Os seus olhos encararam os de Akane durante um longo segundo antes de Kiryu avançar até perto da ruiva. Parou a pouco espaço dela, olhando-a nos olhos verdes, vendo a pele arrepiada dela e detalhando mentalmente cada pormenor do seu rosto. Estava preocupado com ela e o facto de a ver com aquela expressão de receio e tristeza, apenas fez aumentar a sua preocupação. Tocou-lhe no braço com a mão e, subitamente, sentiu o corpo dela contra o seu, num abraço que Zero não compreendia de onde tinha vindo.

- Akane - murmurou, ao sentir as mãos dela a apertarem o seu casaco com força.

Sentia-a solução junto ao seu pescoço e percebia que o seu corpo tremia levemente. Podia não compreender aquele gesto, nem saber como raios ela tinha ficado naquele estado, mas o facto dela estar ali, no meio dos seus braços, era o suficiente para Zero saber que, de uma forma estranha, ele protegia-a e ela sabia perfeitamente disso.

Mas a proximidade da ruiva era algo que Zero tentava a todo o custo evitar e isso devia-se ao facto dele se sentir sedento sempre que ela estava perto demais. E, com o corpo dela encostado ao seu, o seu aroma tão inebriante solto ao vento, a sua pele pálida exposta e a veia do seu pescoço claramente visível, as íris do rapaz rapidamente mudaram do seu tom de cinza habitual para um rubro forte e carregado.

Não sabia o motivo disso, afinal, apenas o sangue de Yuuki chamava por ele. Então, porque estava naquele estado se era Akane quem estava ali? Porque o seu corpo comeraça a responder ao dela com a passagem daqueles três meses? E, cima de tudo, porque ele sentia que era mais difícil resistir-lhe do que era resistir a Yuuki?

Engoliu em seco, passando uma mão sobre os cabelos da ruiva, apertando a outra nas costas dela, sem nada dizer, nem nada mais fazer. Aquilo era o suficiente para Saito e, possivelmente, até demais para ele. Sentia o habitual aperto no peito e o ar a entrar com dificuldade nos seus pulmões. Não entendia o que se estava a passar com ele, nem com ela. Não entendia nada da situação e não conseguia falar para lhe perguntar o que se passava. A voz faltava-lhe e, talvez, aquele não fosse realmente o momento.

Havia trabalho para fazer, um baile para monitorar, mas aquele momento era deles. Aquele momento era apenas deles e de todas as suas preocupações. Era um momento em que eram Zero e Akane e não dois monitores da Academia. Não havia troca de palavras, não havia qualquer ruído, apenas eles e silêncio.

**X X X**

Uma hora antes ela estava desfeita em lágrimas nos seus braços. Naquele momento, ela dançava, sorrindo abertamente, com o vampiro loiro que ele detestava. Zero não conseguia perceber como aquela rapariga tinha mudanças de humor tão súbitas, mas o facto era que a forma de como ela passava de um choro incessante para um sorriso de pura felicidade - ou assim parecia - era incrivelmente rápida e fugaz.

O baile estava a chegar ao fim e cerca de metade dos alunos já tinham regressado aos respectivos dormitórios. Assim sendo, e tal como prometera, Akane dançava uma última valsa com Aidou antes do encerramento do baile. Claro que as poucas raparigas da Day Classe que permaneciam no salão, esperançosas de conseguirem uma dança com um dos seus ídolos, estavam mais furiosas que nunca.

Aidou sorria perfeitamente enquanto guiava o corpo delineado de Saito por todo o salão. Os movimentos exagerados apenas o faziam sorrir ainda mais e a gargalhada que ela soltava de cada vez que rodopiavam era indicador de que Akane estava feliz. Então, quando a dança terminou e a ruiva fez uma leve vénia perante o vampiro, este gargalhou alto, puxando-o para si a abraçando-a fortemente.

A música parou e, guiados pelos dois monitores, todos os estudantes regresaram aos respectivos dormitórios. No fim da noite, Zero e Akane encontravam-se sozinhos no salão.

- A noite correu bem - comentou a ruiva, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- O que se passa contigo? - indagou ele, olhando-a de lado.

- Tudo... - respondeu, simplesmente. - E ao mesmo tempo nada.

- Akane...

- Eu não sei, Zero, eu não sei - confessou ela, encarando-o. - Eu já não sei de nada...

Zero nada disse, limitou-se a olhar para a rapariga, num misto de curiosidade e atenção. Suspirou, fez-lhe um leve sinal com a cabeça, no qual a ruiva acenou positivamente, e deixou o salão. Saito olhou em volta, para o espaço enorme e vazio. Ela podia sentir as emoções que ali se encontravam momentos antes. Toda a euforia, toda a felicidade e satisfação, toda a inveja e o ciúme. Sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo rodopiar livremente ao som de uma música que já não tocava.

O vestido negro esvoaçava perante os seus movimentos, dando-lhes um ar delicado e suave. A ruiva permanecia de olhos fechados, dançando instintiva e calmamente, seguindo os próprios passos coordenados e mantendo um sorriso leve no rosto. A sua mente podia estar feita em água, ela podia não saber o que se passava à sua volta nem consigo mesma, mas naquele preciso instante, nada mais que o seus passos e a música que tocava na sua cabeça importavam.

Até uma mão estranha segurar a dela, puxando o seu corpo contra o de outro alguém, guiando-a na sua dança, agora a dois. Saito abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se à escuridão que tinha envolvido o salão ao serem apagadas as luzes, fixando as íris verdes nos olhos que se encontravam à sua frente, no sorriso que a levava por uma dança calma e contida.

- Kuran - chamou ela, num fio de voz, não segurando o sorriso malicioso que se esboçara na sua face.

- Eu disse para me guardares a última dança - relembrou ele, continuando os passos delicados.

Ela riu baixo, desviando o olhar por breves segundos antes de voltar a fixá-lo. O moreno estava esplendoroso, mesmo na penumbra. Os olhos brilhavam mais que o habitual, assim como o raro sorriso, que Akane vira várias vezes naquela noite, estava mais sincero, mais instintivo que o normal.

- O que queres de mim? - perguntou ela, seguindo o ritmo da música não existente.

- O que queres tu de mim? - questionou Kaname, sem nunca cortar o contacto visual, sorrindo ainda mais. - Ou será que nada me queres?

- Tu sabes que sim - respondeu Saito num sussurro.

A dança parou, mas nenhum dos dois se afastou. Kuran apenas olhava no fundo dos olhos da ruiva, segurando um sorriso indecifrável no rosto. Manteve uma mão na cintura dela, pressionando-a contra si, enquanto a outra se envolvia docemente nos seus cabelos rubros, afastando-os da face de porcelana da menina.

- Tu estás a jogar um jogo perigoso, Akane - avisou o moreno, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o pescoço da menina, deixando as suas íris tornarem a ficar vermelhas. - Tu sabes o que eu quero e mesmo assim estás disposta a jogar comigo.

- Se não jogasse, não teria graça - afirmou ela, sorrindo abertamente. - Eu quero saber quem me atacou, há três meses.

- O preço a pagar por essa resposta é alto - lembrou o vampiro.

- Eu estou disposta a pagar - murmurou a ruiva, segurando a mão do moreno e passando uma unha afiada sobre o seu pescoço, que rapidamente deixou escapar um fio de sangue. - Diz-me, quem me atacou há três meses, Kuran? Quem bebeu do meu sangue sem o meu consentimento?

O vampiro olhou para ela, para o sangue quente e aromático que escorria pela pele perfeita dela. Sentia-se sedento e as suas íris estavam carmim. Mas ele precisava de resistir, ele não podia ceder à tentação do sangue dela, ou correria o risco de nunca conseguir parar. Desviou o olhar, engoliu em seco e, delicadamente, afastou o corpo do dela. Saito gargalhou perante o movimento dele.

- Alguma coisa errada com o meu sangue? - indagou ela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ele não lhe respondeu, preferindo ficar de costas para a ruiva. Akane, fechou os olhos por breves segundos, como que meditando sobre o que fazer em seguida. Levou dois dedos ao arranhão que tinha no pescoço, deixando-os manchados com uma vasta quantidade de sangue. Olhou para o líquido quente e vermelho e uma ideia absurda passou-lhe pela mente.

- Kaname - chamou, num fio de voz.

O vampiro virou-se lentamente, estranhando o primeiro nome e, de certa forma, temendo o que a rapariga poderia fazer. Ela estava no mesmo local, com dois dos seus dedos cheios de sangue levantados ao nível dos olhos dele. Esperou alguns segundos e, vendo que o moreno não se movia, ela encolheu os ombros e levou os dedos à boca, saboreando o gosto do próprio sangue, fixando os olhos nos dele.

Então ela riu levemente, dando um passo em frente, segurando no colarinho da camisa dele e, sem qualquer delicadeza ou suavidade, sem qualquer avisou ou prévia, Akane roçou os lábios nos de Kuran, que logo colou os lábios aos dela, sedento, provando o sabor do sangue da ruiva, perdendo-se numa volúpia de pecado e prazer.

Apertou-a contra si, beijando-a mais ferozmente e com mais intensidade, desejando o sangue que ela havia colocado na boca, desejando o beijo louco que ela o forçara a começar. Era uma mistura de desejos e heresias, era um erro que nenhum dos dois se importava em cometer, naquele momento. Afastaram-se subitamente. Kuran com os olhos vermelhos, fixos nas íris verdes de Saito. Os lábios ainda demasiado próximos e as respirações misturadas.

- Quem me atacou há três meses, Kaname? - perguntou Saito, respirando lentamente. - Há mais sangue de onde esse veio, basta responderes-me.

- Mas eu não quero o teu sangue, Akane - exclamou Kuran, sorrindo.

- O qu-

Os lábios colaram-se novamente, iniciando mais uma vez toda a loucura que já haviam cometido. O sabor do sangue dela misturava-se com a intensidade do beijo e marcava um novo ritmo na dança que as línguas de ambos cruzavam. A insanidade estava presente e o desejo apenas a acentuava. E, no fim da noite, apenas mais dúvida ficavam no ar.

* * *

**N.A.:** I'm a bitch, I know ^^  
Desculpem a demora, faculdade e treinos mata-me, vocês sabem disso.  
Cap especialmente para a Fla, love u ;*  
Próximo e breve ;)

Reviews, sff.  
_Just_

* * *


	10. Coisas estranhas

**Capítulo 9:  
**_Coisas estranhas_

Ele não compreendia o que raios se passava, mas a verdade era que Kaname estava diferente desde o dia do baile. Apenas cinco dias se haviam passado, mas o líder de dormitório havia ganho novas rotinas que Aidou simplesmente não compreendia. Passava parte da manhã acordado, sentado no seu escritório, a olhar pela janela sem nada focar. Desaparecia por volta da hora de jantar, para regressar sem ninguém dar por ele, com um sorriso estranho no rosto, que Aidou jurava nunca ter visto antes.

E, naquela manhã de chuva, a nova rotina de Kuran não havia sido alterada. Lá estava ele, encostado à janela do seu escritório, a olhar para um ponto que Aidou jurava ser infinito. Mas o vampiro loiro não estava disposto a desistir de compreender o que levava o seu líder a ter aquele tipo de comportamento. Por isso, deixou o dormitório da Lua e, discretamente, escondia-se atrás de uma árvore, de modo a conseguir ver o mesmo que Kaname veria. Ficou por longos e tediosos minutos à espera que qualquer coisa acontecesse, mas nada. Nada que pudesse chamar a atenção do vampiro moreno.

Prestes a desistir, Aidou ouviu a campainha que sinalizava o intervalo das aulas da amanhã da Day Class. Ficou no seu esconderijo por mais uns quantos minutos, vendo vários alunos a sair das suas aulas e a ficarem abrigados da chuva. As mesmas raparigas que os abordavam durante a troca de classes a rir e a conversar, deixando um alto burburinho sobre toda a zona. Mas não era nada daquilo que havia feito Kuran mudar a sua rotina.

Porém, quando o vampiro loiro ia virar costas, ele percebeu alguém numa das varandas do edifício do dormitório do Sol. Olhou com atenção para a rapariga que deixava as gotas de chuva caírem-lhe delicadas sobre os cabelos rubros, tornando-os mais escuros que o habitual. Aidou ficou a observar Saito enquanto ela parecia desfrutar da chuva de uma forma completamente fora do comum. A menina estava com as costas apoiadas no parapeito da varanda, com os braços esticados sobre o mesmo e com a cabeça inclinada para trás, expondo o pescoço pálido e sentindo a chuva sobre a sua pele.

Até que, do nada, ela virou levemente o rosto e sorriu. Um sorriso leve, contido, mas que diria muito mais que todas as palavras do mundo. Aidou seguiu a direcção do sorriso dela, lentamente, como se não quisesse realmente ver o que sabia que veria. E lá estava. Kaname encontrava-se encostado à janela, na mesma posição que estivera antes, com a diferença que tinha uma mão aberta sobre o vidro e que esboçara no rosto um sorriso verdadeiro.

O vampiro voltou a encarar a monitora, viu-a a levantar levemente a mão que estava virada para o lado de Kuran, sacudir os cabelos encharcados, gargalhar baixinho e deixar a varanda rapidamente. E, quando Aidou voltou, instantes depois, a cabeça para onde se encontrava Kaname, apenas verificou uma janela completamente vazia.

**X X X**

- Onde estiveste?

A voz de Saito ecoava nos seus ouvidos num tom baixo e quase harmonioso e Ichiru limitiva-se ficar de olhos fechados, deitado sobre a sua cama, e a manter um meio sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse a ignorar deliberadamente a amiga. Os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e o uniforme da escola vestido.

- Eu estou a falar contigo, não finjas que não me ouves! - ordenou a ruiva, irritada, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé levemente. - Ichiru!

- Eu estive de férias - respondeu, simplesmente, mantendo os olhos fechados e sem alterar a sua posição.

- Por cinco dias e sem dizer rigorosamente nada? - indagou a menina. - Eu fiquei preocupada!

- Eu estou bem, apenas precisei de férias - comentou ele, abrindo os olhos e encarando-a.

Akane, estava de pé, com o uniforme vestido, ao lado da sua cama, com os braços cruzados ao nível do peito e com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Poderia ser apenas fúria ou irritação, mas existia mais qualquer coisa nos olhos dela. Um brilho estranho e duvidoso que não se encontrava lá antes.

- O que se passa? - perguntou, encarando a amiga.

A ruiva suspirou, descruzando os braços e subindo para a cama de Kiryu, deitando-se sobre esta e apoiando a cabeça sobre os abdominais do rapaz. Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma das mãos dele acariciar-lhe levemente os cabelos e, instintivamente, sorriu com delicadeza.

- Eu acho que estou a cometer um erro - confessou ela, em voz baixa. - Um grande erro!

- Eu disse-te que o Zero não era-

- Mas o que é que o Zero tem a ver com o assunto, Ichiru? - cortou a ruiva, olhando para o amigo, irritada. - Porque é que eu falo em erro e tu pensas no teu irmão?

- Eu achava que vocês... nada - disse, voltando a fechar os olhos. - Então com quem é?

- Ichiru... - sussurrou ela.

- Eu conheço-te, Akane. Para estares a cometer um erro, alguém está envolvido - explicou Kiryu. - Quem é? E que erro é esse?

- Na noite do baile... eu beijei uma pessoa - confessou ela, fechando os olhos também.

- E não foi o meu irmão?! - admirou-se, gargalhando em seguida. - Eu ia jurar que seria o Zero!

- Ichiru! - protestou Saito, batendo-lhe levemente sobre as costelas.

- Ok, desculpa - pediu ele, ainda sorrindo maldosamente. - Então quem foi? Aidou?

- Não...

- Akane, tu não... - murmurou o rapaz, levantando-se levemente de forma a olhá-la de cima.

- Eu não sei o que raios se passou pela minha cabeça - comentou Saito, num fio de voz, fixando os olhos nos do amigo. - Eu juro que não sei!

- E logo ele? - indagou, de olhos arregalados. - Porquê?

- Eu não sei! - exclamou a ruiva. - Eu não sei. Só que... ele estava tão perto e eu tenho esta ridícula obsessão por ele e eu queria saber quem me atacou há três meses e ele estava a provocar e... O que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada! - exclamou Ichiru, irónico, deitando-se para trás. - Tu apenas seduziste, beijaste e andas louca por um vampiro sangue puro que ninguém consegue compreender!

- Eu não seduzi! - protestou ela.

- Então o que fizeste? - questionou o amigo. - Porque aquele vampiro não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que avança sem ser provocado!

Ela não respondeu, limitou-se a voltar a fechar os olhos e deixar-se estar deitada. Ouviu Ichiru respirar fundo, murmurar qualquer coisa que soava como "completamente louca" e depois apenas o silêncio existia no quarto. Saito sabia que era errado, que nunca deveria ter feito o que fez e que o amigo desaprovava completamente. Mas se Kaname tinha as respostas que ela queria, e se ele estava disposto a dá-las, ela não pensaria duas vezes em ir buscá-las. O problema estava no tipo de relação estranha que os dois estavam a desenvolver.

- Ichiru...

- Hum?

- Está a acontecer qualquer coisa comigo - confessou.

- O quê?

- Eu acho... - engoliu em seco, sem se mover. - ... que não sou mais humana.

**X X X**

Estava sentado na sua cama, com o quarto às escuras, apenas tendo a luz da lua como fonte de iluminação. Tinha os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos e a cabeça pendia para a frente, fazendo-o olhar para o chão sem nada ver. Sentia que estava a acontecer algo de errado, de muito errado. Mas não conseguia perceber o quê. Desde o maldito baile que Akane não era a mesma e o desaparecimento súbito de Ichiru, assim como o seu regresso espontâneo, não eram bons sinais.

Havia qualquer coisa no olhar da ruiva que estava diferente, mas Zero não conseguia perceber o quê, nem o porquê disso. Tentou respirar fundo, mas o ar teimava em não entrar com facilidade. Estava sedento desde o baile, desde o momento em que ela estivera nos seus braços e ele nada fizera. Levou aos mãos à cabeça, precisava de se alimentar, mas não tinha coragem de pedir isso a Yuuki quando era o sangue de outra que ele desejava.

E Saito nunca permitiria que ele a mordesse. Talvez nem ele se atrevesse a isso, mesmo que ela deixasse. Afinal, Saito era diferente, era estranha e louca na sua forma calma. O que aconteceria se Zero bebesse do seu sangue era um grande mistério que ele, possivelmente, não havia de querer descobrir.

Ouviu a porta do seu quarto a ser aberta e desviou para lá os olhos. A figura de Yuuki observava-o docemente, com um sorriso sobre os lábios. Ela não precisava de falar para ele saber que estava preocupada. Tal como ele nada teria de dizer para ela perceber que ele "estava bem", que não havia qualquer problema.

Yuuki aproximou-se, lenta e calmamente, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Zero, olhando-o nos olhos e vendo as íris do amigo completamente vermelhas. O rapaz levantou-se, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dela, sentindo a saliva a aumentar na boca e o desejo pelo sangue da morena a chamar por si. Respirou devagar, tentando resistir ao pecado, tentando permanecer afastado do corpo dela, do cheiro dela, do _sangue_ dela.

Sabia de cor o gosto de Yuuki, era como se o sentisse na boca, apenas de a olhar. Sentiu as mãos dela sobre o seu peito, olhando-o fixamente, aceitando o seu destino sem nada dizer. Não eram necessárias palavras, nunca foram, nunca seriam. Olhou-o com delicadeza antes de sorrir levemente e encostar a testa sobre um ombro de Zero, expondo o pescoço alvo esperando sentir as presas do rapaz sobre a sua pele.

O seu corpo foi apertado pelos braços de Zero, sendo pressionada sobre ele e, em seguida, sentiu a respiração apressada e inconstante dele, os lábios suaves roçando delicadamente a sua pele e, por fim, as presas afiadas e pontiaguas a cravarem-se na carne.

O sabor agridoce do sangue de Yuuki escorria lentamente pela garganta de Kiryu, aquecendo-lhe o corpo e tornando o pecado real. Não importava se era o sangue de Yuuki que o alimentava, não importava se era a morena que estava entre os seus braços naquele momento, não importava se era ela que arriscava a vida para que ele pudesse viver. A sua mente, o seu desejo, a sua loucura agora davam por outro nome.

**X X X**

- Alguma coisa está errada - murmurou Akane, sem tirar os olhos da lua que podia ser vista através da janela.

Ela estava deitada numa poltrona, com as pernas cruzadas sobre um dos braços desta, uma mão caída em direcção ao chão, a outra sobre o peito, rodando entre os dedos um fio de prata que usava. Tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás, deixando os cabelos soltos, lisos pelas gravidade, o pescoço completamente exposto e a veia que se via pulsar parecia mais saliente que nunca.

- Eu não consigo respirar, perdi o apetite, fico com a visão ofuscada - contou, no mesmo tom baixo. - Alguma coisa está muito errada.

- E esperas que eu te dê uma resposta? - perguntou Kuran, observando-a atentamente enquanto sentado à sua secretaria.

- Não - respondeu ela, simplesmente, continuando a olhar para a lua que surgia atrás do vampiro. - Tu apenas vais confirmar o que o meu instinto e subconsciente já sabem, mas que eu não quero aceitar.

- Por favor...

- Eu ainda tenho fé, Kaname - afirmou ela, desviando os olhos para ele. - Ainda tenho fé.

- Fé em quê? Num futuro que não existe? - indagou o vampiro levantando-se e contornando a secretária. - Numa esperança que perdeu a luz? Numa possibilidade que nunca acontecerá?

- Apenas deixa-me acreditar, por favor - pediu ela, seguindo o caminho dele com os olhos, vendo-o parar a pouco centímetros e ajoelhar-se a seu lado.

- Porque queres continuar a viver numa ilusão? - questionou, passando os dedos sobre o pescoço dela.

- Porque a ilusão é a única coisa que me resta - sussurrou ela, segurando-lhe o colarinho na camisa negra. - Porque há coisas que nunca deviam ter acontecido.

Uma gargalhada baixa e seca fez-se ouvir na sala, pouco antes dos lábios de Kaname roubarem um beijo sedento à ruiva, escapando da sua boca, roçando pela sua pele, saboreando o aroma dela, delineando a veia pulsante com a ponta da língua.

- Tu não és assim - murmurou Saito, enlaçando os dedos nos fios de cabelo escuro de Kuran. - Tu és reservado e tímido e fazes sempre tudo pela calada. Tu não ages perante os teus impulsos e nunca, mas mesmo nunca, te deixas afectar por ninguém.

- E isso deve-se a quê? - perguntou Kaname, rodeando a cintura da rapariga com um braço e levantando o rosto para a olhar nos olhos.

- Porquê isto? Porquê assim? - interrogou. - Porquê eu?

Kuran depositou-lhe um beijo na clavícula, outro na curva do pescoço, outro no maxilar, outro no canto da boca e um, leve, tímido e delicado sobre os lábios. Passou-lhe uma mão sobre o rosto e olhou-a como se existisse algo novo e fascinante nos olhos verdes e profundos.

- Porque eu passei toda a minha vida a fingir ser quem não sou - disse. - Porque todos me olham como se eu fosse intocável e inabalável. Porque tu és mais especial do que pensas, porque temos mais em comum do que imaginas e porque tu abalaste com força o meu mundo tão certo.

- Kaname...

- Shh - fez ele, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Saito. - É como deve ser, mesmo que nunca devesse ter acontecido.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu má, ok? xD  
Portanto, a fic está a andar um pouco mais depressa do que eu tinha pensado, mas não ficaria bem escrever tudoooo o que tinha planeado inicialmente.

Reviews serão sempre bem vindas ^^  
_Just_


	11. Dor

**Capítulo 10:  
**_Dor_

Abriu a porta do escritório devagar e deparou-se com a sala sem qualquer ponto de luz. Olhou em volta e percebeu um súbito reflexo no fundo da sala, onde ele sabia ser a secretária. Ela estava ali. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, sem nunca tentar acender a luz ou abrir as cortinas negras. Ficou parado, esperando que os seus olhos dourados se habituassem às trevas para se atrever a caminhar pelo cómodo. Deu um passo em frente assim que conseguiu perceber as formas quase desvanecidas dos móveis. Caminhou lentamente, não permitindo que a sua respiração acelerada e inconstante pudesse ser ouvida, e apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a secretária de madeira que, finalmente, encontrara.

- Recebemos outra carta - informou ele, com os olhos fechados, para a pessoa que se encontrava à sua frente.

- E o que diz? - a voz baixa, mas marcada, fê-lo arrepiar-se levemente.

Ele não respondeu. Engoliu em seco, cerrando os punhos sobre a madeira, mordendo o lábio inferior como se tivesse receio do que sairia em seguida pela sua boca. Não se assustou quando ouviu o barulho de um punhal a ser cravado na secretária, mesmo ao lado de uma das suas mãos, apenas levantou o olhar e encontrou as íris brilhantes do seu superior.

- Eu fiz-te uma pergunta, Jin! - rosnou num tom de voz mais elevado, revelando algum interesse pela possível resposta. - O que diz a carta que recebeste?

- Temos trabalho - murmurou Jin, visivelmente furioso. - Tu ganhaste, Midori. Ela não é mais humana!

A luz do pequeno candeeiro que se encontrava na ponta da secretária foi acesa e o sorriso maldoso e perverso que rasgava os lábios vermelhos de Midori conseguira fazer o coração de Jin falhar uma batida. O homem olhava para ela com horror na face, um verdadeiro pânico ao perceber a satisfação com que a mulher ouvira aquela aterradora notícia.

- Tu és despresível! - acusou ele, afastando-se da secretária como se sentisse nojo da mulher. - Como podes sorrir ao saber isto?

- Cada um fez as suas escolhas, Jin - comentou ela, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira e sacudindo os cabelos lisos, cortados logo acima da minha dos ombros. - Nós escolhemos o que era certo.

- Ela nunca pode escolher, Midori! - bufou ele, arregalando os olhos. - Ela nunca teve qualquer tipo de escolha! E tu sabes bem disso!

- Jin - chamou a mulher, levantando-se e caminhando até ele. - Nós temos um trabalho a fazer e nós fazê-lo! Não importa a origem dos nossos alvos. Ela tornou-se um alvo no dia em que não quis vir connosco. E eu fico feliz de seremos nós a abatê-la!

- Afasta-te de mim - ordenou ele, dando dois passos atrás. - Tu és nojenta e repugnante, Midori. Eu sabia que tu a detestavas, mas nunca pensei que chegasse a esse ponto.

- Ela não é humana, é meu trabalho extreminá-la - observou a mulher.

- Ela é-

- Ela não é nada mais que um monstro, Jin! - rosnou Midori, avançando sobre o homem, segurando-lhe o colarinho da camisa. - E eu vou matar esse monstro!

**X X X**

- O que se passa? - perguntou Kaname, encostado ao vidro da janela do seu quarto.

Olhava em frente, directamente para a sua secretária, onde a ruiva estava sentada, com um livro aberto à sua frente. Ela estava pensativa e o leve batucar das pontas dos dedos sobre as páginas do livro era o único som que enchia o cómodo. Ela levantou os olhos verdes das linhas negras que lia e fixou o olhar no vampiro à sua frente.

- Nada - respondeu, simplesmente, apoiando a cabeça numa mão.

- Desde ontem que estás muito calada - observou Kuran, cruzando os braços levemente. - Isso não é de ti.

- Estou a pensar no que tem acontecido - disse. - Na forma como aqui cheguei e como isso mudou toda a minha vida. É como se estivesse a viver uma vida que não é minha.

- Já pensaste que, se calhar, a vida que vivas antes é que não te pertencia? - indagou o moreno, deixando um brilho súbito surgir-lhe nos olhos.

- O que estás a dizer, Kaname? - perguntou Saito, fechando o livro à sua frente.

O vampiro não lhe respondeu de imediato. Ficou a contemplá-la, estudando o efeito da sua frase na expressão da menina. Afastou-se da janela por onde se podia ver a noite estrelada e avançou em direcção à secretária onde a ruiva estava sentada. Parou mesmo em frente dela e encarou-a.

- Estou a dizer que, talvez, só agora comeces a viver a tua real vida - murmurou ele. - Que o que tinhas antes não era verdadeiramente teu.

- Kaname! - exclamou ela, desviando o olhar. - Eu aceito grande parte das coisas que tens dito sobre mim. Mas dizeres-me que, possivelmente, a minha família não me pertence, é demasiado.

- Que família, Akane? - questionou o moreno. - Os teus pais que estão na Europa, os teus irmãos que não te respondem às cartas ou os teus avós que te expulsaram de casa?

- O qu-

- Eu sei o que aconteceu de verdade, Akane, eu sei o verdadeiro motivo por teres saído da casa dos teus avós - contou ele, baixando-se para ficar ao nível dela, passando os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos da menina. - Não foi pela bolsa de estudos, foi pelo que os teus irmãos lhes disseram, pela escolha que tu fizeste.

- Chega - sussurrou ela, levantando-se e virando as costas ao vampiro. - Tu não tens o direito de bisbilhotar toda a minha vida, Kaname, simplesmente não tens!

- Akane... aquela não era a tua vida - afirmou ele, encarando as costas da menina. - Tu sentes isso, apenas não aceitas.

- Eles são a minha família, não importa se eu sou diferente - rosnou ela, virando o rosto apenas para o olhar. - Não importa no que me tornei, eles são a minha família e eu amo-os mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo!

- Estás a mentir a ti mesma, Akane - observou Kuran. - E tu sabes bem disso.

A ruiva não lhe respondeu. Não lhe poderia dar qualquer resposta não iria aceitar o que o vampiro lhe dizia. Desviou o olhar do dele, pegou no casaco que estava em cima de uma cadeira, perto da porta do cómodo, e saiu, batendo com a porta atrás de si e não se importando em quem poderia vê-la ali.

**X X X**

Viu-a deitada sobre um dos bancos do jardim da Academia e aproximou-se. Não era normal Akane estar ali à hora de jantar e, pela forma como o braço dela descançava sobre os olhos, Yuuki teve quase a certeza que a amiga não estava bem. Aproximou-se em silêncio, vendo-a ao longe e reparando que seu peito subia e descia de forma irregular, demasiado irregular.

Estava prestes a chegar perto da ruiva quando percebeu que Ichiru também se aproximava e, pela expressão que tinha no rosto, Yuuki logo entendeu que não deveria cruzar o caminho do Kiryu. Assim sendo, optou por de manter levemente afastada dele e de Akane, encostando-se a uma coluna do átrio da escola e ficando, sem ser sua intenção, oculta da vista dos outros dois.

- Akane! - chamou o rapaz, demasiado alto e demasiado irritado para o que Yuuki estava habituada a ouvir dele. - O que raios pensas tu que- Akane?

O estranho silêncio que se ouviu em seguida fez com que Cross espreitasse pelo lado da coluna, tendo uma ideia geral de toda a cena que se seguia. Saito continuava deitada no banco, com o braço na mesma posição. Contudo, a mão que antes estava caída em direcção ao chão, segurava agora a borda do casaco do uniforme de Ichiru e, por sua vez, o rapaz olhava-a não com fúria ou irritação como ela esperava ver depois da ouvir a sua voz, mas com preocupação e admiração perante a amiga.

Ele baixou-se, colocando um joelho no chão, segurando a mão da menina no meio das suas. sussurrou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido que Yuuki não percebeu e passou-lhe uma mão delicada sobre os cabelos vermelhos que teimavam em cair-lhe no rosto de porcelana. Yuuki percebeu que Akane retirou o braço que tinha sobre a face e virou esta de forma a olhar fixamente Ichiru. Não lhe conseguia ver os olhos verdes e apenas percebeu que ela falara ao vê-la mover os lábios devagar e, aparentemente, com alguma dificuldade, proferindo palavras que, infelizmente, Cross não conseguia decifrar.

Ela mal havia acabado de mover os lábios e Ichiru levantou-se fortivamente. Estando ele de costas para Yuuki, ela não conseguiu perceber a sua expressão, mas pela forma como ele cerrava os punhos, algo de grave havia acontecido. Kiryu desviou o rosto para o lado, deixando a morena perceber a expressão de fúria, ódio e raiva que lhe ia no rosto.

- Como...? - foi a única coisa que deixou os lábios de Ichiru. - Como foi possível?!

A ruiva sentou-se à frase do amigo, ainda ficando meia escondida pelo corpo magro do rapaz, segurando-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas, dizendo-lhe o que quer que fosse numa rapidez imensa e absurdamente baixa. E então levantou-se, Yuuki percebeu a sombra escondida sobre as íris cor de esmeralda e sentiu medo do que estava ali presente. Podia não saber o que era, mas não era nada bom sinal. Akane olhava para Ichiru, mas este recusava-se a encará-la.

- Olha para mim! - ordenou a voz de Saito, segurando a face do rapaz com ambas as mãos e virando-lhe o rosto para ela.

Tinha a respiração acelerada e todo o seu corpo tremia levemente. Ela disse qualquer coisa a Kiryu, qualquer coisa que o fez baixar levemente os ombros, sinal de que havia sido surpreendido. A ruiva continuava a falar, demasiado baixo e demasiado rápido, os olhos rasos de lágrimas, mas com a mesma sombra que Yuuki vira momentos antes. Até que Ichiru segurou com a sua delicadeza os pulsos da menina e baixou a cabeça levemente. Permaneceu assim por breves segundos antes de puxar o corpo da amiga contra o seu e abraçá-la fortemente. Uma mão sobre as costas de Saito, a outra entre os seus cabelos, segurando-a contra si com força, deixando que ela enterrasse o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Yuuki percebeu que ela soluçava e sentiu um aperto no peito. Algo estava definitivamente mal com Akane e ela estava disposta a quase tudo para descobrir o quê.

O que Yuuki não esperava, era, ao virar-se para deixar aquela cena, ver a figura de Kaname parada mesmo atrás de si, com os olhos escuros fixos no casal de amigos e uma expressão mais séria e pesada da que ele habitualmente trazia no rosto.

**X X X**

- Zero! - a voz de Yuuki faz o rapaz abrir os olhos e encará-la.

Zero estava deitado no sofá da sala de monitores, devia ter acabado de tomar banho há pouco tempo, pois os cabelos prateados ainda brilhavam com as gotas de água e ele encontrava-se de tronco nu. Estranhou o olhar de preocupação da menina e sentou-se, de forma a olhá-la direito. Contudo, ele nada disse.

- Estou preocupada com a Akane - afirmou a menina, fazendo uma sombra súbita passar pelos do rapaz.

- Porquê? - indagou ele num fio de voz.

- Eu via há pouco - contou a morena, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. - Ela estava a ter uma conversa com o Ichiru e...

Calou-se, não sabendo bem como explicar o resto, o que havia visto e o que havia sentido ao ver Kaname visivelmente _afectado_ por aquela cena. Cerrou os punhos e baixou o olhar.

- E... o quê, Yuuki? - perguntou Zero, no seu tom de voz neutro, mas dando a entender que aquele assunto lhe interessava.

- Ela estava a chorar - confessou num sussurro. - O Ichiru parecia irritado com qualquer coisa que ela lhe disse e depois ficou surpreso e abraçou-a. Eu estou preocupada, Zero, mas não sei... não sei o que fazer para a ajudar, nem como, além disso, Kaname-sempai-

- O que é que o Kuran tem a ver com a Akane? - interrogou Kiryu, levantando-se.

- Ele... ele estava atrás de mim - disse ela. - Viu a cena toda, deve ter ouvido o que eu não ouvi e no fim... ele apenas cerrou os punhos e foi-se embora.

Zero continuou a olhar para a amiga, completamente inexpressivo como estava no momento antes e sem qualquer sombra sobre os olhos cinza. Ele deveria estar a pensar nos possíveis significados daquilo que Yuuki lhe dizia. Virou-se e pegou na sua camisa que descansava sobre o braço do sofá. Começou a vesti-la devagar, sem demonstrar qualqur vestígio de preocupação ou pressa.

- Onde vais? - perguntou a menina, olhando para Zero enquanto este a contornava, afastando-se dela e abrindo a porta sem qualquer explicação. - Zero?!

- Falar com Ichiru - avisou antes de bater com a porta.

Ele estava furioso. Completamente irritado pelo que Yuuki lhe dissera. Akane não andava bem havia quase duas semanas, desde o maldito baile. O baile onde a ruiva chorara no seu ombro durante vários minutos, lágrimas compulsivas e impiedosas das quais ele não perguntara o porquê. Ela sabia que podia contar com ele, sabia que ele estaria ali para ela, mas ela preferia o seu gémeo. E Zero nada podia fazer quanto a isso, era uma decisão de Saito. Contudo, isso não impedia o facto de que ele se preocupava e do que ele tinha ouvido da boca de Yuuki era, no mínimo, estranho. Ele iria tirar satisfações com o irmão, nem que tivesse de o obrigar a contar-lhe o que se passava.

Abriu a porta do quarto do irmão mais novo de rompante e não se espantou ao vê-lo pensativo, sentado no beiral da janela. Deu dois passos na direcção do seu reflexo distorcido e Ichiru olhou-o pesadamente. Estava cansado demais, emocionalmente cansado, e isso via-se perfeitamente nos seus olhos.

- Eu não te vou dizer - suspirou, simplesmente, voltando a olhar para a noite que rompia pela janela.

- Ichiru! - rosnou Zero, pronto para ter de se tornar violento com o outro.

- Ela que te conte, ela que fale contigo, Zero, eu não vou trair a confiança dela em mim - afirmou o outro Kiryu, ainda a olhar para a noite. - Ela foi tomar banho.

Zero ficou a encarar o irmão, ponderando na informação que ele lhe dera e pensando se deveria ir atrás da ruiva ou não. Contudo, o olhar súbito de Ichiru sobre si apenas lhe dizia para ir sem fazer perguntas. Zero virou costas, passando pela porta do quarto do irmão sem a fechar e dirigindo-se ao quarto de banho dos monitores onde ele sabia encontrar a ruiva.

Caminhava pelo corredor vazio a uma velocidade fora do normal. Não tardou a chegar em frente à porta da sala por onde havia saído momentos antes. Abriu-a e entrou, percebendo que Yuuki já não se encontra ali, mas que o chuveiro estava ligado. Ele devia ter-se desencontrado com Saito enquanto fora procurar o irmão.

Encostou-se a uma parede, esperando que a menina saísse do banho para poder falar com ela. Mas ela não saía. Ela simplesmente não desligava a água nem sequer deixava o quarto de banho. Zero aproximou-se, começando a estranhar a demora. Bateu à porta devagar.

- Akane - chamou, mas não ouviu nada para além do som da água a cair. - Akane!

Silêncio.

Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Olhou para a madeira lisa bateu com a mão lá.

- Akane, responde-me! - ordenou, num misto de fúria e preocupação. - Akane!

Bateu com o ombro na porta, arrombando a fechadura e abrindo a porta repentinamente.

- Akane! - berrou, precipitando-se para a rapariga e fixando os olhos prateados na água vermelha que escorria por todo o chão do chuveiro.

* * *

**N.A.:** Me = Problemas, eu sei x)  
Culpar a faculdade pela demora, sff.  
Próximo para breve.

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please  
**_Just_


	12. A água escorre vermelha

**Capítulo 11:  
**_A água escorre vermelha_

- Eles receberam a ordem - informou Yagari, ao entrar no escritório do director da academia.

O silêncio instalou-se em seguida. Yagari ficou aproximara-se da secretária do director, mas Kaien parecia demasiado envolto nos seus pensamentos para lhe dar uma resposta que fosse. Cross estava com o semblante sério demais para o seu habitual e isso apenas significava que o assunto era sério. Demasiado sério.

- Quando foi recebida? - perguntou, os olhos claros fitando o homem à sua frente.

- Ontem - respondeu Touga.

- Eles terão de verificar o nível de desenvolvimento antes de fazerem seja o que for, mas eu conheço Midori - sussurrou Kaien, apoiando o queixo sobre os dedos. - Ela vai fazer de tudo para despachar essa ordem o mais rápido possível.

- Kaien, Midori é fria e cruel, por isso é considerada um dos melhores hunters de sempre - relembrou Yagari. - Mas Jin está com ela e eu não acredito que ele permita que Midori cumpra essa ordem sem fazer nada para a tentar deter.

- Jin tem coração - suspirou Kaien. - Uma das poucas qualidades que Midori não consegue suportar.

- E que os torna tão diferentes - completou Yagari. - O que pensas fazer quando eles chegarem?

- Eu não vou permitir que eles abatam um dos meus alunos - declarou o director. - Se eles realmente quiserem fazê-lo, terão de esperar que ela decaia para o nível E antes de tentarem seja o que for.

- E como convencerás Midori disso? - indagou o outro homem, curioso.

- Eu sou mestre dela - informou. - Ela fará o que eu lhe disser para fazer.

- E quanto a Akane? - questionou o hunter.

- Ela sabe cuidar de si - disse, revelando um sorriso que não existira momentos antes. - Além disso, ela sempre tem Zero para a ajudar no que for preciso.

**X X X**

- Akane! - berrou, precipitando-se para a rapariga e fixando os olhos prateados na água vermelha que escorria por todo o chão do chuveiro.

Ela estava encostada à parede, sentada no chão, com os joelhos puxados para cima e os braços em redor destes, escondendo o rosto. O chuveiro estava aberto no máximo, deixando a água quente cair fortemente sobre o corpo imóvel da rapariga e lavando o sangue que escorria de um dos braços da menina. Zero aproximou-se dela, vendo o espelho estilhaçado e uma grande mancha de sangue no lavatório debaixo deste. Sentiu o aroma do sangue, e logo os seus olhos estava da mesma cor que aquele líquido que ele cobiçava. Mas ele não se podia dar ao luxo de sentir sede naquele momento, mesmo sendo o sangue _dela_ que o chamava.

Deu um passo em frente, ficando na borda do chuveiro, olhando para o corpo de Saito e não compreendendo nada do que via. Ajoelhou-se, sentindo dificuldade em conter-se, molhando as suas roupas e deixando que algumas gotas que escapavam do chuveiro lhe acertassem nos cabelos claros. Esticou um braço, hesitando, sem saber o que poderia fazer naquele momento.

- Akane - voltou a chamar, tocando-lhe com as pontas dos dedos no pedaço de pele do rosto que estava descoberto.

Sentiu como que um choque, mas não se afastou. Ele não sabia exactamente o que fazer, nem sequer sabia o que se havia realmente passado, mas aquele tipo de reacção e aquela situação, não eram normais.

- Saí daqui, Zero - murmurou ela, num fio de voz, sem se mover.

- Não! - contrariou, aproximando-se ainda mais dela, sem nunca retirar a mão da sua face. - Não.

- Zero, por favor - implorou, entre soluços.

Ela estava a tentar esconder as lágrimas. Ela estava a tentar que o seu sofrimento fosse embora com a água que escorria fortivamente sobre si, mas parecia que, a cada nova gota, a dor apenas aumentava mais e mais. Kiryu não conseguia compreender o que se passava, não sabia os motivos daquela cena, não sabia nada sobre o que se estava a passar com aquela rapariga... A verdade é que ele percebia lentamente que mal conhecia Akane, tal como mal conhecia grande parte das pessoas daquela escola, mas... arrependia-se de não saber mais sobre ela. De certo que Ichiru saberia o que dizer, saberia o que fazer e do que se tratava, mas ele não. Ele não tinha qualquer ideia.

- Não - repetiu, encostando o seu peito às pernas dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo com a mão que não lhe segurava o rosto. - Eu não vou sair daqui.

- Zero! - guinchou Akane.

- Não! - exclamou Kiryu, descendo as mãos até aos ombros da menina e segurando-os com força. - Desculpa... mas por algum motivo, Ichiru achou que eu lidaria com isto melhor que ele. E eu quero saber porquê.

Saito descruzou os braços, segurando-os sobre os de Zero, apertando com força a pele dele, deixando marcas avermelhadas para trás. Ela agarrou-o com intensidade, sem nunca levantar o rosto, sem nunca afastar os joelhos do peito. Soluçava ainda mais, puxando o rapaz para si com desespero chorando com quase tanto vigor como a água que escorria do chuveiro.

- Akane - chamou ele, baixinho, encostando a testa na da ruiva.

- Eu não posso - murmurou ela, soltando o rapaz à sua frente. - Sai daqui Zero, por favor.

Zero fechou os olhos, deixando-se imóvel por míseros segundos, sentindo os soluços da amiga, tentando bloquear o cheiro do sangue que ainda escorria pelo braço dela. Instintivamente, ele segurou no rosto dela e levantou-o, sem se afastar, deixando que os narizes de ambos de roçassem. Fixou o olhar vermelho nos olhos fechados dela. Via as lágrimas a escorrerem através das compridas pestanas negras, os lábios comprimidos num sorriso inverso.

- Olha para mim - pediu, continuando a segurar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, sem se afastar um milímetro dela.

A água escorria sobre as peles deles, contornando-os, delineando-os, ocupando o pouco espaço que separava as suas extremidades. Zero viu que as pálpebras de Akane tremiam levemente, como se ela hesitasse em abrir os olhos, como se ela lutasse uma batalha interior para o fazer.

- Por favor - pediu ele, a voz demasiado rouca, o olhar fixo nela.

Ela suspirou lentamente, sempre soluçando, apoiando as mãos sobre as de Zero, segurando-as, e finalmente, quase que como em câmara lenta, e sempre com as íris de Kiryu sobre o seu rosto, Akane abriu os olhos. E a expressão de admiração de Zero ao ver a cor do sangue espelhada nos olhos dela como estavam nos seus foi imediatamente substituída por uma de fúria e compreensão. Ele segurou o rosto dela com mais força, sem se afastar, sem fazer qualquer outro movimento brusco. Apenas ficou assim, observando-a como um ser da noite e não mais uma aluna especial. Fechou os seus olhos, deixando o seu rosto desviar-se lentamente, roçando a pele na dela, sentindo a respiração ofegante de Saito perto da sua.

- Desculpa... - murmurou ela, observando cada movimento dele.

- Porque não me disseste? - perguntou Zero, deixando que uma mão escorregasse para o pescoço da ruiva.

- Eu não queria acreditar... - confessou, passando as suas mãos para a camisa dele e puxando-o ainda mais contra si. - Eu não queria aceitar e dizê-lo em voz alta era o mesmo que...

- Agora é tarde para isso, Akane - disse Kiryu, voltando a fixar os olhos nos dela. - Tu tens de te alimentar.

- Não! - exclamou ela, empurrando o rapaz tal era a sua repulsa pelas palavras dele. - Eu não vou ser como-

- Como eu? - indagou ele, sentando-se e apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos enquanto a via a dobrar as pernas e apoiar as mãos no chão. - Como toda a Night Class?

- Como o monstro que me deixou assim - sussurrou, baixando a cabeça e escondendo o olhar. - Eu nunca quis ser diferente. Nunca quis senti-los, nunca quis saber que existiam, nunca quis percebê-los ao longe - fez uma pequena pausa, na qual Zero apenas esperou que ela continuasse. - Há alguma maneira de reverter isto?

- Não - respondeu Kiryu, simplesmente. - Terás de viver assim para o resto da tua vida que, ironicamente, será demasiado longa.

- Tu és um hunter, certo? - perguntou, em voz baixa, sem nunca desviar o olhar do chão. - Tu matas aqueles que perdem o controle e atacam humanos.

- Sim.

- Matar-me-às quando isso me acontecer? - questionou Saito, levantando a cabeça e deixando Zero perceber que o vermelho das suas íris se havia intensificado.

O rapaz hesitou na sua resposta. Parecia que a sua expressão se mantinha neutra, mas os seus olhos revelavam surpresa e dúvida. Poderia ele realmente matá-la caso ela decaísse para um nível E? Sim, aí não haveria dúvida, mas e se ela não chegasse a esse ponto. Se ela apenas cometesse alguma insanidade apenas para pôr fim àquele sofrimento que ele tão bem conhecia? Seria ele capaz de lhe roubar a vida, sabendo que ela ainda era a rapariga que lhe sorria no dia-a-dia?

- Zero!

- Isso não vai acontecer - murmurou ele. - Tu não vais decair e não vais perder o controle.

- Tu não sabes isso! - rosnou ela, levantando-se e agarrando novamente a camisa do rapaz. - Tu não podes ter essa certeza!

Saito estava inclinada sobre ele, o peso do seu corpo completamente sobre o de Zero, com as mãos fortemente seguras na camisa branca do uniforme dele, o rosto demasiado perto do dele e as lágrimas ainda a escorrerem, acompanhando as gotas do chuveiro que caíam sobre eles. O sangue que ainda vertia timidamente do corte no braço de Akane começava a manchar a camisa de Kiryu e o cheiro tão perto de si fazia o rapaz reagir, revelando-se nas suas íris.

- Eu não quero passar o resto da vida a ficar _nesse_ estado sempre que vejo ou cheiro sangue - afirmou ela, apertando ainda mais as mãos. - Não quero ser fraca, dependente disto!

Zero encarou-a. Vendo o desespero e o sofrimento na expressão dela. Segurou-lhe o pulso por onde escorria o sangue dela, soltando-o da sua camisa, elevando-o à altura dos olhos de ambos. Akane estremeceu ao perceber o que ele tencionava fazer, mas, estranhamente, não retirou o braço de entre os dedos de Zero. Ela nada fez, nada disse, limitou-se e encarar o rapaz e o seu braço que ele segurava. Ela tivera pesadelos atrás de pesadelos, visões macabras e tremores por conta daquele momento. Imaginando, receando o instante em que alguém voltaria a encostar os lábios à sua pele, tal como Zero fazia, roçando na textura suave e delicada, passando com a ponta da língua sobre as gotas que sangue que mancham a cor alva, beijando com uma fria gentileza a sua ferida ainda aberta e sugando o sangue que de lá escorria, saboreando o gosto metálico e quente do líquido vermelho.

Saito olhava-o, sem conseguir definir o misto de sentimentos que lhe ardiam na alma. Queria afastá-lo e sair dali, mas não conseguia mexer-se. Queria deixá-lo beber do seu sangue, dizer algo que lhe indicasse que ela não se importava, mas não produzia nenhuma palavra. Estava completamente estática, de olhos arregalados, boca semi-aberta, encarando o vampiro à sua frente a beber do seu sangue e estranhamente, nenhuma imagem do seu atacante lhe surgiu na mente. Nenhum flash do momento em que fora mordida pela primeira vez, nenhuma onda de medo e pânico, nada. Simplesmente nada. Apenas ele, apenas Zero estava ali, com os lábios sobre a sua pele, uma mão sobre o seu pulso, a outra envolvia a sua cintura contra ele. A sua língua acariciava a ferida por onde o sangue saía. E Akane apenas observava.

Zero afastou a boca do braço dela devagar, levantando os olhos, fixando-os nos dela. Tinha os lábios cobertos de sangue que a água do chuveiro começava, lentamente, a limpar, e os dentes afiados notavam-se fracamente. Era o predador a encarar a presa, não em sinal de vitória, mas em sinal de agradecimento. Puxou o braço dela para si, aproximando-a ainda mais, voltando a ficar com o rosto a míseros milímetros do dela. Os narizes roçavam-se, as testas tocavam-se, os lábios ousavam em apenas ficarem demasiado perto. E o cheiro do sangue derramado enchia o ar abafado pelo vapor de água.

Akane empurrou-o, fazendo-o deitar-se para trás, espalhando os cabelos cinzas pela água que escorria vermelha no chão do chuveiro. Sentou-se sobre a bacia dele, mantendo uma mão no seu peito, como que forçando-o a ficar naquela posição. Zero olhou-a, apenas esperando o que quer que ela fosse fazer.

- Não voltes a fazer isso - ordenou, os olhos fixos nos de Kiryu, os lábios cerrados com força. - Eu não consigo controlar-me da próxima vez que te aproximares tanto. Eu não te quero fazer isto.

Ela não estava furiosa por ele ter bebido do seu sangue. Ela tivera aquela reacção por ele se ter aproximado daquela forma. Por ele ter encostado a testa na dela e deixando os seus narizes tocarem-se. Por ele ter quebrado a barreira que sempre o havia separado de toda a gente e ter-se aproximado verdadeiramente de alguém. Era por estarem próximos, era porque ele sabia que Saito não resistira ao seu sangue caso se voltasse a aproximar. E, estranhamente, ele não se importava com nada disso.

Puxou o braço dela de forma a que ela escorregasse e se caísse deitada sobre ele. Nada lhe disse, apenas segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos e aproximou-o do seu. As respirações voltavam a misturar-se, a proximidade era mais que anteriormente. Os corpos colados com a água, as mãos sobre as peles de ambos, os olhares fixos nas íris do outro.

- Não quero saber - sussurrou Zero, passando um polegar pelos lábios da menina. - Apenas quero que não fiques como aqueles que caço.

Ele deixou que o rosto de Akane batesse contra o seu, passando as mãos para os cabelos ruivos da menina. Sentiu as lágrimas dela sobre os seus lábios, salgadas e intensas. Sentiu as mãos dela sobre os seus cabelos, sentiu os lábios dela a roçarem a sua pele, cedendo à sede, delineando a curva do seu pescoço com a ponta da língua. Espalmou uma das suas mãos nas costas de Saito, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu, mantendo-a ali, segura e protegida, mesmo sendo ele a vítima.

As presas afiadas de Akane rasgavam com delicadeza a pele de Zero, o sangue dele começava a escapar das feridas que ela mesma cometia, o cheiro intensificava-se a cada segundo e o sabor forte e distinto do sangue de Zero descia pela sua garganta. E a cada nova gota, mais ela sabia que estava condenada, mais ela percebia que iria ser assim até ao fim dos seus dias.

* * *

**N.A.:** Me louca, I know ^^

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please**  
_Just_


	13. Confronto

**Capítulo 12:  
**_Confronto_

- Tu bebeste o sangue dele!

Akane estava deitada sobre o sofá do escritório de Kuran. Ela estava ali havia algumas horas e permanecera sempre em silêncio, olhando para o tecto do cómodo, ignorando por completo a presença do vampiro que a encarava, estudando todos os seus gestos.

Os olhos verdes da menina deixaram o branco do tecto e desviaram-se lentamente para fixar as íris escuras de Kaname. Sorriu maldosamente e descruzou as pernas, levantando-se e caminhando até à secretária do vampiro.

- Bebi - concordou, apoiando as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa. - E então?

- Porquê? - indagou o moreno, visivelmente irritado com aquele facto que ela acabara de confirmar.

Tinha as mãos cerradas e olhava para a ruiva com raiva, como se ela tivesse escolhido o outro vampiro por pura implicação. Tentava estudar os detalhes da face dela, mas já não conseguia ver naquele rosto o mesmo que vira meses antes, quando ela ainda era pura, quando ela ainda não estava entregue às trevas.

- Eu estava sedenta - respondeu simplesmente, o que fez Kaname levantar-se repentinamente.

- Eu ofereci-te o meu sangue! - rosnou. - Eu dei-te a oportunidade de teres o meu sangue e tu escolhes o dele?

- O teu sangue não me satisfaz - declarou, sorrindo, uma sombra do demónio dentro dela a escurecer o olhar verde. - O teu sangue pode ser puro, Kaname, mas não me tira a sede.

- Como é que-

- O teu sangue pode ser aquilo que eu realmente preciso para me manter lúcida - acusou ela, revelando as presas brancas. - Mas não é aquilo que me vai alimentar.

- Então tu sabes - murmurou Kuran, voltando a sentar-se. - Sabes e nunca nada o fizeste. Porquê?

- Eu começo a ver as coisas com outra perspectiva - riu-se, baixinho, sentando-se de lado na secretária de Kuran. - Se no início eu apenas via trevas, agora eu vejo algo muito mais intenso, muito mais completo.

- Então perdoas-me pelo meu acto? - perguntou o moreno em surdina.

- Só quando me disseres realmente porquê! - atacou Saito, inclinando-se sobre ele. - Tu tiraste-me a vida, Kaname, tiraste o que de humano havia em mim. E, por algum motivo, eu sei que tu queres novamente o meu sangue, sei que trocarás o teu, que eu tanto preciso, por isso, mas eu quero respostas primeiro.

- Tu sempre queres respostas - observou o vampiro, levantando-se e contornando a mesa, de forma a aproximar-se da ruiva. - Mas ainda é cedo, Akane.

- Eu tenho tempo - comentou ela, sorrindo com o cantos dos lábios, segurando o pescoço do vampiro, antes de deixar selar os seus lábios pelos dele.

**X X X**

- Cross-sama!

A porta do escritório do Directo da Academia foi aberta com nenhum delicadeza. Por ela entrou um homem e uma mulher, fechando-a em seguida. A voz de Midori, cumprimentando o antigo mestre, era clara como a água e decidida. Ela não estava ali para uma visita formal, ela tinha uma ordem a cumprir.

Mas os olhos de Kaien pousaram sobre o homem de olhos dourados e ele viu a dúvida e o medo existentes dentro deles. Jin podia ser dos melhores hunters do mundo, tal como Midori era, mas Jin tinha coração, Jin tinha pensava antes de agir, Jin era uma pessoa correcta.

- Mirodi-chan, Jin-kun, sejam bem vindos! - exclamou Cross, sorrindo para os dois.

- Não te faças de feliz por me veres, sensei, tu sabes o motivo da nossa visita - afirmou Midori, aproximando-se da secretária do homem.

- Eu sei a vossa ordem - confessou ele, sorrindo abertamente. - Mas também sei que não vos deixarei executarem-na!

Jin moveu-se levemente ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o seu olhar revelava-se levemente aliviado, porém, o olhar de desprezo que recebeu da mulher a seu lado, apenas o deixava mais inquieto. Midori voltou a encarar o director e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Ela foi mordida, ela tornou-se um monstro, ela vai ser executada - rosnou a mulher, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Kaien observou com descrição a mulher à sua frente. Ela tinha amadurecido desde que deixara os seus cuidados. Midori estava forte e decidida, e as armas que ela usava presas no cinto que trazia eram um indicador disso. Uma vez, ela fora uma menina pequena e assustada que não queria pegar naquilo, naquele momento, ela era uma hunter poderosa que não hesitava em matar.

- Ela não é um monstro - contrariou Cross, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. - Ela continua perfeitamente consciente.

- De certeza? - a voz grave de Jin pronunciou-se pela primeira vez naquela noite.

O seu olhar brilhava em expectativa ao ouvir as palavras do director. O homem, que não teria mais de vinte anos, estava demasiado nervoso para aquele caso, qualquer palavra que o alvos deles não era realmente um alvo, era um alívio para ele.

- Absoluta - afirmou Cross. - Kiryu Zero e Kiryu Ichiru podem confirmar-vos isso. Assim como Kuran Kaname.

- Os gémeos Kiryu estão aqui? - admirou-se Midori, encarando o seu antigo mestre. - Eu pensei que Zero tivesse sido executado pela associação de Hunters e que Ichiru tivesse morrido como o restante da família.

- Claro que não - cortou Kaien. - Zero está à minha guarda e Ichiru era _prisioneiro_ de Shizuka-san. Ambos estão aqui e perfeitamente bem.

- Como podemos ter a certeza que... que _ela_ está realmente bem, sem nos revelarmos? - indagou Jin, preocupado.

- Eu sugiro uma conversa com Zero e com Ichiru - sorriu Cross. - Eles serão os mais indicados para vos provar que ela ainda é humana!

**X X X**

Zero entrou e não gostou de encarar os olhares atentos de mais quatro pessoas. Kaien e Ichiru eram conhecidos, mas quem eram aqueles dois que se encontravam a um canto? Aquela mulher... era-lhe tao incrivelmente familiar!

- Chamaram-me? - perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para Cross.

- Sim, Zero, senta-te - disse Kaien, indicando-lhe uma cadeira.

- Estou bem assim - respondeu, cruzando os braços e deixando-se ficar perto da parede. - Porque estão dois hunters aqui?

- Ele é realmente habilidoso - comentou Midori, escondendo um sorriso.

Zero olhou para ela e um terrível flash-back passou-lhe pela mente. Arregalou os olhos, vendo naquela mulher algo que o vinha a atormentar desde meses antes, percebendo o que não entendia ate então.

- Eu sei quem tu és - murmurou, olhando de lado para o irmão, que parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão.

- Então vocês lembram-se de mim - ela sorriu, olhando de um dos Kiryu para o outro. - O vosso pai foi meu mestre, antes de Cross-sama.

- Tu costumavas estar lá em casa - lembrou Ichiru, levantando-se. - Por isso as visões quando... entendo.

- O que querem de nós? - rosnou Zero, sem desviar o olhar de Midori.

- Informações - respondeu Jin, observando os dois rapazes. - Nós precisamos que nos digam o estado em que Saito Akane se encontra!

- Para que vocês a executem? - bufou Zero, fuzilando os dois hunters com o olhar. - Ou apenas para terem a certeza que ela não vos vai dar problemas?

- Zero! - advertiu Kaien, olhando para o rapaz. - Por favor colabora. Jin e Midori apenas estão a fazer o trabalho deles.

- Matar Akane é trabalho? - indagou Ichiru, dando um passo em frente. - Que raio de hunters são vocês?!

- Ninguém vai matar Akane - exclamou Cross, entrelaçando os dedos. - Ichiru, Zero, eles precisam de saber o grau de desenvolvimento de Akane para poderem avaliar a situação. É o trabalho deles, tal coo costuma ser o teu, Zero.

- Se querem tanto saber dela, porque não lhe perguntam a ela mesma? - perguntou Ichiru. - Porque perguntarem-nos a nós e não a ela? O que têm a esconder se sabem que lhe vamos contar o que se está a passar aqui!

- Ela não deve saber que- começou Midori, mas Zero cortou-a.

- Que tem dois hunters atrás dela? - completou, irritado. - Que querem matá-la? Ou que esses dois hunters são vocês os dois em questão?

- Vocês têm medo do que ela possa sentir quando vos vir? - continuou Ichiru, sentindo a raiva a correr-lhe as veias. - Medo do que ela possa fazer? Por isso é que nos chamaram?!

- Ouve bem, idiota, tu não sabes realmente o que significa estarmos aqui - berrou Midori, avançando na direcção de Ichiru. - Não sabes o que nos custa estar aqui. Por muito que eu odeie aquela criatura, ela é importante e eu não posso negar isso! Mas se é minha obrigação matá-la, então eu terei todo o prazer em dilacerar aquela pele e-

- Midori, chega! - gritou Jin, visivelmente furioso. - Tu não tens o direito de falar assim!

No momento em que Jin terminara de falar, todos os presentes na sala desviaram os olhares paa a porta do escritório. Todos sentiam a presença das duas pessoas que se aproximavam no corredor e, segundos depois, dois toques leves na porta anunciavam a chegada iminente.

- Entre - disse Cross, sem tirar os olhos da porta, que foi lentamente aberta, revelando Kaname.

- Com licença - pediu o vampiro, a sua expressão neutra como sempre. - Mas eu penso que esta conversa teria mais efeito se Akane estivesse presente.

Ele abriu o resto da porta, afastou-se e revelou o corpo de Akane, de olhos arregalados e profundamente admirada com o que os seus olhos viam.

**X X X**

- Isto não vai continuar - a sua frase não era uma afirmação ou uma ordem, era apenas a constatação de um facto. - Sabes disso, não sabes, Kaname?

O moreno levantou-se, pegou na camisa negra que se encontrava no chão e vestiu-a lentamente, enquanto se dirigia à janela do seu quarto, sem nunca encarar os olhos de Akane. Apoiou a mão fria no vidro e ficou a olhar para o pôr do sol. Mais um dia passara. Possivelmente, o último dia ao lado dela.

- Sei - respondeu. - Mas preferia que não o tivesses dito.

- Perdoa-me - pediu ela, levantando-se também e refazendo o caminho do vampiro.

Aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o por trás, encostando a cabeça nas costas dele, sentindo a pele do seu abdómen contra as suas mãos tão quentes. Kuran fechou os olhos e encostou a testa no vidro, apoiando a mão livre sobre as de Saito, respirando pesadamente.

- Não é culpa tua - murmurou, sentindo-a apertando-o mais contra ela.

- Eu tentei, Kaname, e eu cheguei mesmo a acreditar, mas não é assim que a natureza quer - sussurrou Saito, soltando levemente o abraço e colocando-se entre Kuran e o vidro da janela. - Olha para mim.

O vampiro baixou o olhar para ela, sempre com uma expressão neutra no rosto. Ela levantou os braços, segurando-lhe o rosto entre os dedos, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, colando o seu corpo ao dele. Kaname segurou uma das mãos dela com a sua, a outra ainda contra o vidro, os olhos profundamente fixos nos dela.

- Não faças disto uma despedida, Akane! - ordenou ele, pressionando-a contra o vidro, aproximando o rosto do dela. - Ainda não é a hora de nos despedir-nos!

- Ela chegará em breve, eu sinto-o - sussurrou a menina, segurando-o junto a si.

- Está próximo - disse, inclinando-se para lhe roubar um leve beijo. - Mas agora há coisas mais urgentes a fazer.

Kuran afastou-se dela, caminhando pelo cómodo, apertando a camisa aberta. Saito sabia que aquilo fora uma ordem silenciosa e ela rapidamente ajeitou os cabelos ruivos e calçou os sapatos do uniforme. Saíram do quarto do vampiro em silêncio e assim foi todo o caminho, ignorando olhares curiosos, murmúrios e exclamações baixas.

Os dois caminhavam por entre os alunos da Night Class e depois por entre os da Day Class, sempre lado a lado, uma mão de Kuran apoiada sobre um ombro de Saito. Sem nunca trocarem um olhar, sem nunca trocarem um sorriso.

Estavam prestes a chegar ao corredor do escritório de Cross quando a menina parou subitamente. Ela olhou, admirada, para Kaname e, quando estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar, Kuran apenas lhe apoio a ponta do dedo dos lábios. Ela sabia que não devia fazer perguntas, mesmo sabendo que o que tinha acabado de sentir era completamente sem noção.

Ouviu Kaname bater duas vezes à porta e abrir esta. Ouviu dizer algo para os presentes e afastar-se, deixando-a ver todos os que se encontravam no cómodo. Akane deu um passo em frente. Os olhos já arregalados e admirados com o que ela sabia que iria ver. Cross estava sentado no seu lugar, do outro lado, Zero estava perto da porta e Ichiru mais para o lado da janela. E, no lado oposto, um homem de puros olhos dourados encarava-a com medo, ânsia, alívio. Enquanto ao seu lado, uma mulher da sua altura, com os cabelos da mesma cor que os seus, os olhos da mesma tonalidade de esmeralda, as mesmas expressões do rosto, o mesmo olhar decidido e a mesma postura. Era como se ela estivesse a olhar-se no espelho, e se visse dez anos mais velha.

Akane, abriu a boca duas vezes e nada disse. Sentia-se a tremer, mas a mão de Kaname nas suas costas amparava-a e não permita que ela caísse. Fechou os olhos com determinação, ganhando coragem e força para conseguir expelir o que lhe estava preso na garganta. Cerrou os punhos, sacudiu a cabeça reabriu os olhos, verificando que não era um pesadelo, e focou as íris verdes, nos olhos iguais da mulher à sua frente.

- Onee-san?! - perguntou.

* * *

_*Onee-san - Irmã mais velha._

_

* * *

_

**N.A.:** Penúltimo capítulo on ^^

_**R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**Just_


	14. O vermelho, o verde e o dourado

**Capítulo 13:  
**_O vermelho, o verde e o dourado_

Onee-san? - perguntou, sentindo todo o corpo gelar ao ver a irmã mais velha.

- Akane-chan! - Jin exclamou, fazendo a menina desviar o olhar de Midori e fixar-se nele.

- Onii-san! - suspirou ela, atravessando o cómodo e lançando-se num abraço com o homem. - Eu senti tanto a tua falta! Tu nunca me respondeste às cartas, eu-

- Afasta-te dela imediatamente, Jin! - rosnou Midori, os olhos verdes fixos nos dois irmãos mais novos. - É uma ordem!

- Midori, como podes? - interrogou ele.

- Ela é o nosso alvo! - relembrou a Saito mais velha, sem tirar os olhos de Akane.

- Ela é nossa irmã, Midori! - berrou Jin. - Como queres que a trate como um alvo?

- Midori - chamou Cross, calmamente. - Jin tem razão. Podes verificar que Akane está perfeitamente normal, por isso, não há motivos para a tratar dessa forma.

- Eu devia imaginar que tu não estavas aqui por saudades, não é, Midori? - bufou Akane, ainda abraçada ao irmão, mas com os olhos fixos no seu espelho. - Porque tu _nunca_ virias aqui por mim!

- Ainda bem que compreendes, _querida_ - afirmou a mais velha. - Eu só estou aqui porque tenho ordens para te executar!

- Chega - sussurrou Kuran, o suficientemente alto para que Midori o olhasse indignada. - A associação de hunters apenas tem o direito de extreminar os vampiros que caíram para o nível E. E, caso ainda não tenhas percebido, Saito Midori, Akane está perfeitamente consciente e nem perto de decair para o nível E.

- Não tens qualquer motivo para ainda permanecer aqui, já que a tua ordem não tem fundamento - completou Zero, de forma fortiva. - Akane está ciente e continuará assim. Não permitiremos que ela decaia!

- E como pensas fazer isso se não sabem qual o sangue puro que a mordeu? - indagou a mulher, cruzando os braços e criando um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. - Como tensionas mantê-la sã se não sabes a quem pertence o sangue que ela precisa.

- Eu sei! - rosnou Akane, fazendo quase todos os presente olharem-na. - Eu sei quem me mordeu, Midori. Ou acreditavas mesmo que a inútil da tua irmã mais nova se ia deixar morder por um vampiro e que ia ficar na situação de ser transformada sem saber quem o fez?

- Tu-

- Tu soubeste que eu fui atacada no próprio dia, que eu sei que sim - acusou a menina. - Tu tens formas de o saber. Soubeste-o e começaste a procura por quem o tinha feito e, como não conseguiste uma resposta, acreditaste que mais ninguém o havia conseguido! Mas enganaste-te, Midori, enganaste-te! Eu sei quem me mordeu! Eu descobri algo que tu não conseguiste. Vais odiar-me ainda mais por causa disso?

- Akane! - chamou Jin, tentando apaziguar a guerra entre as duas irmãs.

- Sua fedelha insupotável, eu fiz tudo por ti! - atacou a mais velha. - Eu fiz tudo por ti, sempre. Ensinei-te tudo o que deverias saber para seres uma hunter, como toda a família, mas tu nunca te interessaste, nunca quiseste saber e sempre te mostraste sem talento para que os pais não te enviassem para treino como eu e como Jin! E porquê? Porquê, Akane, porque o fizeste?

- Porque era destino dela tornar-se uma de nós - respondeu Kaname, simplesmente.

Logo a atenção de todos estava focada no puro sangue. Kaname tinha os braços cruzados e segurava o olhar de todos, enigmáticos e cheios de perguntas sobre a sua afirmação. Mas ele não queria saber, ele não se importava com nada a não ser procurar o olhar de Akane e sorrir-lhe delicadamente quando os olhos verdes dela pousaram nos seus.

- Akane é a reencarnação de Kuran Asami - informou ele, deixando um silêncio perturbador cobrir toda a sala antes de continuar. - Esposa do fundador da família Kuran e primeiro rei vampiro.

- Kaname...

- O que estás a dizer não tem qualquer sentido! - declarou Midori, encarando o moreno, mostrando-se revoltada com aquela revelação.

- Se o que dizes é verdade - murmurou Zero, mantendo o olhar com Kaname. - Isso significa que Akane é...

- Não é verdade o que ele está a dizer, é ridículo! - berrou Midori. - Como ele poderia saber disso?

- Akane é igual a Asami - ele informou, sorrindo levemente. - E Akane cheira como Asami, fala como ela, pensa como ela, age como ela... _é_ ela.

- Kaname...

- Como sabes disso?! - guinchou Midori, recusando-se a aceitar que a sua irmã mais nova fosse realmente a reencarnação de uma vampira ancestral.

- Porque eu sou o fundador da família Kuran, acordado no corpo do filho de Haruka e Juuri - confessou, olhando novamente para Akane. - Eu reconheceria-a em qualquer lugar, em qualquer forma, de qualquer maneira.

- O que estás a dizer-

- Por isso digo que era destino dela tornar-se vampira e viver a infinita vida que lhe fora roubada da primeira vez - disse, simplesmente. - Mesmo que, desta vez, a natureza não a queira do meu lado.

- Então foi por isso? - indagou Akane, ao lado de Jin. - Porque não me disseste antes?

- Eu não queria que te sentisses obrigada a nada - confessou.

- Isto é RIDÍCULO! - berrou Midori.

- Não é ridículo - contrariou Jin. - Não é, Midori, até faz bastante sentido.

- Jin!

- Ela sempre teve uma capacidade incrível para sentir vampiros, mais que qualquer um de nós, mais que os nossos pais - recordou o Saito. - Ela sempre fora dotada e revelava conhecimentos que nem tu sabias e tu sempre a odiaste por isso, por ela ser especial sem saberes porquê!

- Não é verdade! - contrariou Midori.

- É verdade sim! - berrou Jin, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros da irmã mais nova. - E agora que sabes os motivos, ainda mais a odeias, por ela ser diferente, por ela ser melhor do que alguma vez puderás ser! Foi por isso que ficaste com aquele sorriso nojento ao saber que ela era um alvo! - Jin fez uma pequena pausa. - Metes-me nojo, Midori!

Um pequeno silêncio encheu o cómodo, alimentando o olhar mortal cruzado por Jin e Midori. Cross continuava sentado na sua cadeira, observando o que se passava. Ichiru estava preocupado com a amiga e sentia-se enjoado com o que Jin revelara sobre a irmã mais velha. Mesmo a sua relação com Zero não sendo das melhores, nenhum deles sentia um ódio assim pelo outro. Kaname continuava perto da porta, sereno e neutro, como habitual. Não revelava nada na sua expressão. Já Zero, havia-se deixado encostar na parede e parecia assimilar tudo que era dito naquela sala, sem nunca mudar a sua aparência inabalada. Mantinha os braços cruzados e ouvia tudo sem nada dizer.

- Desaparece, Midori - pediu Akane, olhando a irmã. - Já viste que não sou um monstro, já viste que não tens motivos para me matar, então podes sair daqui!

- Ouviste-a, Midori - apoiou Jin. - Eu vou tratar dela, eu observo o nível de desenvolvimento e decido o que deve ser feito. Tu não estás a fazer nada aqui!

- Eu tive uma ideia melhor - murmurou Akane, segurando o braço do irmão. - Eu vou sair daqui! Com licença.

A menina virou-se, sempre com o braço de Jin perto de si e preparou-se para sair. Não olhou para ninguém, apenas sussurrou um "obrigado" a Kaname quando este lhe abriu a porta do escritório. Ela saiu por esta, seguida pelo irmão, deixando duvidas, incertezas e duras verdades para trás. Como cada um deles iria lidar com aquelas informações, ela não sabia, mas sabia que teria de falar com cada um, sozinhos. E sabia que deveria esquecer Midori, deixando apenas uma nota mental de matá-la, caso ela voltasse a cruzar o seu caminho.

**X X X**

Abriu a porta do quarto de Ichiru, entrou e e fechou a porta, encostando-se a esta e encarando a silhueta do amigo. Suspirou lentamente e caminhou até ele, colocando-se a seu lado na janela aberta. Ichiru olhou para ela, sorriu e voltou a olhar para as folhas das árvores a balançarem ao vento.

- Como estás? - perguntou.

- Confusa, triste, aliviada - respondeu, suspirando novamente. - Obtive as minhas respostas, soube a verdade sobre a minha irmã e ainda revi Jin. Acho que estou... a reorganizar-me.

- Fiquei preocupado contigo - confessou. - O que ouviste naquela sala foi demasiado. O que o director te disse sobre isso?

- Nada demais - contou, fechando os olhos docemente. - Apenas que eu teria de resolver a minha situação como vampira e que, assim que a associação de hunters deixar de me chatear, que posso viver a minha vida como quiser.

- Vais ficar com Kuran? - perguntou Ichiru, olhando-a. - Depois do que ele disse sobre vocês serem reencarnações, eu já entendo a vossa relação.

- Kaname e eu temos algo a resolver, mas ele não será o meu destino - confessou ela, reabrindo os olhos e voltando-os para o amigo, sorrindo em seguida. - A natureza escolheu outro rumo.

- O que queres dizer? - indagou ele, desviando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo vermelho da frente dos olhos.

- Que não ficarei ao lado de Kaname - disse, sorrindo.

- Ficarás feliz, certo? - perguntou-se Ichiru, encostanto a sua testa na dela e sorrindo. - Garante-me isso!

- Eu serei feliz, Ichiru - afirmou Akane. - Eu serei feliz.

**X X X**

- Agora sim - murmurou Akane, entrando no quarto de Kuran e esperando que ele a encarasse.

- Temos de nos despedir, não é? - indagou ele, voltando-se para ela com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Não fomos nós que escolhemos, Kaname, não podemos ir contra a vontade da natureza - murmurou ela, aproximando-se e abraçando o vampiro.

- Não seria justo privar-te do único sangue que te alimenta apenas porque te quero para mim - disse ele, beijando os cabelos dela. - Este é o nosso adeus, Akane, mesmo continuando a ver-nos todos os dias, mesmo continuando a falar por motivos da monitoria, tu não mais serás minha.

- Que assim seja - murmurou ela, encostando os lábios nos dele, beijando-o delicadamente.

Sentiu as mãos do vampiros envolverem-lhe a cintura, acariciando-lhe a pele por debaixo da camisa branca. Tinha os braços em volta do pescoço dele, pressionando o seu corpo no dele, sentindo-o, tendo-o pela última vez. As suas costas bateram contra a parede enquanto os seus lábios voltavam a juntar-se aos de Kaname.

Trocaram um beijo intenso, selvagem, perdido na luxúria e no desejo de ambos. Saito sentiu os dedos de Kaname sobre o seu rosto, afastando-lhe os cabelos ruivos, olhando-a nos olhos, lembrando-lhe o que ela tinha de fazer em seguida. Akane começou, então, a criar uma pequena linha de beijos pelo maxilar do vampiro, descendo levemente para a curva do seu pescoço, depositando um especial sobre a veia que pulsava delicadamente.

Passou a ponta da língua pela pele de Kuran, saboreando cada momento, ganhando coragem de fazer o que tinha de ser feito e, ao mesmo tempo, quebrar definitivamente a ligação entre eles. Roçou o lábio inferior novamente na pele dele antes de perfurar a superficie alva com força, cravando as suas presas, sugando o sangue puro do corpo de Kaname. Engoliu o líquido vermelho, percebendo o sabor metálico e sabendo que, mesmo salvando-lhe a vida, impedindo-a de decair para o nível E, aquele sangue nunca poderia alimentá-la.

Afastou-se do pescoço dele, olhando-o nos olhos e deixando escapar uma tímida lágrima. Tinha os lábios cobertos de sangue, mas não se importou quando Kaname os beijou novamente. O laço entre eles estava quebrado, desfeito para nunca mais existir. Kuran olhou-a fixamente, não conseguindo esboçar um sorriso, nem dizer uma palavra, nem sequer beijá-la mais uma vez.

Era o derradeiro adeus deles.

Akane passou a mão pelos lábios, limpando a mancha de sangue que ainda lá se encontrava. Nada disse, não olhou novamente para ele, não olhou para trás enquanto deixava o quarto do vampiro. Parou com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e ainda de costas suspirou. No momento seguinte ela tinha deixado o vampiro e ambos escondiam no fundo das suas mentes tudo o que haviam vivido juntos. Porém, Akane tinha um sorriso no rosto, sorriso esse que repetir-se-ia mais tarde nos lábios de Kuran.

* * *

**Sobre o título do cap.:** _Akane, Midori e Jin_ significa, em Japonês, respectivamente _vermelho, verde e dourado_.

Epilogo a caminho ^^

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**  
_Just_


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo:  
**_Assim a natureza dediciu_

"_Cinco anos depois"_

Ela nunca quis realmente entrar naquele mundo. Nunca quis usar armas mortíferas, extreminar seres que podiam ser como ela, sujar-se de sangue impuro a cada nova missão. Não, Akane nunca tinha realmente pedido por isso, mas era assim que vivia nos últimos anos. Ela seguira os costumes da família Saito, ela tornara-se numa hunter melhor que a irmã mais velha, coisa que muitos acreditavam ser impossível. Ela era encarregue das missões mais perigosas e arriscadas e, mesmo sendo a mais nova hunter da associação, ela era olhada com respeito por todos os outros membros, mesmo o presidente.

Akane tinha conseguido um tratado de paz com os vampiros. Corria o rumor que isso se devia ao facto dela ter uma relação inexplicável com Kaname Kuran, mas nunca nada fora confirmado. Existia sempre uma aura de mistério sombrio em volta da mulher que, logo depois de ter deixado a Academia Cross, se havia tornado numa pessoa diferente.

Ela entrou pela sede da associação de hunters de rompante. Estava coberta de sangue, tinha duas feridas no rosto, arranhões profundos, e parecia mais irritada que nunca. Os hunters presentes olharam-na na sua passagem, mas não se intrometeram no seu caminho. Ela subiu as escadas de dois andares e atravessou um corredor escuro antes de abrir as portas de uma sala com um estrondo.

Entrou, batendo com a porta atrás de si e encarando a escuridão que ali se encontrava. Parou, respirando com rapidez, podendo ouvir o seu ritmo cardíaco em pleno silêncio. Olhou em volta, vendo os contornos da mobília perfeitamente definidos e não se assustou ao ser subitamente prensada contra a parede por um corpo agressivo.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso perverso ao sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, as suas mãos sobre os seus pulsos, apertando com força demais, os olhos vermelhos fixos nos seus, na mesma tonalidade de cor. Sentiu os lábios dele sobre o seu pescoço, roçando a pele lentamente, a sua língua provando a sua essência. Akane deixou escapar um leve gemido ao sentir as presas perfurarem a carne e o seu sangue a fluir directamente para a boca do seu atacante.

Gargalhou baixinho perante a urgência do vampiro e a sua gargalhada apenas aumentou quando os olhos dele se voltaram a fixar nos seus com demasiada intensidade. Ele levantou-se, ainda com as mãos nos pulsos dela, um sorriso maldoso começava a aparecer no canto dos seus lábios manchados de sangue.

- É perverso o teu gosto por me deixares assim, louco de fome, por tanto tempo - murmurou ele, a voz demasiado fria, os olhos demasiado em chamas.

- Foste tu quem me enviou em missão - sussurrou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Não sei porque te queixas.

- Akane - rosnou ele, avançando o rosto para ela, mas a resposta que obteve foram os lábios da ruiva sobre os seus.

Ela beijou-o com intensidade, como se não o fizesse há demasiado tempo. Os lábios moviam-se em pleno sincronismo e as línguas envolviam-se de forma carinhosamente selvagem. Sentiam saudades, uma saudade desesperante de estarem um com o outro, de serem um dos outro. Akane soltou os pulsos das mãos dele e levou as suas mesmas mãos aos cabelos do homem que beijava.

- Vamos para casa - sussurrou ela, olhando nos olhos cinza do homem à sua frente. - Estive demasiado tempo fora para desperdiçar os próximos dias aqui.

- Para a minha casa ou para a tua? - perguntou ele, deixando uma pontada de sorriso malicioso aparecer no canto dos seus lábios.

- Para a nossa casa, Zero - respondeu a ruiva, levantando a mão esquerda, onde um fino anel de platina brilhava no dedo anelar.

- Para nossa casa - repetiu ele, sorrindo abertamente antes de voltar a colar os lábios aos dela.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ E Acabou.  
Agradecimentos a todos os que seguiram, leram, deixaram review e me obrigaram a terminar a fic.

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please  
**_Just_


End file.
